Shattered Heart
by kgleek101
Summary: Rachel gives Quinn a shoulder to cry on while Quinn struggles through an unbearable loss. Will they eventually become more than just friends?
1. Crimson Red

Authors Note: This is going to be a Faberry Fic, starting off with their friendship, and most likely leading to something more further down the road. This is an idea i've had for a fic for a while, spent a few days tweaking it and I really hope you enjoy it!

Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the Hummel home; Glee Club was holding a movie night in Kurt and Finn's basement bedroom. Burt Hummel sighed, any other parent would be agitated with the random loud singing and shrills of laughter. But a small smile crept across Burt's lips, he was glad Kurt, for the first time since grade school, his son had friends. Sure they were an eclectic

group; his freakishly tall, somewhat goofy future stepson, a goth, a boy in a wheelchair, a pregnant celibate and her bad boy baby daddy, two boys who barely uttered a word, cheerios, one of them a dark haired girl who he had to admit slightly intimidated him and a blonde who didn't seem to be coloring with all the crayons in her box, a self proclaimed diva, and a short dark haired girl he wasn't even able to begin to describe. But they were his boy's friends, and that's all that mattered.

"Guys, guys!" Rachel proclaimed, attempting to take control of the situation, as usual. "Regionals is in two weeks, if we are going to beat Vocal Adrenaline we need to devote every second of our lives to

practicing."

Mercedes caught Quinn's eye roll and laughed. "Girl, we practice all week long, let's just have a night to relax and actually enjoy each others company for once."

Rachel sighed, but nodded. Watching as everyone went back to what they were doing. Mercedes and Kurt went back into their in depth discussion about shoes; Puck and Brittany had their hands on Quinn's stomach, feeling the baby kick, Brittany looked surprised every time and told Quinn that sometimes her stomach did the same thing when she ate tacos, Rachel was pretty sure Puck's eyes were brimming with tears as he felt his baby daughter move around. _Maybe he will actually turn out to be a decent father,_ Rachel thought to herself. Her attention turned to Santana, who was surprisingly flirting with Finn in a corner, Artie, Tina, Matt, and Mike were actually paying attention to the movie. Rachel sighed, even in a room full of the only people she could consider friends, she felt like a loser, an outsider, unable to relate.

"Babe." Puck said, getting Quinn's attention. "I'm going to outside and call my mom, let her know what we're doing." Puck stood up, bending over and patting Quinn's stomach once more. "Be good for your mom, don't jab her bladder, no one here wants to deal with that mess again. "

Quinn blushed as she recalled not quite making it to the bathroom last week, embarrassed Puck felt the need to remind everyone. But she couldn't help but smile, she loved when he talked to their daughter, and she found him being such a momma's boy quite endearing. After he left Quinn noticed Kurt holding back a laugh as he thought back to last Tuesday, the sight of Quinn attempting to run, but only managing a fast wobble, from the choir room to the girls bathroom. "Oh stop it Hummel, don't think anyone has forgotten you peeing your pants on the first day of seventh grade."

The entire room burst out in laughter, except for Kurt who turned several shades of red. "Touche, Fabray." the laughter abruptly stopped when loud yells could be heard coming from outside. Concerned Quinn and the rest of the Glee club headed to the door that lead out to the a side street. The gleeks got out there just in time to see two dark figures run around the corner, and to see Puck fall to the ground. "Puck!" Quinn shouted as she ran over to him, as fast as her top-heavy body would allow.

The rest of the glee club followed, shocked to see Puck covered in blood, the contents of his wallet scattered in the road. Finn had his cell phone out, calling for ambulance while Mike and Matt attempted to put pressure on the many stab wounds that covered their friend's upper body. Santana held Brittany close to her, trying to shield the innocent girl from the awful sight in front of them.

"Quinn?" Puck cried out, his voice raspy, blood streaming from the corners of his mouth.

Quinn knelt down, determined not to cry, determined not to let him see how scared she was, how shocked she was at the blood turning his grey t-shirt a crimson red and slowly pooling on the pavement around him. "I'm right here Puck. It's okay, you're going to be okay." She softly stroked his cheek, forcing herself to give him a reassuring smile, trying to pretend as if she didn't feel the moisture of his blood pooling around her knees.

Puck struggled to lift his arm up, despite everyones pleas for him to keep still. He placed his hand on Quinn's stomach. "Thank you, for letting me be her dad, for not shutting me out and doing it yourself, even though it was only for a few months it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, loving her, taking care of you, and in turn taking care of her."

Quinn couldn't bat away the tears any longer, they flowed freely from her large eyes, some landing on Puck's arm. "No. No. Don't you dare, don't you dare say goodbye to us." Her voice raising. "This isn't it Puck, you will have a million more chances to love her, and to take care of her, and to be her daddy."

Puck struggled to form words, everything seemed harder all of the sudden, harder to think, harder to breathe, harder to struggle against the darkness he so badly wanted to give in to. "I lo... love you both...my girls." His voice was quiet, raspier than before. "You will love her enough for the both of us. I..I wish I could just feel her one last time."

It was as if the baby growing inside of her knew, knew her father was desperate to feel her presence. She gave a firm strong kick, causing Quinn to nearly fall over.

Puck smiled as he felt his daughter swift movement. At that moment the pain was gone, the pain he felt in nearly every part in his body had vanished, the sounds of his friends frantic cries were gone, Finn's pleas to the 911 operator to get the ambulance there quicker were silenced. He heard nothing, he saw nothing but Quinn's face peering over him, until that too vanished into darkness.

A pained cry escaped Quinn's lips as Puck's hand fell lifelessly from her stomach, making an audible smacking noise as it landed in the blood that surrounded him. His eyes, once full of mystery, curiosity,

and mischief were now dull and void of anything, the brightness in them gone.

Rachel knew he was gone as she watched, unable to move, unable to breath, the sound of his last raspy breath echoing in her head. She watched Mike try and find a pulse, before turning to the rest of the club shaking his head. She watched horrified as Quinn, in complete denial, attempted CPR. She watched her push Mr. Hummel away as he gently tried to pull her off Puck's body. She cringed at the pain in Quinn's voice as the blonde desperately screamed about why the ambulance was taking so long, continuing to do chest compressions. Her heart ached as she watch Quinn collapse in exhaustion on top of Puck, her hands gripping his leather jacket tightly. His red blood mixing in with the white of her dress and the blonde of her hair.

The sounds of sirens echoed through the neighborhood, too late. They were too late. After the police and ambulances arrived everything seemed to happen so quickly. Police officers ripped Quinn away from Puck, fighting and screaming the entire time. Crime scene tape was put up as police questioned the still shocked kids, and covered Puck's body with a white sheet. None of it seemed real. It felt as though she was in a movie, she wished more than anything cameras would appear, a director would be heard yelling cut, and Puck would lift the sheet off, and do something Puckish, like attempt to scare Quinn with the fake blood.

But there were no cameras, blood wasn't fake, the sheet wouldn't be lifted, and she would never be able to laugh at Puck's jokes again. Parents began to arrive to collect their terrified children. Rachel realized she hadn't called hers. She didn't know how. She didn't know how to put into words that Puck was gone. The boy who had surprised her with his sweet singing voice and guitar skills in glee club, the boy who actually bought her a slurpee instead of throwing one on her, the boy who had stuck up for her not two days ago after she had been egged, lay dead less than twenty feet away from her. Puck had been murdered. Puck, the bad boy, with a surprisingly sweet side had died right in front of her.


	2. Friendship

_Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They are very much appreciated! When I decided to write a Faberry fic, I was unsure what do with Puck, my first thought was to make him into a complete ass, but after his adorable Beth performance in Theatricality, and the fact that he is one of my favorites, I couldn't. I also could not see my story going the direction I wanted with him involved. So as much as it sucks, I decided to take the tragic route of killing him off. Also, I meant to mention this in the first chapter, but this takes place post Funk, however, Mercedes never invited Quinn to live with her. I also want your opinions on something, I am unsure if I want Puck's killers to be random thugs who were just after his wallet, or if it should be someone the Gleeks know, something more personal and intentional. _

Rachel drove slowly through the streets of Lima, unsure how long she had actually been driving. Until she glanced at her clock and saw that it read 2:15. _Crap._ She said to herself, knowing her dads were probably going out of their minds with worry. She began heading back towards her house, knowing she would have to drive by Kurt's house, she would have to see the spot where Noah Puckerman died nearly five hours ago.

Holding her breath, she turned onto Warren Lane. Turning her head slowly to look at the side street where she stood a few hours ago. Slamming on the breaks in her yellow Volkswagon Bug when she saw someone sitting on the curb. She immediately recognized the person, long blonde hair, swollen stomach, white dress. She sighed as she put her car in park, hesitating before getting out. "Quinn?" She called out, getting no response from the other girl.

She moved closer, perhaps Quinn did not hear her call out. "Quinn!" She yelled, with a little more force. Quinn didn't move, her gaze frozen on the dry blood in the middle of the street, where Puck had laid. When Rachel got to Quinn's side, she slowly reached her hand out, placing it on the other girl's upper back. "Quinn you really shouldn't be here. You should go home."

Rachel was startled when Quinn laughed at the thought, she had been kicked out of her home, but slowly and surely she began to feel at home with Puck, but now he was gone, and she knew she couldn't go back there. "Home? You expect me to go home, to his house? Sleep in his bed? Smell his scent on the sheets? Be surrounded by all of his things, by all of his family?" Her laugh quickly turned into a cry.

Rachel was unsure of what to do, she clearly couldn't leave Quinn out here, whomever attacked Puck earlier was still around, they could be looking for another victim, plus even though it was late spring, there was a crisp breeze in the air, and she knew that couldn't be good for Quinn, or the baby. "Why don't you come with me then?" She offered, knowing she had no other choice.

Quinn focused her gaze back on the bloodied pavement, while Rachel focused hers on Quinn. There was dried blood in her messy blonde hair, and on the side of her face from where she had collapsed onto Puck. A bloodied handprint lay on the front of her dress, marking the place where Puck had felt his daughter move one last time, her hands were bloodstained from her CPR attempts as were her knees, and there were splatters of red all over her white cotton dress. The girl was a mess and Rachel knew she had to help her. "Quinn, did you hear me? I said you could come with me." Quinn continued to ignore Rachel, still staring at the blood, Rachel concluded that she was probably in shock and gently took her hand, all but forcing her over to the yellow Volkswagon.

The ride to Rachel's house was silent, Rachel focusing on the road, Quinn staring down at her lap, Rachel was unsure if she was staring at her baby bump or the bloodstains, it was probably a little bit of both. When she pulled in the driveway she got out, opening Quinn's door and taking her hand once again, leading her up the front porch steps and into the house. "Rachel Estelle Berry!" Her dad, Paul, a short man with thick glasses, exclaimed when he saw his daughter walk through the door. "We have been worried sick! You are-" He paused when he saw a blonde, bloody, pregnant girl slowly walk in after her.

Rachel ignored her dad and daddy's concerned and confused faces and turned to Quinn. "You need to take a shower. My room is upstairs, the second door on the right, my bathroom is attached to it, there are towels in the linen closet across from the sink." She instructed, surprised that Quinn just nodded and headed for the stairs, not meeting anyones eyes. Once she was sure Quinn had made it to the bathroom she ushered her dads into the living room, collapsing into their arms once they got to the couch.

"Care to tell us what is going on, sweetums?" Her daddy, Brian, a man that some would describe as tall, dark, and handsome asked, shooting a concerned look to his partner.

For the first time since finding Quinn, Rachel broke down into tears. "Noah, you remember Noah, right daddy? The boy I dated, the one with the mohawk."

Rachel's dads braced themselves, preparing for a story about how he broke her heart, concerned how the bloodied pregnant girl came into play.

"He was murdered tonight." The words were almost painful to speak, saying them made all of this too real. "Quinn, she's having his baby, and she was there when he died, we all were, but she was talking to him...he was talking about their baby...and then he just died..." Rachel was becoming hysterical, blubbering the words out between sobs. "Her parents kicked her out a long time ago, when they found out she was pregnant...she can't go to Noah's house..."

Her dads nodded in understanding, pulling their daughter closer to them. "I'm proud of you, my little sugar-bee." Brian said, fighting back his own tears. Horrified his daughter had just witnessed a murder. Rachel sat in her dads arms for what seemed like an eternity, just crying, just trying to get it out. She looked over at the clock, 4:00 am, she realized she never heard the shower turn on. "I should go check on Quinn." She wiped her wet face on her dad's shirt, ignoring his slight grimace, before heading upstairs.

She opened the door to her bedroom, noticing the bathroom door was shut. _Well at least she made it into the bathroom._ She thought to herself, attempting to stay positive. She gently knocked on the door. "Quinn?" She called out, getting no response. She sighed. "Quinn I'm coming in, you better be decent." She slowly opened the door, cautiously peeking her head around the corner.

Quinn sat up against the wall, tracing the bloody handprint on her dress with her delicate fingers. "Oh Quinn." Rachel walked over to her. "You really need to get into the shower." She got no response, she might as well be talking to one of her Broadway posters on her wall. She thought for a few minutes, debated whether or not what she planned to do crossed the line. Finally she stood up, grabbing Quinn's arm, leading her over to the toilet, gripping her shoulders and forcing the girl to sit down on the closed lid.. "I'm sorry Quinn. But I have to do this."

She slowly unzipped Quinn's dress, easing the girl's arms out of the straps. Quinn barely responded to the invasion of her personal space. Rachel bit her lip as she thought about how terribly this would have gone with pre-baby Quinn, the head bitch in charge. Rachel silently concluded that she would probably be dead by now. She cringed as she thought the word dead. _Noah was dead._ She gently lifted Quinn's arms up as she pulled the bloodstained dress off of her, tossing it aside, trying not to look at it, trying not to remember the events from earlier in the night. She was surprised at how huge Quinn's stomach was, the dresses she wore obviously did a good job of downplaying it. Rachel decided that leaving Quinn's bra and panties on was probably her best option as she grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with warm water and pouring some body soap onto to it. She gently began scrubbing Puck's blood off of Quinn's hands and arms, before moving to her knees, then up to her face and hair. Doing the best she could with only a washcloth.

Once she was satisfied with her efforts she guided the girl into the her room and sat her on the bed. Coming to the conclusion that all of her sleepwear would most likely be too small to cover Quinn's huge stomach, she softly excused herself to her dads' room, grabbing one of their t-shirts and pair of sweatpants. "Here you can put these on." She tried handing them to Quinn, who did nothing but continued to stare at the floor. Rachel sighed, pulling the t-shirt over the girl's head, grateful when Quinn made an effort to get her arms through the holes, she then put the sweats on her, excusing herself once again to get fresh sheets put on the guest bed. When she returned back to her room she found Quinn, curled in a ball, arms protectively around her stomach, sound asleep on her bed. Rachel smiled, relieved, hoping some sleep would do Quinn some good. She carefully covered her with a blanket, before curling up on the floor with her own blanket and pillow, hesitant to leave Quinn alone.

Quinn awoke the next morning and just for a brief second her mind forgot the events from the night before, then she remembered. Tears wet her face as she watched him die in her head, over and over again. Like a broken record player, that she thought could never be fixed. She looked around the bright room, wondering why Rachel Berry had picked her up last night, dragged her to her car, and then into her house. Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered Rachel cleaning her up, she was embarrassed, but it didn't seem to matter. Puck was dead, thats all that mattered.

She slowly got up and hesitantly walked into the hallway, hearing shushes of comfort and muffled sobs coming from the living room downstairs. Part of her wanted to run back into Rachel's room, hide from them all, but she knew she couldn't do that. She knew she had to pull herself together, thank the girl who took her in last night, and get out of their way. She headed towards the stairs and saw Rachel's head shoot of from its place on her father's chest as Quinn's foot made one of the stairs squeak. "Oh! You're up. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Rachel asked quickly, wiping the wet tears off of her face.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond to Rachel's questions, but all she could do was whisper a silent "I'm sorry." She looked over at the stranger holding Rachel, noticing the pity and sadness in his eyes. Her eyes shifted to Rachel's bloodshot orbs, realizing she wasn't the only who lost Puck, she wasn't the only one who watched him die. "I think I can walk to the Puckerman's, and get my car."

Brian sighed, the sadness in the girl's soft voice broke his hear. "Nonsense. We were just about to make lunch, you slept through breakfast." He gave her a kind smile before continuing. "Plus, its rare that our little Rach has friends over." He was trying to keep the conversation light, not wanting to mention the night before, not wanting to upset the the pregnant blonde.

Rachel cringed when her father referred to her and Quinn as friends, she was certain Quinn hated her. She searched Quinn's tearstained face for any sign of repulsion at the assumption her father made, stopping when Quinn's eyes met hers again. "I'm not really hungry." Quinn said, continuing down the stairs when she realized she had stopped halfway.

Paul stood up. "Well I see that you are eating for two, and I'm sure that little baby of yours may disagree with you. I make amazing pasta. Why don't you girls sit here and watch some t.v., and Brian and I will take care of everything."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel once her dads left. "I am sorry about last night." Quinn couldn't meet the other girls eyes this time, ashamed that Rachel had to take care of her, especially when she could tell that Rachel had been extremely affected by what happened.

"Please don't apologize Quinn. It was nothing. I really didn't mind at all." Rachel was unsure of what to else say so she quickly turned the television on, not bothering to check what channel it was on.

A loud voice boomed through the room. "Last night, at around 9:00 p.m. a William Mckinley High School student, described by family and friends as a bright young man, who was a good athlete and member of the high school's show choir, was stabbed to death near the corner of Warren Lane and Thompson Street. Authorities believe the motive behind Noah Puckerman's murder may have been robbery, however they are still investigating. Paramedics have informed us that the young man was dead on arrival, and no lifesaving techniques could be utilized. No suspects are in custody. If you have any information-"

Rachel quickly turned off the television, forcing her tears back, glancing over at Quinn who she could tell was doing the same. "Its okay, you can cry." She squeezed the blondes hand reassuringly.

"So can you." Quinn said, noticing the strain in Rachel's voice, she could she was fighting back sobs as well. Quinn surprised herself, pulling Rachel into a hug as they sat on the couch, crying harder as she remembered Puck doing the same for her on the nights when her pregnancy hormones got the best of her.

Breakfast was quiet, no one was sure of what to say. Rachel picked at her pasta, stealing glances at Quinn, who was forcing herself to eat, knowing it was good for the baby. She rubbed her stomach, noticing the baby had not been moving as much this morning. Thinking that perhaps her daughter knew her father wasn't there anymore, anxiously awaiting every kick, hiccup, and jab. "I will be out of your hair by this afternoon." She said as she brought her plate over to the sink, beginning to wash it before Brian insisted that she sit back down, and that he would be handling the cleanup.

Rachel glanced at her fathers, as if to beg them to bring up the conversation they all had before Quinn woke up. Knowing Quinn had nowhere to go, Rachel had decided as she attempted to sleep on the uncomfortable floor, that Quinn would be staying at the Berry's, her fathers quickly agreed, both of them too big-hearted to turn down a homeless, grieving, pregnant teenager. "Quinn, this morning we had a family meeting, and discussed that perhaps it would be in your best interest to stay with us, for a while, for as long as you needed."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows together, never in a million years did she think she would be invited to stay with Rachel Berry, never in a million years did she think she would be so _grateful_ to be invited to stay with Rachel Berry. "I couldn't do that." She protested. "I've been imposing on people ever since I got kicked out of my parents house-"

Brian cut her off. "But it wouldn't be an imposition. I know you don't want to go back to..." He paused before continuing. "the Puckerman home, and the stress of finding somewhere to stay is not good for the baby."

Quinn nodded, doing what was best for her baby always got her to give in. "I will do everything I can to not be a bother. I appreciate this so much, more than you all will ever know." She glanced over at Rachel, attempting to give her a gracious smile, but it came out as a sad, broken one instead. She remembered how Rachel's face had worry and embarrassment all over it when her daddy had referred to her and Quinn as friends. _Are we friends? _Quinn thought, part of her didn't think so, but then her mind drifted to last night the way Rachel had taken care of her, despite her own grief, when she couldn't take care of herself. The way Rachel gave up her bed for her. The fact that Rachel invited her to stay in her home. "I think it will be good, to have a friend around while going through this." The way Rachel face lit up, allowed her to stop the record player in her head for a brief second


	3. Not Alone

_Authors Note: Thank you starophie for your review, very much appreciated =) This chapter is a bit lighter than the others, focusing a bit more on the Faberry friendship that is forming. Also, I read some tweets from the Rachel Berry twitter page and the ones about her ferrets amused me far too much to not be added in this. Please please review! I appreciate them more than you know!_

It was Sunday night, and Rachel had finally settled into a deep sleep when she was abruptly awoken by loud screams coming from the guest room, where Quinn had been sleeping. "The baby!" She said aloud as she shot out of bed, images of Quinn giving birth in the guest room flooding her mind. She ran out of her room, at the same time her fathers were darting down the hallway, obviously awakened by the screams. "Get towels!" She ordered. "Get the car ready!"

Paul flung the door to the guest room open, expecting to see Quinn hunched over during a contraction, Rachel shoved past him. "Quinn! Breathe! Do your lamaze!" She shouted, before stopping in her tracks, upon seeing Quinn crouching on top of the desk in the corner of the room, struggling against her swollen belly to maintain balance. "Quinn, I do not think that a desk is the best place to deliver your baby."

"I'm not in labor, Berry." Quinn hissed. "There is a creature in this room!" About that time, a ferret donning a sequined pink collar scurried from near the bed. "There it is! Kill it! Kill it!" Quinn shouted as she pointed to the small creature.

"Quinn!" Rachel was offended by her newfound friend's behavior, she scooped the ferret up, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. "That is Valerie Bertinelli! He and Mrs. Snuggleton are dear members of this family."

Quinn caught Mr. and Mr. Berry rolling their eyes, she was slightly embarrassed by her overreaction. "There is more than one of them?" Quinn felt slightly guilty when she saw how upset Rachel actually seemed over her dislike of her pets. "I'm sorry for waking you, that thing-I mean Valerie? was on the bed, she-I mean he? woke me up crawling on my face."

"It's okay Quinn, its happened to us a few times as well." Brian said giving her a reassuring smile. "Now you girls try and get some sleep, you have to be up for school in a few short hours."

Rachel nodded, taking Valerie Bertinelli to the other guest room, where he and Mrs. Snuggleton's cage was. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of going to school. How was she supposed to go there without Puck? She groaned as she attempted to get herself off the desk, a seemingly impossible task for someone eight months pregnant. "Rachel!" She yelled when she saw dark hair go past the open door.

Rachel turned around and poked her head into the room. "Yes Quinn?"

Quinn's cheeks flushed with color and she looked down sheepishly. "Could you help me? I'm kind of stuck." Her voice was quiet, sometimes she hated not being able to do simple everyday tasks, like putting on her shoes, or getting off desks- okay fine, that wasn't an everyday task, but it should be relatively simple.

Rachel nodded, walking over the Quinn and holding her hand out, pulling the blonde down towards her. "I'm sorry about Valerie Bertinelli."

Quinn smiled, regretting it instantly, Puck would never smile again, why should she get to? "Its okay. I'm sorry for waking your entire family. I guess...I guess I've always been afraid of small critters like that."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Quinn Fabray scared? Puhlease." She said with a smile, the smile leaving her face quickly as she watched Quinn's face fall.

"I'm terrified now." Quinn admitted. "I don't know how to do this without him."

Rachel was silent for a few seconds. "Did you love him?" She asked quietly, she had always been curious about their relationship. One minute Quinn and Puck were canoodling during Glee, and the next he was dating her or Santana or Mercedes.

Quinn nodded, struggling against the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. "We weren't in a relationship, per se. But I did love him, it wasn't like a romantic love. It's hard to explain. I never told him though." Quinn's eyes fell to her hands.

"I'm sure he knew. I know he loved you too. It was obvious the way he would watch you. I'm so sorry Quinn."

Quinn sighed. "No I'm sorry. I wasn't the only person who was there, everyone was, and I've been so caught up in myself that I haven't even asked how you were doing."

Rachel shook her head in protest, but decided against arguing with the blonde, even though she knew she would win, no one beat Rachel Berry in arguments. "It doesn't matter Quinn. Are you going to be okay to go to school tomorrow?"

"I guess. I have to go back sometime. I can't afford to miss any days anyway, since I will be missing so many when the baby comes. Puck was very adamant that I maintain good attendance." Quinn paused, glancing up at Rachel. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I don't have anything to wear tomorrow."

Rachel's eyes widened, Quinn had been wearing various pairs of her fathers sweatpants and t-shirts, and she certainly couldn't go to school dressed that way. She glanced down at Quinn's stomach, which was stretching the fabric of the t-shirt it was under, Quinn's popped out belly button visible through the thin fabric. "Come to my room, there has got to be something you can fit into."

After an hour of sorting through Rachel's closet, Rachel thought they had found something somewhat suitable. "My grandmother always makes sweaters far too big for me, she isn't the best knitter."

Quinn fought the urge to vomit as she looked at herself in the mirror. "There are woodland creatures on this." She said through her teeth, staring at herself in the borderline too small hunter green sweater with chipmunks, squirrels, and what looked to be badgers plastered all over it. Her eyes traveled down to the pale blue skirt that sat awkwardly below her baby bump. "Why would you have something with an elastic waistband?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"It looked comfortable." Rachel shrugged. "We should probably lay down and try to sleep for a couple hours."

Quinn nodded, starting to walk out of the room, she stopped once she got to the door. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she re-fluffed her pillow and pulled her sheets back down.

"Nevermind." Quinn said quietly, beginning to walk out the door.

Rachel could tell something was up. "Hey. Quinn wait what was it?"

"It was stupid. I was just going to ask if I could lay with you. I'm not used to sleeping alone, Puck and I shared a bed at his house and its...its just hard to get used to."

Rachel had never shared a bed with anyone before, not for an entire night at least. But she didn't hesitate. "Of course you can Quinn, this bed is definitely big enough for the two..well three of us." Quinn smiled, this time too grateful to feel guilty and headed over to the bed, trying to lay as far from Rachel as she could, not wanting to invade the girl's personal space anymore than she already was. Both girls ended up falling asleep eventually.

Rachel awoke just as the sun was coming up, feeling odd movement on her back, and one of Quinn's arms draped across her. It took her a few minutes to realize Quinn's stomach was pressed up against her back, they must have moved together sometime in the night, and the movements she felt was the baby moving around. Rachel smiled, feeling a new life move around somehow took away part of the grief she felt, it made her realize that life does go on, and there was hope for happiness in the future. She rolled over so she was facing Quinn and gently placed her hand on Quinn's stomach, wanting to feel the baby move around, knowing she would never be brave enough to do this while Quinn was awake.

Quinn stirred, feeling a hand pressed up against her stomach as well as her daughter doing what seemed to be backflips. "Rachel?" She whispered, surprised to see Rachel's hand planted firmly on her stomach, and a smile on the brunette's face.

Rachel froze, embarrassed that Quinn had caught her. "I...Quinn...the baby she...you were snuggled against my back..."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's embarrassment and apparent loss of words. "Here." Quinn said placing her hand on top of Rachel's and guiding it lower, to the underside of her abdomen. "You can really feel her down here."

Rachel's eyes widened. "This girl has the moves to make it onto Broadway." She exclaimed, images of the baby girl kicking ass in various Broadway plays danced through her head. "Are you ready for today?" She asked taking her gaze away from Quinn's large abdomen and focusing it on the girl's large hazel eyes.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath. "No. But I don't know that I will ever be ready, not to go to school for the first time without him, or Glee Club without him. I wont be ready to give birth without him, or sign the adoption papers without him." Quinn knew she was rambling and stopped. "Berry?"

"Mmm?" Rachel asked, getting out of bed and rummaging through the piles of clothes on the floor, evidence of the frantic search for decent clothing for Quinn to wear from the night before.

"Why are you doing this? Letting me stay here, being so nice to me, if this is all out of pity, you really don't have to do this."

Rachel turned from the heap of clothing to face Quinn. "Honestly? Yes Quinn, I do feel sorry for you. You are pregnant, your ignorant parents kicked you out of your home, you fell to the bottom of the social ladder, and your baby's father died, practically in your arms only two days ago, so I do feel very very sorry for you." She watched as Quinn frowned and opened up her mouth to say something, Rachel held her hand up, indicating that she wasn't done. "But, that is not why I am doing this. You have been awful to me since middle school, calling me Manhands, RuPaul, Treasure Trail, Stubbles, and many other hurtful names, slushied me, and pretty much made my life a living hell." Quinn's face fell again, ashamed of how she previously acted. "However, you have changed, you've been relatively nice, and while we might not be friends per se, I like the new Quinn."

Quinn sighed in relief. "Rachel?"

Rachel smiled, she liked that Quinn had actually started calling her by her name for the first time in at least four years. "Yes Quinn?"

"Promise not to leave me today. I don't think I can handle being alone." Quinn's voice was quiet, her eyes shifted to floor as if she was embarrassed, as if her need to lean on the petite singer was a burden.

Rachel grabbed hold of her hand. "I promise. You won't be alone."


	4. Ten Little Words

_A/N: Sorry for the gap in updates, I intended to post this on Monday, however it took on a life of its own and is a lot longer than the other chapters, I was almost tempted to split it into two separate ones, but couldn't find a good cutoff point. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they are very much appreciated (both positive and negative ones) Please give me some feedback, it really inspires me to write the next chapters! Also forgive any grammatical errors, I wrote this at work, and although I did proofread this, I know I did not give the proofreading my full attention. _

Will Schuester smiled as he walked into McKinley High School Monday morning; he had taken a long weekend fishing trip with his father. He left Friday afternoon immediately following Glee practice, and had returned just a couple hours ago, wanting to make sure his kids didn't miss a single practice this close to Regionals.

"Oh Will!" Emma said throwing her arms around the confused schoolteacher. Her large brown eyes filling with tears. "I've been trying to call you all weekend. I know how devastated you must be."

Will pulled away from her, more confused than ever. "Emma, what are you talking about? What's going on? I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, I was fishing, my service was in and out all weekend."

Emma paused for a second. "You mean you don't know?" She asked, will shaking his head in confusion. "Noah Puckerman was murdered Friday night."

For a second will thought he must have heard her wrong, he wanted nothing more than to have heard her wrong. He took a dew seconds to attempt to process the information he just received. His student, a student he had become very close to this school year and watched find his voice and his place among his newly found, close knit, group of friends, was dead. "What?" He finally managed to say.

Emma took a deep breath, hoping to maintain her composure. "Friday night, at the Glee Club movie party, he was robbed and stabbed to death. I'll be doing grief counseling for the students, as well as the teachers all this week."

Will's heart sank at the mention of the rest of his kids being there. "The others, are they okay, were they hurt?"

Emma shook her head no. "They're okay, physically. I don't know about emotionally. They were all present when Noah passed."

Will's face grew paler as he thought about what they must be going through. He was sure Tina's stutter had returned, and he couldn't imagine how helpless all of the guys who had grown so close must be feeling. He knew Rachel, who wore her heart on her sleeve was most likely a wreck; Brittany was probably confused and leaning on Santana for support, who he imagined, along with Mercedes, was trying to be a strong rock for the rest of the club. He worried for Quinn, she had been through enough this year to last a lifetime, and the extreme stress of this situation could not be good for her, or the baby. He quietly excused himself to the choir room, making an attempt to pull himself together enough to be there for his students.

Emma returned to her office, sanitizing her hands before sending out the passes to bring in the eleven students she knew needed her guidance and counsel the most.

**Mike and Matt**

"Have a seat." Emma gave the young men a solemn smile, the boys obliged, making an attempt to return her smile. "I'm sure you know why you're here."

Both boys just nodded. "Because of Puck." Mike said quietly, avoiding her concerned gaze.

Emma could tell the boys were trying to put on a brave face. "Its okay guys, no need to be brave in here. Tell me what you're thinking, how you feel. Nothing you say leaves my office." Emma thought back to the many times she was in therapy for her obsessive compulsion about cleanliness, not knowing what to say she spoke the words every therapist she had ever been to said to her, not knowing if they would help. "Why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes that helps."

Mike sighed before glancing over to Matt. "We were all at Hummel's; Puck told Q he was going outside to call his mom and a couple of minutes later we heard a bunch of yelling, by the time we got outside Puck was on the ground...there was so much blood, we tried to stop it. We should have tried harder. Mike bowed his head down, gazing at his lap as if he were ashamed, as if he thought it was his fault. Emma watched as Matt mimicked the action.

"Boys this is not your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could to-"

Matt stood up, interrupting her and kicking his chair over, shouting. "Shit like this doesn't happen in Lima and it doesn't happen to our friends, to guys like Puck. I can't fucking deal with this." He quickly stormed out of the room. Mike gave Emma an apologetic look before slowly exiting her office to go after his friend.

**Tina**

Do-do-do I have to be here?" Tina stammered as she sat down across from Emma. Dressed plainly, similar to the day Principal Figgins banned her usual attire. Her one of a kind makeup was missing as well.

"I think it may help." Emma thought back to a conversation she had with Will several months ago regarding Tina's stutter. "There is no need to put up a wall, Tina. Why don't you tell me what happened,

sometimes it helps." Emma said, noting the girl's change in appearance.

Tina started out her story, which at first mirrored Matt and Mike's. "By the time we got outside. I knew he was hurt but I didn't expect him to..." Tina didn't finish her sentence she only glanced up at Emma as a stray tear made it's way down her bare cheek. "I'd really like to get back to English class." she said after over a minute of silence.

Emma nodded watching the girl go, cursing herself for not saying anything, for not knowing what to say to these kids.

**ARTIE**

"Why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes it helps." Emma listened intently once Artie began to speak, hoping this time she'd be able to find the words to help him more than she did the others.

"So I was helpless, because of this damn chair I couldn't help Matt and Mike. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch him die." Artie made no attempt to hide his anger. His anger towards the thugs who took his friend away, his disability, and even Puck who probably said smartass remarks provoking the thugs who took his life.

"Artie, there was probably nothing you could have done. And you did do something, you were his friend while he was alive."

Artie gave her a small smile before wheeling out of her office. Emma let out a sigh of relief, that had gone better than the previous sessions with Matt, Mike, and Tina.

**MERCEDES**

Emma stared at the stone-faced girl in front of her, no emotion was seen on her face. "Mercedes, why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes it helps."

Mercedes grimaced as she flashed back to Friday night, letting the wall she built up around her emotions down for a split second. "Shouldn't you be talking to Quinn, she's his baby mama. Or Rachel, you know how dramatic she can be." Mercedes scowled, vowing that she would not cry.

Emma pursed her lips, this clearly was not going to as smoothly as Artie's session. "I will be speaking to them, but now I want to see how you are doing."

"I'm doing just fine, i'd be doing a lot better if you would quit wasting everyone's time and actually help my friends who need it, not me." Mercedes calmly got up and walked out of the office, leaving Emma speechless. Somehow, Mercedes managed to keep her composure before reaching the girls bathroom, slamming a stall door as she gave into her tears. Fighting to get the images of the boy, who had admittedly been on her nerves more times than not, out of her head. He may have driven her crazy but he was a part of her group of friends, a group she knew was forever changed.

**SANTANA AND BRITTANY**

"Girls.". Emma smiled as she greeted the cheerios, her smile turning into a slight frown as Brittany desperately exclaimed that she was no longer keeping birds in her locker. "No, sweetie, that's not what this is about. I wanted to talked to you about Puck."

Tears instantly welled up in Brittany's eyes. "I've never known anybody dead before."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Emma, she had spent all weekend comforting her friend, and she didn't like that the guidance counselor was upsetting Brittany all over again. "Is this really necessary?"

"Well, Santana, why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes it helps." Emma tried to hide how obviously intimidated she was by the head cheerio.

"Tell you what happened? Puck died, he's dead, that's what happened; rehashing every single detail about the night he died will not bring him back." Santana's voice cracked as she fought back any kind of emotion. "People die every day. Life goes on, people move on. The seasons will change, Quinn will have her baby, we will leave this hell hole that is Lima Ohio and somehow we will move on. And then there will be days that pass without thoughts of Puck running through our minds, those days will turn into weeks, maybe even months. Then we won't remember what his voice sounded like, struggle to picture his face in our minds. Eventually it will take us a few minutes to remember when his birthday was. We will have to think for a few seconds to remember the date he died, we will ask ourselves "was it a Friday? Maybe it was a Saturday." Over time we won't remember what we wore that night or the way the breeze in the air seemed to sting our wet cheeks, despite it being spring. The sounds of him dying, Quinn screaming, and the ambulance wailing in the background will move to the back of our minds, always there, but filed away. We won't know how we did it, but we will all find a way to be okay." Santana quickly blinked away the tears in her eyes, squeezing Brittany's hand for support "Listen, Ms. Pillsbury, I watched both my parents die, you never get over it and you will never be the same again but you manage to move forward and somehow your life starts to make sense again, they don't know it now but one day we will walk into the choir room and our focus will be on set lists and whatever obnoxious thing Rachel Berry happens to be doing that day and not on his empty chair and abandoned guitar, the glee club will move on, we will perform again with smiles on our faces. But talking about his death incessantly is not going to make it happen, time will." Santana stood up, motioning for Brittany to follow her, linking arms with the girl as they exited the office.

Emma sat back in her chair, not expecting to hear so much from the Cheerio. She thought about what she said and wondered if she was right, maybe she was just wasting all of these kids' time and making things worse for them.

**KURT**

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt said softly as he sat his designer messenger bag down next to the chair. Unlike the others, Kurt didn't bother with putting up walls, after dealing with the loss of his mother ten years ago he knew better.

"Well Kurt, we can go ahead and get started, why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes it helps."

Kurt gave her a polite smile, he already knew that. He didn't bother going into detail about the people fleeing from the scene, the way Puck fell to the ground or all of the crying his friends were doing a they watched Puck die. He didn't tell her about Quinn's scream as Puck took his last breath and the way she began frantically pushing on his chest, causing Puck's lifeless body to rise and fall with each compression or the way he heard the anguished cry that escaped Quinn's lips as she was forcibly dragged away from Puck ever time he closed his eyes to sleep. He didn't want to waste her time, knowing she would probably hear those details ten other times today. "Rachel wanted to have the movie night at her house." He began.

Ms. Pillsbury was confused for a second. "Im sorry?" She asked, seeking clarification.

"It was supposed to be at Rachel's but I was concerned there would be a lack of organic snacks, so I talked her into letting us do it at Finn and I's." Kurt closed his eyes tightly as he forced himself to continue. "Puck died in MY neighborhood, on MY street. If we had done it at Rachel's, Puck would still be here."

"Kurt, I told this to several of your teammates as well, you cannot blame yourself."

Kurt couldn't help it, someone had to be blamed for this. It was different when his mom died. Her death wasn't preventable like Puck's was. No one could be blamed for the disease that rampaged through her body, shutting it down slowly piece by piece. Nothing anybody did differently could have changed the out come, there were no what ifs or maybe we should haves when she died, but Kurt could think of dozens of ways that things could have been different with Puck. Hindsight _is _20/20 Kurt said to himself.

**FINN**

"I don't know why I'm here." Finn said coldly after sitting down in Emma's office.

Emma swallowed hard. "Your best friend was killed a few days ago, Finn. Why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes that helps."

"Best friend? Yeah right." It was clear to Ms. Pillsbury that Finn was using anger in an attempt to mask his grief; after all it was a hell of a lot easier to be angry than to feel the sorrow and grief involved in mourning. "He stole my girlfriend, got her pregnant, and then he left her, after all the times he swore he'd be there for Quinn and the baby, he just leaves!" Finn knew he was shouting, but he didn't care, he also knew there were tears slowly falling from his eyes, but he didn't care about that either.

"Finn, Puck didn't leave you guys by any choice of his own." Emma reminded him softly.

"He should have fought harder! He didn't fight hard enough, he gave up and he died. He didn't care enough about any of us to bother putting up a fight." Finn knew in his mind that what he was saying was ridiculous, and probably made no sense to Ms. Pillsbury. But it made things easier for him, being mad at Puck hurt a lot less than missing him, and he definetly missed his friend. "I wasted so many months being angry at him, ignoring him, saying awful things to him. God the way I looked him...Oh God I was horrible to him and I can never take it back, I can never tell him how sorry I am."

By now Finn had broken down, loud sobs shook his entire body, Emma knew this was not the time to talk it out, ignoring the urge to consider how many germs may be on the boy, she got up from her desk and pulled him into a tight hug. Inwardly cringing as a mixture of snot and tears pooled on her cardigan.

**RACHEL**

Emma grabbed several boxes of tissues to place on her desk in preparation for her conversation with Rachel. She knew how close to the surface Rachel kept her emotions and how her love and loyalty for her fellow glee clubbers had grown fierce over the course of the school year. She was surprised to see Rachel walk into her office relatively composed. Dark circles traced the undersides of her eyes on

her makeup-less face and her dark hair was thrown into a ponytail. "Rachel, have a seat." Emma said politely pointing to the chair.

Rachel did as she was told. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes it helps." Emma waited patiently for a response, but the girl in front of her just looked away, pretending to focus on the posters that covered the wall. "Okay, we don't have to go into what happened if you aren't ready. How about you just tell me how you are doing?"

Rachel sighed, not wanting to do this. "I have Quinn at my house, she's doing okay, given the circumstances, I've been making sure she is getting sleep and eating well for the baby."

"Rachel, I asked about you, not Quinn. You lost somebody that day too."

Rachel finally broke down, she had been keeping herself together the best she could, for Quinn's sake, but she couldn't hold it together anymore. "I miss him, most people think he was a stupid boy that didn't care about anything other than dip, sex, and video games. But that wasn't true, he cared about us, all eleven of us. He may not have shown it all the time but when performed you could see it in his eyes. He would have done anything for us, and we couldn't even keep him alive."

Emma's heart broke every time one of the kids blamed themselves for what had happened to Puck. "You all did everything you could, the only people to blame are the ones who attacked him."

In her head Rachel knew that, but she couldn't stop the guilt that consumed her. Why Puck? It could have just as easily been her when she went out to her car less than fifteen minutes earlier to retrieve sheet music. "Puck was a good guy." She repeated as she forced her brain to forever remember the look on Puck's face every time he felt his daughter move, the way the corners of his mouth went up every time he played guitar, and the way he always fought to do right by every member of their club, despite their past differences.

**QUINN**

Emma did a double take when Quinn walked through her door. The usually very well put together girl looked like a mess. The green sweater, that Emma knew had to have come from the closet of Rachel Berry stretched across the blondes abdomen, the poorly knit thread threatening to split apart at any second. Her messy hair and dark circles mirrored those of Rachel Berry who had left just a minutes prior.

"Quinn. Please sit down. I know you must be going through a lot right now, and I can't imagine your grief, but why don't you tell me what happened, sometimes it helps." Emma tried to choice her words cautiously.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she was agitated. "You know what happened, I'm sure you've been told ten times already. I'm not going to talk about it." Quinn didn't have to talk about it, she relived those five minutes in her head every second of everyday.

"Thats fine, I'm not going to force you to discuss anything you don't want to. Will you at least tell me how you are feeling?"

Quinn rolled her eyes once more before deciding to just give in and talk to Ms. Pillsbury, figuring the sooner she did it the sooner she could leave this suffocating office with it's stupid, lying inspirational posters. "I'm feeling tired. I pretend to sleep enough so Rachel and get dads don't worry but sleep rarely comes die to the real life nightmare that replays in my head constantly."

"Im sorry Quinn, things will get better. Is there anything else?"

"Im worried about Rachel, she holds all the sadness she's feeling inside and she thinks I don't notice, but I do and I hate that she thinks she needs to do that." Quinn continued talking about Rachel, going on and on about everything, from the house to the ferrets until Ms. Pillsbury interrupted her

"Quinn? You've been talking about Rachel for about five minutes now. Are you using her as a subject to ignore your own feelings?"

Quinn thought for a second, she hadn't been doing that on purpose, however Rachel was a nice distraction from the nightmare record player in her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Pillsbury. But speaking of, school is out and Rachel is my ride home."

Emma laid her head down on her desk, after properly sanitizing it, of course, once Quinn had left. "Emma?" She jerked her head up at the sound of her name.

"Will." She said in a tired voice. "How are you doing?"

Will shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat in the chair that had been occupied most of the day. "How were the kids? I cancelled Glee, I figured it was the last place they wanted to be."

Emma began to cry. "They're devastated, Will. And I did nothing to help him, I am useless, I would serve a better purpose to this school being a lunch lady or a janitor." Emma cringed as she thought back to the eleven conversations she had today. Maybe she shouldn't have asked them to talk about it, maybe it was too soon, maybe those ten simple words she thought would help so much had done nothing but hurt the kids even worse.

Will snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why don't you talk to me about it? It might help?" So she did, and it did help, she just hoped she helped the kids as much today as Will was helping her. Perhaps those ten little words were more helpful than she had ever expected.

_A/N: I realize Quinn's emotions weren't really touched on in this chapter, however, I wanted to get inside the head of the other gleeks, since they have been pretty much ignored in this fic. Quinn's grieving will be touched upon in the next chapter, which happens to be the funeral, expect some uninvited guests to add some tension. _


	5. The Funeral, Part One

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I absolutely adore them. This is the first part of the funeral, I am hoping to have the second part up either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **_

Quinn sobbed loudly as she threw the only dress she had that she assumed fit _and_ would be appropriate for the funeral; with only three hours to go until the funeral, she has discovered that she assumed wrong. Rachel's eyes grew wide when she opened the door to check on Quinn, only to have the airborne dress smack her in the face as it flew across the room. "I'm assuming there's a problem with this?" She asked holding the offending black dress out in front of her, wearing her own simple black dress, looking very un-Rachel Berry-like.

"It wont fit over my gross obese body." Quinn said quietly, only then realizing she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, she quickly grabbed the towel she had used for her shower and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Oh come on Quinn, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Rachel didn't say anything else after she saw Quinn's cheeks flush in embarrassment as she thought back to Rachel having to take care of her in her fragile state. Rachel didn't want to upset Quinn, especially not today. She half heartedly listened as Quinn ranted about not having anything to wear and not being able to go, focusing most of her attention on her cell phone, attempting to get ahold of the one person she knew could help.

About an hour and half later the doorbell rang, Quinn groaned, she was agitated with Rachel who seemed to be way too calm about her lack of clothing, and she did not want to deal with whatever company was at the door. She sighed as she glanced around the room, all of her clothing was carelessly thrown around the room, evidence of her frantic, failed attempt to find something appropriate to wear. She closed her eyes and thought back to the previous afternoon, when she and Rachel had gone to the Puckerman's to retrieve her belongings.

_Quinn stopped outside his bedroom, the bedroom they shared less than a week ago, the door was closed, and to be honest she wasn't certain she had the strength to open it. Rachel placed her hand reassuringly on the blonde's back, giving her the confidence to turn the handle. Their senses were flooded with the sights and smells of Puck. Quinn inhaled deeply, hoping to never forget the musty smell of his cologne. _

_Rachel stood in the doorframe, partly because she wanted to give Quinn some space while she gathered her things, and partly because she didn't even know if she'd be able to walk through the door. She had been in Noah's room before, but she never really paid much attention to the details. She wondered how she had missed the framed photo of Quinn that sat on the nightstand when she was in there filming Run Joey Run a few months prior. She saw his guitar in the corner, a pain shooting through her chest as she realized she would never hear him play it again and never hear his smooth, sweet voice again. _

_At first Quinn attempted to throw her belongings into her duffel bags as quickly as possible, not wanting to look at his things, not wanting the hole in her heart to grow any larger than it already was. That proved to be a nearly impossible task as she picked up a balled up hoodie of his that lay haphazardly on the floor, bringing it to her face and inhaling his scent, her tears bleeding into the grey fabric. She stuffed it into her bag, wanting something of his, hoping it would make her feel closer to him. She stood up, grabbing a bag off the dresser. "I yelled at him." She said out loud, pulling a tiny outfit out of the bag, tracing the tiny flowers that adorned the white fabric with her fingers, holding the matching hat and booties in her other hand._

_Rachel jumped a little bit, Quinn's voice ripping her out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked confused, staring at the tiny outfit Quinn held, realizing it was for the baby, she also took note of the fluffy white stuffed bunny that sat on the dresser, assuming that too was for the baby. _

"_He bought this for the baby. And I yelled at him, I told him he was wasting money and getting his hopes up for no reason. I told him she wasn't our baby to buy bunnies for or outfits for. I yelled at him and told him he was making everything so much harder for me." Quinn gripped the fabric tighter, as her tears made tiny rivers on her face. _

Quinn was jerked out of her thoughts as a brisk knock echoed through her room, the door swinging open before she had a chance to yell hold on. "No need to worry, your knight in shining armor has arrived."

"Kurt!" Quinn screamed, frantically searching for the towel she had used earlier.

Kurt fought the urge to laugh as he watched the heavily pregnant girl scurry around the room, secretly thankful she had given him a reason to smile, he hadn't done much of that lately. Realizing what she was looking for, he threw her the towel that lay at his feet. "Well, as a gay man, you are the first, and probably the last almost naked woman I will ever see." He glided across the room, placing the garment bags he held in his hand on her bed.

Quinn eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm your knight in shining armor. I come bearing dresses!" Kurt laid each dress out on the bed, noticing how Quinn was narrowing her eyes at him and furrowing her brow in confusion. "Rachel texted me, said you had a dire fashion emergency." Kurt glanced around the room at the the crumpled up clothing strewn about. "Clearly she was right."

"How did you even know what size to get?" She was still in disbelief that he would do this for her, and that Rachel would ask him to do this for her. Maybe she wasn't quite used to having such good friends yet.

Kurt waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "I can just glance at a person and know their measurements, some consider it a gift." Kurt politely turned his head every time Quinn undressed and changed into a different dress he had brought for her, she finally settled on the third, a simple black one with thick straps, she threw a white cardigan over top.

"Do I look okay?" She asked glancing at Kurt's reflection in the mirror.

"Honey, I picked out your outfit, you look fabulous." He turned his focus onto his own reflection, straightening out the black suit jacket and insuring his blue shirt collar was laying properly in place.

"Thank you, Kurt. This means so much to me. I'll find a way to get the money to pay you back, I promise."

Kurt shook his head in protest. "Don't worry about it, Quinn, my treat." She smiled graciously at him, before her expression quickly turned into a frown. "You feel guilty don't you? For being able to smile, laugh, live?" Kurt recognized the action, having felt the same when his mother died. Quinn just nodded, avoiding his gaze. "I understand that, but you can't live like that. Puck would want us all to smile and laugh, hell he'd want us all to be complete badasses. He would hate for us all to be miserable for the rest of our lives.

Quinn crashed into him, taking him by surprise at first, but he quickly wrapped his soothing arms around her. "I hate this, so much." She sobbed pushing her face into his shoulder. "I know Quinn, I know." He whispered back, softly stroking her hair. Kurt let some tears of his fall as he felt the wetness from hers soak through his clothes.

Quinn pulled away, gasping in pain as she clutched her stomach with one hand and her lower back with the other Kurt's blue eyes were the size of saucers, as the fear of him delivering Quinn's baby in Rachel Berry's guest room coursed through his veins. "Is it the baby? Are you in labor?" He asked quickly, waiting for her water to break, coming out in a rush, soaking his designer shoes, like he had seen on television many times before.

"No. No." Quinn shook her head, standing upright again. "It's a muscle spasm, I think. I must have slept on it wrong, I had one a couple of hours ago too."

Kurt nodded, his eyes still big, still anticipating the shoe ruining gush of liquid.

A couple hours later, Quinn stood outside the church with the Berry men, Kurt, and Rachel, waiting on the others to arrive. Quinn was surprised when the Puckerman's didn't go with a traditional Jewish funeral, but she had heard from Tina, whose mom was friends with Mrs. Puckerman, that Grandma Connie had planned the funeral, and she was not Jewish. Quinn was startled when Sue Sylvester, wearing a black tracksuit, came up to her. "Coach Sylvester." Quinn said, trying to be polite.

"Q, I know we've had our differences, since you decided to associate yourself with those poorly formed mouth-breathers and their Jheri curled leader, but I do want to tell you I am sorry for your situation." In an attempt at showing some sort of affection, Sue squeezed Quinn's shoulder before bending over and whispering in her ear. "I meant it when I said you reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester, you are driven and strong, and people like us Q, we make it through these types of things."

"Thank you." Quinn said softly as she watched Sue disappear into the sea of people who were all there to say goodbye to Puck. The remaining eight glee kids soon joined them, all of them noticing how much smaller their group seemed without Puck. They were quickly joined by Mr. Schuester, who would be speaking at the funeral, and Ms. Pillsbury.

As they were walking towards the church, Quinn heard a familiar, powerful, booming voice call out her name. Although she had not heard the voice for sometime, the sound of it made her flinch, just as it always had. "Daddy?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper, almost childlike, forgetting her anger at the man for a brief second.

"Quinny." Her mother appeared behind her father, her eyes instantly going down towards her daughter's ever growing stomach, she reflexively put her hand out to touch it, only to have that hand smacked away by her husband. "Don't." He said in a harsh tone

Quinn flinched again as she watched her mom submit to then man, standing slightly behind him and looking at the ground. "Why are you here?"

"It wouldn't look too good if we didn't show at our bastard of a grandchild's funeral, despite what an abomination that baby is." Quinn's mom closed her eyes and returned her stare to the ground as her husband spoke those hurtful words, not wanting to see the look on her daughter's face.

Quinn bit her lip, but she didn't say anything, in her sixteen years on this earth, it had been drilled into her head that she was to never talk back to her father, no matter what he said, or how awful he was being. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling her baby girl move around inside of her, not understanding how anyone could refer to her as a bastard or an abomination, especially today, at her daddy's funeral.

Rachel Berry, however, did not fear Russell Fabray, nor did she feel the need to show him any respect, he certainly didn't deserve it. Seeing his daughter tense up, her face contorted in rage Brian spoke up, before she could, not wanting to see this obviously disgusting man verbally attack his precious baby girl, like he had done to Quinn. "Mr. Fabray, I would say there is a time and place for everything, and that this is neither. But there is a never a time, nor place for a man to speak so hatefully to his daughter. Come along Quinn, kids, we don't want to be late." He herded the kids forward before Mr. Fabray could respond. Silently cursing the man, who obviously cared about no one but himself.

Quinn felt a tightness in her chest as she walked into the church, flowers surrounded the shiny wooden box that held her baby's father. She glanced up at a large screen as she took her seat in the middle of all the glee kids, where a slideshow of pictures began to play. Soft, soothing instrumental music played over the pictures. Quinn couldn't help but smile as pictures of a mischievous little boy with bouncing curls and green eyes flashed upon the screen. Puck was an adorable child, and she hoped their baby looked like him. She never wanted the slideshow to end, she loved seeing a young Puck holding a baseball bat, smiling a toothless grin, and tears flowed from all of her friends eyes when the slideshow progressed to the most recent pictures, the ones of all of them smiling at Glee Club. Him jokingly sitting in Artie's lap with a goofy grin on his face, him laying his head on Quinn's stomach. She also didn't want it to end because she knew when it did, it would be time to say goodbye.

Quinn tearfully listened as Mrs. Puckerman began to talk about her son, squeezing Rachel's hand for support. A horrid pain ripped through Quinn's abdomen as Mrs. Puckerman spoke. Rachel looked over, mouthing "Are you okay?", concern written all over her face as Quinn grabbed her hand harder, trying to get through the pain. Quinn just nodded, telling herself they were only braxton hicks contractions, she was only thirty-five weeks along.

Twenty minutes later, as Mr. Schuester was up giving his eulogy she was hit with another wave of pain ripping through her abdomen, hoping no one took notice of the way she tensed up. _Not today. _She thought to herself, once again she reassured herself that they were nothing but braxton Hicks contractions as she turned her attention back to Mr. Schuester.


	6. The Funeral, Part Two

_**A/n: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really didn't expect to get this done and ready until tomorrow night, but your reviews really inspired me, so thank you. This is the second, and last, part of the funeral. After this chapter, the focus will shift from Puck's death to Quinn and Rachel's friendship/relationship, with Puck's death still being mentioned of course, but that will not be the main focus any longer. Enjoy! And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **_

****

Quinn remained seated in the pew, watching her friends file out on both sides of her, disappearing into the mass of mourners, who were headed to the cemetery for the burial. Quinn wanted to move, she knew she had to get up, but getting up and leaving meant it was all over. Putting his body into the ground would make it too official, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

Rachel stood outside with the rest of the Glee club, her parents, and teachers. Her eyes scanned the large crowd when she realized Quinn had not followed her out. "Quinn never came out of the church." She announced to the others, who had already noticed, and whose eyes were doing some scanning of their own. "I'm going to go get her." She quickly looked back when she felt a hand grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"I'll go." Santana said, releasing Rachel from her grasp. "I think I can help her." She explained when she saw Rachel open her mouth in protest. "Please."

Rachel nodded, having never heard the dark haired cheerio speak so softly and genuinely. Her daddy wrapped his arms around her, offering her support as she leaned into him.

Santana, and Brittany, who had followed her like a baby duck, stopped in their tracks when they opened the door of the church and saw Quinn slowly walking down the aisle towards Puck's coffin. Santana knew from personal experience Quinn needed this. This was her last chance to say goodbye, and even though it would be impossibly hard, Santana knew Quinn would be better off in the long run if she was given the chance to say goodbye. Santana motioned for Brittany to follow her and they quietly sat in the last row of pews.

"Hi." Quinn all but whispered as she placed her hand on the cool, hard surface of the coffin. "I miss you." Quinn glanced over at the large photograph of Puck, which sat on an easel next to his coffin. She habitually rolled her eyes, as much as that smug smile of his pissed her off when he was up to mischief, she loved it.

"You know, anytime the phone rings, or I get a text, or see a red pick up drive by, I expect it to be you. It seems stupid, but I do. Will that ever change? Or will I always be waiting for you?" Tears fell from Quinn's eyes as she tightened her grip on the coffin. "When we slept together, I thought my life was over and when I found out I was pregnant, I was even more sure that it was over. When my parents threw me out, once again I figured my life was over. Then when I got kicked off the Cheerios I was certain my life was over, I thought Cheerios was my life, well Cheerios and Finn. Then Finn found out my big lie, and I lost him too and was more certain than ever that my life was over. But it wasn't. You let me live with you, and you took care of me, and our baby. I was just beginning to think my life wasn't over, that maybe it was really just beginning. But now your life is over, and I don't know how I'm supposed to go on with mine." Quinn's voice cracked as a sob escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you Puck, I tried, I really did. Maybe if I had started the CPR sooner or done it better..." Quinn's voice trailed off as she played that scene in her mind again, wishing she could have the memory erased from her mind.

"You know, everyone keeps telling me to only think of the good memories, not the bad one. But the good ones hurt too, thinking of them makes me realize you and I will never make a memory again. God Puck, everything hurts. Everything reminds me of you. This morning, Rachel's dad was baking and I had to leave the room to keep from sobbing, because all I could think of was the time we were in the Home Ec room and we ended up covered in flour and eggs. I used to laugh at that memory, but now all I can do is cry. Will I ever smile at our happy memories again, Puck?" She paused for a second, not wanting to break down completely.

Quinn removed her hand from the coffin and placed it on her stomach. "Every time our daughter kicks, I have to stop myself from calling your name to come feel her. I know you loved her so much, and I promise you she will know that, even though she isn't mine to keep, she will know her daddy loved her." Quinn couldn't keep herself together any longer and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Upon seeing Quinn fall to the ground in grief, Santana quickly made her way to the front of the church, Brittany close on her heels. "Q." She said as she knelt down next to her friend, making a conscious effort to keep her gaze away from the coffin and the smiling picture of Puck, she had to keep it together and be strong for Quinn. "Its okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"You're lying!" Quinn shouted between her sobs, her voice hoarse and laced with sorrow. "Puck is dead, nothing is ever going to be okay again."

"Quinn I know it seems like that now, but I promise you it will be, I know from experience-"

Quinn cut Santana off. "Oh really S? I wasn't aware you once had the father of your baby die in your arms."

Santana ignored the comment and cupped Quinn's face in her hands, forcing the girl to meet her eyes, before continuing. "I promise you, Quinn it wont be like this forever. I'm not saying the pain and anguish ever really go away completely, because they don't. You will always miss him, probably every day. But you learn how to go on living with the hurt, some days will hurt more than others, and some days will not hurt at all. Unfortunately death is a big part of life and sometimes it happens a lot sooner than it should, to people who deserve to live long, happy lives."

Quinn nodded and made an attempt to wipe the tears from her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry I yelled at you S."

"Don't be Q. I should be apologizing, all the stupid shit I did to you, the sexting and flirting with him, when I knew all he really wanted was to be with you." Santana stood up, extending her hand out to Quinn to help her off the floor.

"Thank you, S." Quinn said once she reached her feet.

"Now come on, Berry was practically having a panic attack when she couldn't find you, she probably thinks I've kidnapped you or something." Santana turned from Quinn, and smiled at Brittany, who she knew was having a hard time processing all of this, Brittany had never lost anyone she cared about before and she stood there silently, her eyes never leaving Puck's coffin. "Let's go, B." Santana said sweetly, the two Cheerios linking arms and beginning to walk away, until they heard Quinn let out a pained gasp behind them.

Santana whipped around, her eyes darting back and forth between Quinn's terrified face, that was twisted in pain and the clear liquid trickling down her legs, creating a puddle on the carpeted floor. She turned to Brittany and shouted "B, go get Mr. Schue, now!"

Brittany nodded and ran outside to find the group, who were all standing outside the church, all of them looking worried for Quinn, and sad for Puck. "Mr. Schuester?" She asked, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Yes, Brittany? Did you all find Quinn?" Mr. Schuester asked turning around to face his student, the rest of the kids looked on in anticipation.

"Yes. Quinn peed on the floor. It was gross."

The group let out a collective "What?" As they looked on in confusion.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "She screamed and we turned around and I think she was peeing and Santana told me to come get you Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester thought for a second as processed what Brittany had just told him, knowing it was extremely plausible for the baby to be pushing on Quinn's bladder, causing her to have an accident, but when he thought about the scream Brittany mentioned, he put it all together. "Oh my God." He turned to Emma, the Berry men, and the rest of the kids. "Her water broke, Quinn must be in labor."


	7. The Most Beautiful Sound

**A/N: Thank you very much for taking the time to review the last chapter. I adore each and every single one of them. I hope you like this chapter, for some reason, it took a lot long to write than usual. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

Santana anxiously paced back and forth in front of the pew she had forced Quinn to sit down while they waited, her calm and controlled disposition quickly disintegrating as she watched Quinn double over as she fought to get through the pain of yet another contraction. "Alright Q, just breathe or something." She ran her hands through her thick dark hair, murmuring "Oh thank God." When she saw Mr. Schuester, closely followed by the others, run through the doors.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Mr. Schuester gently asked the terrified girl, kneeling down so he was at eye level with her.

"I think my water broke." Quinn's voice was shaky, she had never been so scared before. "Where's Rachel?" She asked, ignoring the surprised looks of the rest of her friends. Sure, it was well known Quinn and Rachel were no longer enemies, and Rachel had allowed Quinn to sleep at her house the past couple of nights, but they had not known the girls had become so close.

"Present and accounted for." Rachel pushed past the rest of the group, sitting down on the pew next to Quinn. "We're going to get you to hospital, okay Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head. "No no no. It's too soon, I've still got five weeks to go, she can't come yet, she can't."

"Can't she just keep her legs closed or something?" Brittany asked.

Rachel shot Brittany a dirty look. "This is why I prepared a powerpoint presentation on what everyone would need to do if Quinn went into labor in our presence. I had a pamphlet too." Rachel was becoming frantic, but she knew now, more than ever, she needed to use her superb acting skills and at least seem calm, for Quinn's sake.

"I am NOT going to the hospital. My baby cannot be born today. Today was supposed to be all about Puck, I am so sorry I am taking that away." Tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks. "Please I cannot have her today, it's too soon."

"Quinn, sweetheart. I know you're scared, but we need to you to the hospital, okay?" Rachel's dad, Paul spoke up in a soothing voice.

"Okay." Will clapped his hands together, much like the way he did when he was about to explain a new assignment to the kids. "I'll take Quinn to the hospital in my car, Santana, Brittany, who don't you join us." Will said, naming the members of New Directions he assumed Quinn was closest too. "The rest of you divide up and either ride with Artie's dad, who should be in the parking lot waiting to take him to the cemetery, Ms. Pillsbury, or the Berry's." Will directed the students, who all nodded.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "I'll see you in a little while, okay?" Rachel reluctantly let go of Quinn's hand and stood up to go with her dad's to the hospital.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist, startling the girl. "No. Please Rachel, don't leave me."

Rachel was surprised, pleasantly so. She obviously knew her and Quinn had grown closer over the past few days, but Quinn had been friends with Brittany and Santana since middle school and Rachel had assumed their company would be more than enough for Quinn. Rachel smiled at the idea of Quinn wanting her there. Rachel Berry wasn't used to be wanted, especially by her New Directions friends, she was merely needed or tolerated, but rarely wanted. "I wont you leave you, Quinn." She said staring into large, terrified hazel eyes. "I promise."

Once they arrived at the hospital, they were quite a sight to be seen; fourteen people, wearing suits or dresses running down the corridors of the hospital, trying to reach the maternity ward. Rachel was pushing Quinn in a wheelchair she had all but stolen from an extremely startled man in the front of the hospital. "Move it people! Woman about to give birth coming through!" Rachel would shout as they encountered others, flying through the hallways. "Hello, I am Rachel Berry, my friend Quinn Fabray is about to give birth." Rachel said, faking a calm voice, really putting those superb acting skills to the test, once they reached the nurses station.

"I'll be with you in a moment." The nurse at the desk said, not bothering to look up from the file in front of her.

"Did you not hear me? I said, my friend is about to bring a new life into this world, help her!" Rachel raised her voice, slamming her fist on the counter above the desk, causing a cup filled with pens to topple over and fall onto the floor.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed from her wheelchair, part of her extremely embarrassed and another part of her really glad she had a friend there to rally for her.

"Jesus Berry, settle down." Santana said plopping down in a chair, grabbing a magazine. "It will probably be hours, maybe even days before Q pops that kid out."

Quinn's eyes bulged at the thought of being in this excruciating pain for that long. "Girl, settle down, you know how Santana can be." Mercedes said placing a calming hand on Quinn's shoulder, while shooting Santana a disapproving look.

"Guys, stop fighting. The baby won't come out if we are all fighting, she will be too scared." Brittany said quietly.

"Brittany's right, arguing, and yelling at the nursing staff is not going to make this easier on Quinn." Mr. Schuester said trying to gain control of the situation once more.

About that time the nurse made her way from around the desk. "We'll get you put in a room, then I have some paperwork for you to fill out okay?" 

Quinn nodded as the nurse began to push her down the corridor towards some double doors which lead to the maternity ward. "Everyone needs to wait here while we get the mother settled in." The nurse instructed when she noticed the entire crowd of fourteen beginning to follow her through the double doors.

"Is Q coming back, S?" Brittany asked as she watched Quinn disappear behind the doors.

"Yeah B, she'll be back, it's okay." Santana linked pinkies with the other girl to soothe not only Brittany's nerves, but hers as well.

After Santana and Brittany's exchange the group took their seats in the waiting area adjacent to the nurses station. The only sound was the ticking of the clock, too much was weighing on everyones mind to have any form of conversation. To go from the funeral of their good friend to the birth of his child all within an hour was emotionally exhausting. "Miss Fabray indicated there was no father present." The same nurse said, breaking the silence, her judgement of Quinn as a promiscuous, careless sixteen year old was evident. "She has asked for a Rachel to be in the room with her during the birth. Which one of you is Rachel?" The nurse asked scanning the group, her eyes stopping on the small brunette who hesitantly raised her hand. "Come along, we'll get you suited up."

"Wait." Rachel said, standing in front of the chair she had previously occupied, as if she was frozen. "My fathers excused me from the birth video in sex-ed last year, due to the fact they lacked the confidence I could emotionally process the event. What if I choose not to go?" Rachel felt guilty for even considering not complying with Quinn's request, but she was terrified and she didn't know if she could handle seeing her newly acquired friend go through such an event.

"Well, she could ask someone else or do it alone, someone doesn't have to be there." The nurse responded, look quite impatient.

Rachel glanced around the room at Quinn's other options. Quinn certainly couldn't ask Rachel's fathers, she knew Quinn wasn't entirely comfortable with Ms. Pillsbury plus with Ms. Pillsbury's fear of germs she couldn't possibly be an option, and then there was Mr. Schu, who would probably make an awesome labor coach, but him being there would be wildly inappropriate and Rachel could see Coach Sylvester having a field day if she ever found out. Rachel continued to glance around the room Mike, Matt, Tina, and Artie weren't good options, Quinn wasn't nearly close enough to them. The babygate drama prevented Finn from being a viable option, and Kurt couldn't possibly do it, Rachel recalled how pale the boy got last week after the mere mention of a vagina in biology class. The thought of Santana being patient and caring enough to be a decent coach was laughable, and Brittany...no just no. Her attention finally turned to Mercedes. Perfect. Mercedes was cool under pressure, yet loving and caring enough to successfully coach Quinn through labor. But Quinn hadn't asked for Mercedes, she had asked for her.

Having enough of the silence the nurse began to walk away. "I'll tell the mother to ask someone else."

The nurse rolled her eyes when she heard Rachel yell "Wait!" Rachel walked quickly to catch up with nurse. "I'll do it. I want to do it."

Quinn gazed out the window, taking a breather, thankful to be in between contractions. She still could not believe she was going to have her baby today. Since the day she saw those two pink lines on that little white stick she knew this day would come, and she thought she had been prepared and ready, but here in this moment she knew she was neither prepared, nor ready. She groaned when she heard the door to her room open, thinking about how badly the examine the doctor gave her a little while ago had hurt, not ready for another one. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Rachel cautiously walking to her bedside.

Rachel attempted to utilize the relaxation breathing techniques she used before her performances in an attempt to calm herself down. "Is this really happening?" She asked Quinn, who was dressed in a blue hospital gown, her blonde hair was let loose from the up-do it had previously been restrained in.

"I think so." Quinn responded, her eyes quickly filling with tears. "Im so scared Rachel, I don't think I can do this."

Before Rachel could respond the doctor came in. He was a tall man in his early fifties, his hair was cut short and was greying. His blue eyes were kind and his smile always genuine. "Well, Quinn it looks like we are having a baby today."

"But it's too early, she's still got five weeks left. She can't come yet." Quinn protested.

The doctor nodded slowly, understanding the young mother's concern. "Yes, your little one is early, that is unfortunately expected with someone your age, and while we do have some slight concerns about her health, I'm fairly confident she will do just fine. However, no matter what her condition she will be taken to the intensive care nursery following her birth. "

Quinn nodded, not taking much comfort in the doctor's optimism. The sound of her daughter's heart, beating loud and strong, echoing through the room, via the fetal monitor she was hooked up to, was the only thing that comforted her.

Back in the waiting area, the seconds ticking by seemed more like hours to the New Directions gang, all of them awaiting news on Quinn or the baby. All of them were feeling helpless, wanting to do something for Quinn, but knowing all they could do was wait. "I should have known." Kurt said, breaking the silence, causing the rest of them to glance up at him. "She doubled over in pain while I was helping her get dressed, she said it was a muscle spasm, but I should have known."

Mercedes squeezed her best friend's hand. "There's no way you could have known, Kurt. I mean the girl apparently admitted to Mr. Schuester on the way over here she had been having contractions all throughout the funeral service, and all of us were oblivious."

Santana spoke up, setting her magazine down on her lap. "It freaked me out a little bit when Q asked for Treasure Trail to be in the room with her, but you know what I realized? Did any of us bother to call Q and check on her after Puck died? I know I sure as hell didn't. Yeah we all lost Puck, but she was carrying his baby and we should all be ashamed of ourselves I know I am." Santana sighed before going back to her magazine, her heartfelt rant causing her to get suspicious looks from her teammates. "What? So I care about Q, but that does not mean that I will ever stop kicking ass."

The kids all held their breath when they saw Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, who had gone to the nurses station for an update on Quinn, return to the waiting area. "Well? What's going on?" Finn asked from his chair, he had been relatively quiet throughout the whole process.

"Well guys, the nurses said we should be meeting Quinn's baby anytime now, she is getting ready push." Will raised his eyebrows, slightly excited, that excitement diminishing when he realized he should be welcoming his own daughter into the world, his daughter who never even existed.

"Berry, I swear to God if you do not put the damn camera down I am going to take it from you and shove it where the sun don't shine!" Quinn panted, as Rachel snapped what seemed like dozens upon dozens of pictures.

"This is precisely the reason I keep my camera in my purse at all times. One day you are going to cherish these photographs, Quinn." Rachel continued to snap away, despite the glares, Rachel thought the glares added a necessary dramatic effect.

"Do it, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Quinn warned when Rachel attempted to stick the camera under the sheet which was covering Quinn's spread legs and dropped knees.

"Oh Quinn, I'm only trying to capture every moment of this experience for you."

Quinn sighed. "Why don't you just wait up here by my shoulders, and please try to keep the photographs to a minimum."

Rachel complied and twenty minutes later, photographs were the last thing on her mind; Quinn had begun pushing and was bearing down so hard on Rachel's hand, Rachel was hoping science had come far enough to successfully and easily preform hand transplants. "Come on Quinn, you are doing so great. Breathe he he hoo he he hoo."

"Cut it out Berry!" Quinn screamed. "If you he he or hoo hoo at me one more time, so help me..." Quinn obviously knew birth was going to be painful, but she was not expecting it to be quite _this_ painful. It honestly felt like the baby was making her way down the birth canal with an ax in hand, ripping her entire body in half. Exhaustion was beginning to take over, just when she thought she couldn't last another second she heard the doctor say "Come on Quinn, one final push, her head is out."

There was one final sharp pain as her shoulders exit Quinn's body, the baby's torso and feet glide out easily in comparison. Quinn hears Rachel politely decline cutting the cord and Quinn lifts her head up off the pillow and watches the lifeline which connected her and her daughter for the past nine months be severed. Before Quinn knows it, the small baby is placed on her chest, her high pitched cries were the most beautiful sound the young mother had ever heard. "I love you." She whispered as she placed a small kiss on the baby's wet head. It shocked her how easily the words came out of her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she saw the baby's dark hair pushed up into a tiny mohawk, from where she had been dried off. "She has a mohawk." Quinn said, turning to face Rachel, who had begun snapping pictures again. "He always wanted her to have a mohawk."

"Quinn...she's so beautiful." Rachel was surprised as tears fell from her own eyes. "You did it Quinn. She's here, you did such a good job." The two girls shared a bright smile as they stared down at the squirming baby on Quinn's chest.


	8. Porcelain Doll

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for the reviews. Lots of Baby Fluff going on in this chapter. Next few chapters will be quite fluffy, hopefully that will balance out the angst filled emotional chapters in the beginning. As always, feedback is very much appreciated.**

Quinn laid back in her hospital bed, sadly watching a nurse wheel her baby out to go to the intensive care unit for observation. "She looks like him." She said quietly, glancing up to meet Rachel's eyes for a brief second, quickly returning her gaze to the door, wishing she could have gone with the baby, but she was under strict orders to rest.

"I agree, but she looks like you too. She's so beautiful Quinn." Rachel paused for a moment. "Does she have a name?"

Quinn closed her eyes, too exhausted to shed the tears she wanted to. "I know what I want to name her, but I don't know if it is my place."

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Regardless of whether you keep her or not, you are her mother, you always will be and if there is a name you would like to give her, then you should."

"Beth." Quinn's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Beth Caroline Fabray Puckerman. He wanted to name her Beth. And when he sang Sweet Caroline, even though it was to you, it absolutely melted me."

"Beth Caroline Fabray Puckerman." Rachel repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

Quinn blinked her eyes rapidly as Rachel's bright camera flash went off in her face. "Berry." She practically growled.

"The moment you named your daughter should be captured." Rachel said matter of factly ignoring Quinn's glares. After a few minutes Quinn's face softened and Rachel used this opportunity to ask Quinn a question which had been weighing on her mind since the moment Beth was placed on Quinn's chest. "Will you keep her?"

Quinn let out a shaky sigh. "I love her, the love I feel for her is s strong and was so immediate, I cannot imagine spending a single day without her. On top of that, she is Puck's baby girl. She is a part of him and the thought of giving up the one piece of Puck we all have left is unbearable. However, the rational part of me realizes I am a homeless sixteen year old and I know I cannot raise Beth alone, she deserves better than that."

Rachel stared into Quinn's sad eyes, counting the specks of brown and orange amongst the deep green. "You certainly are not homeless, Quinn nor are you alone you have Glee we will-"

Quinn raised her hand up, indicating Rachel to stop talking. "I could never ask your fathers, who have already done more than enough for me to allow me to move into their home with a newborn. Please do not make this any more difficult than it already is." Quinn felt slightly guilty when she saw Rachel's face fall, she knew the girl was only trying to help. "Hey Rachel? Do you think you could do me a favor?" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

"Absolutely. Anything you need Quinn. Are you hungry? Do you need another blanket? I will summon the rude nursing staff and acquire whatever it is."

Quinn shook her head. "No. No it's nothing like that. I was wondering if you could go check on Beth, I'm really worried about her and the doctor has ordered me to stay in bed and rest."

"Of course Quinn." Rachel began to walk out of the room before slowly turning around. "Try and rest Quinn, you've had a long day. Once in the hall Rachel pulled her phone out sending a text to both of her dads, telling them to go to Quinn's room immediately.

Paul and Brian both jumped as their phones went off simultaneously. They read the text from their daughter and shared a worried glance. They looked around the room at everyone else and wondered if they should worry them too.

Santana and Brittany lay with their heads on each others shoulder, both having dosed off into a light sleep. Artie was rolling his wheelchair back and forth doing a nervous pace. Tina mindlessly flipped through a magazine with Mercedes, trying to find a distraction. Kurt sat staring at the doors willing them to open, secretly wondering what kind of impact all of this stress was going to have on his skin. Ms. Pillsbury wiped the chair she was in with a sanitizing wipe, for the eighth time. Mike and Matt played a quiet game of cards in the corner.

Finn sat quietly by himself, staring at the floor, thinking about how different this moment would be if Rachel had never told him the truth. He would be behind those doors, welcoming his little Drizzle into the world. Will was having similar thoughts, wondering if Terri could have ever pulled off her crazy plan. Both of them mourning a daughter who was never theirs.

"Excuse us." Brian said standing up "Paul and I just received a text from Rachel, she told us to come to Quinn's room as soon as we could. We'll let you know what we find out." He gave the group a reassuring smile before leading his husband towards the double doors.

"Do you think the baby's here, Mr. Schu?" Artie asked nervously, ceasing his pacing.

"I don't know guys. " Will's stomach was tied into a nervous knot, as was everyone else's .

"Dad! Daddy! Rachel shouted from where she was leaning on the wall outside of Quinn's room.

"Rachel what is it? Is Quinn okay? Is it the baby?" Paul ask nervously.

"The baby is beautiful dad. Beth, her name is Beth." Rachel beamed.

Paul and Brian both smiled. "I'll go tell everyone, they will all be delighted!" Brian said.

"No. You can't. Not yet." Rachel said before the man could leave. "Its Quinn, that's why I needed to talk to you."

Their smiles quickly faded. "Were there complications? Is Quinn okay?"

"No. No complications." Rachel responded. "Physically, Quinn's okay but emotionally, that is another story. I can see she wants to keep Beth, however she feels as if she is no longer welcome in our home and she believes a baby would be an even bigger imposition."

Paul and Brian shared a look before Brian finally spoke. "We'll take care of this SugarPlum, will you be joining us?"

Rachel shook her head no. "I must go check on Beth."

Rachel stood outside the intensive care nursery, anxiously waiting for assistance. "Hello, I was wondering if I could check on Beth, well I mean Baby Girl Fabray."

"Only family is permitted back here, are you related to the baby?" The nurse replied.

Rachel bit her lip nervously, she might as well be related she saw the baby come into the world, heard her first cries, and even held her just minutes after she was born. "Yes, I'm her...aunt." Rachel flashed her award winning smile before the nurse instructed her to wash her hands and place a gown over her clothes. "How is she?" Rachel asked when they reached Beth's bassinet.

The nurse could see the worry in Rachel's eyes. "No need for concern she's doing wonderful. 5lbs 6oz and 19 inches long."

Rachel smiled as she placed her finger near Beth's hand, the baby squeezed the finger tightly. Beth was beautiful. She had a head full of Noah's thick dark hair, that curled at the nape of her neck. She had Quinn's button nose and wide eyes, and her father's pouty lips were pursed as she slept peacefully.

"I was getting ready to wheel her to the regular nursery, you can meet us there if you'd like."

Rachel nodded. "May the rest of the family meet her?"

The nurse nodded. "Come to the glass window, I'll bring her over when we get there"

Rachel stopped by Quinn's room first. "So?" She questioned when she walked in the room, to see the sight of Quinn and her daddy hugging, Quinn saying thank you over and over again through her tears.

"We're going to have to stock up on diapers and bottles." Paul said with a smile.

"How is she? Is she breathing on her own? Is she sick?" Quinn asked, wanting an update on her daughter, fearing her condition had deteriorated.

"Well, Mommy, she is a tiny, but perfect 5 lbs 6oz and is in fact being transfered to the regular nursery as we speak." Rachel replied smiling as Quinn's concerned face softened into an exhausted smile. "I'm going to go tell the others, they still don't know Baby Beth is here." Rachel smiled as she left the room.

"There's Rachel!" Kurt shouted, startling his teammates.

"Would New Directions care to meet their newest member?" Rachel smiled and raised her eyebrows, summoning everyone over to the nursery window. Squeals of excited chatter came from the group as they made their way over. "There." Rachel pointed to the bassinet closest to them.

"She is the porcelain doll I always wanted and never got." Kurt exclaimed. "She has her mother's flawless bone structure."

"I wanted her to look like me." Brittany pouted. "Why is she black? Why does she look like Mercedes?"

Santana gave her friend a disapproving look, noticing her line of sight was pointed at the wrong baby. "No B, this baby here is Q's." Santana corrected gesturing towards Beth's bassinet.

Everyone smiled as they watched the tiny baby squirming in her bassinet, her pink hat too big, rebelling against the blanket the nurse kept trying to swaddle her in. "Well it seems as if she has certainly inherited her father's defiant nature, Quinn is going to have her hands full." Rachel smiled as she watched the baby, who, in her opinion, was clearly the cutest out of all the babies in the nursery, the tiniest, but still the cutest.

Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I was under the impression Quinn was giving the baby up?" He asked, glancing towards Rachel.

"She's had a change of heart, her and Beth will be staying with my fathers and I, for the time being." Rachel's eyes never left the baby. She could not really explain it, but she felt a connection to the baby, perhaps it was because she watched her come into this world or maybe it was because she missed the baby's father so much, but whatever the reason, it was there.

"She named her Beth, just like he asked." Kurt said, remembering the day Puck had sung to Quinn.

"Beth Caroline Fabray Puckerman." Rachel smiled again. "It's perfect.."

"It's kind of a mouthful." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel glared at her. "It. is. perfect."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Settle down Berry, I guess its a fine name. So what is Q going to do, clear out a dresser drawer and let the kid sleep in there?" Santana furrowed her brow when she recognized a certain twinkle in Rachel's eye. It was the same twinkle she got prior to presenting a fifty slide powerpoint on the importance of vocal warm-ups or when she thought of dramatic new number to do. "I know that look Berry, and I do not like it."

"I have a project, that involves each and every one of you." Rachel smiled brightly as she turned from the glass to face her team. "This is going to be wonderful.


	9. Secret Surprise

_**A/N: Wonderful reviews, really wonderful, thank you so much. Very inspiring. More baby fluff in this chapter and as usual, feedback is always loved. On a side note, Santana's monologue from Chapter 4 kind of gave me the idea to write a Oneshot about her backstory, it's called Toffee Colored Eyes and Secrets of the Universe, it is slightly related to this story, so I figured I should mention it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

New Directions, as well as Emma and Will, all anxiously sat in the Berry's living room, waiting on Rachel, who had called a team meeting to discuss her latest brilliant idea. "If she turns the projector on may we leave?" Kurt asked, just as Rachel walked into the room.

"Forgive me for taking so long. I just wanted to insure all my research was accurate and in place, also no need to worry, Kurt, as much as I would love to present the powerpoint presentation I created in regards to this subject, I am afraid there is no time. " Rachel opened the folder she had been holding and revealed a stack of pamphlets, getting a collective groan from her teammates. Choosing to ignore them, she began to the pass the pamphlets out. "As you all know, Beth and Quin will be coming home tomorrow, to a home which is lacking the necessary baby supplies."

"Wow. I think this is the first team meeting you have called that has not, in some way, revolved around your pursuit of stardom." Mercedes acknowledged.

Rachel smiled before continuing. "My daddies have decided to finance this project, so there are no worries there, it would be appreciated if you could all pull out and glance over your pamphlets while I explain. Now, Finn, Mike, and Matt you are in charge of purchasing, as well as putting together the nursery furniture. In your pamphlet you will see what wood color to get as well as the necessary dimensions, please do not stray away from the pamphlet, follow it exactly. Santana, Brittany, and Tina you are in charge of painting if you would please turn to page three-"

"What the hell Berry, why is this pamphlet so thick?" Santana groaned as she roughly flipped through the pamphlet. "Dip brush in paint, run brush over wall, repeat. Not hard, certainly not six pages worth of information."

"It confuses me." Brittany mumbled quietly, looking at her pamphlet upside down.

"There are a specific number of strokes necessary to achieve an optimal result. Tina you are in charge of insuring Santana does not stray away from the pamphlet." Rachel ignored Tina's fear stricken face, as she thought about having to tell Santana what to do. "And that Brittany does not ingest any paint, I'm sure we all recall the art class incident earlier this semester." Rachel added as everyone, but Brittany, who was still looking at her pamphlet upside down, nodded in recollection. "Okay, moving on Mr. Schu, Artie, I've put you two in charge of getting all the basic baby essentials."

Mr. Schuester furrowed his brow as he looked at the list Rachel provided. "Rachel, this list is twelve pages long."

"And the print is so tiny." Artie added squinting his eyes underneath his thick glasses.

"Well, only the best for Beth Caroline Fabray Puckerman. Plus the only supplies available to her at the moment are a pair of booties, a hat, a onesie, and a stuffed bunny." Rachel then turned her attention to Mercedes and Kurt, who were smiling as they glanced through their pamphlets. "Finally, some excitement going on. Kurt, Mercedes you are in charge of clothing and general décor of the nursery, that includes linens, lamps, pictures, and so forth. I have provided suggestions, but please stick to a soft, feminine theme. Finally, Ms. Pillsbury you are in charge of sterilizing all of the items coming through the door. I do not want a single germ to come near little Beth." Ms. Pillsbury clapped in delight at the thought of sterilizing and sanitizing all day.

Back at the hospital, Quinn did not fail to notice she had no visitors yet today. She sighed, this is what she had feared, the glee kids were only being nice to her because they felt sorry for her situation, not because they were her true friends, and would abandon her as soon as she had the baby. She craned her neck when she heard Beth stirring in the bassinet next to the hospital bed. Quinn leaned over and gently scooped Beth up and cradled her in her arms. "Hi little girl." Quinn cooed. "I hope keeping you is the best choice for you, I hope it is not selfish of me. You are so small and helpless I'm terrified I won't be enough for you. Your daddy told me I would love you enough for the both of us. I wish he was here, he would have been wrapped around your finger in a second. I cannot promise you I will be a perfect mom and never make mistakes, but I can promise to always try my best to be the mom you deserve and to always love you, no matter what." Quinn softly kiss the top of Beth's head.

She could stare at Beth for hours, she smiled as Beth fell back asleep, sighing as the baby's brow furrowed and her lips cast downward. Quinn silently wondered if her grief had somehow been passed on to Beth while she was still growing inside of her. She wondered if the tiny baby missed the sweet, smooth voice of her father, if she was even capable of being aware that a voice who spoke to her everyday and night was gone. Quinn let a few tears fall as she allowed herself to miss Puck, she cried for both her and Beth.

Meanwhile, project BBR (Baby Beth's Room), as Rachel called it, was coming along nicely, the furniture had been purchased, several trunk loads of baby clothes and linens were currently being washed, and Artie and Will were nearly through the seemingly impossible list of baby items, they still were not sure why it was necessary for Beth to have the, very hard to find, 'Baby Spa'. All they were waiting on was the painting to be finished so they could set up. Rachel huffed as she stood in the doorway to the nursery. "Come on girls, lets move, make sure your strokes are even." Watching Santana, Brittany, and Tina put the finishing touches on the soft pink walls.

Santana slammed her brush into the paint pail. "And what exactly are you contributing to this genius little project of yours, RuPaul?" She could only take so much of Rachel's barking before she snapped.

"I am supervisor." Rachel said proudly. "Need I remind you this was my idea, if it were up to you, Beth would be sleeping in a nightstand."

Santana rolled her eyes as she resumed her painting. "Actually, I said dresser. And if it were up to me we would have boughten a couple outfits, diapers, thrown a crib in the corner and called it a day."

"Precisely the reason why I am supervisor. Quinn deserves this, as does Beth." Rachel said as she exited the room, in search of someone else to supervise(boss around).

* * *

Quinn was relieved to see Rachel walk in her hospital room the next day, the day she and Beth were being discharged. "I didn't see any of you guys yesterday." She said softly.

Rachel could see the hurt look on Quinn's face and it made her want to spill the beans, confess everything to Quinn. She could tell Quinn felt as though none of them cared enough to stop by or even call to check on her. "We were busy, Glee Rehearsal."

"Oh." Quinn said as she stared at Beth who was laying on the hospital bed. "I have to get her dressed, I've never done it before. I don't know why I am so nervous." Quinn held her her shaking hand for Rachel to see.

Rachel smiled as she noticed the outfit Puck had purchased laying next to the baby. "I can help if you'd like."

Beth screamed as the two nervous girls clumsily put the baby's limbs through the necessary holes. "I am a terrible mother!" Quinn broke down as Beth continued to cry, her post pregnancy hormones getting the best of her.

Rachel's eyes were big, and she felt overwhelmed. She liked to be in control of situations and she certainly was not in control now, Quinn was sobbing, Beth was red-faced and screaming. "Oh Quinn, you are not. Babies scream and cry, its just what they do. I mean imagine the horror, one second you are relaxing in a warm fluid, constantly being rocked to sleep by the motions of your mother and then before you know it your cocoon is squeezing you out into a tight tunnel and the only option you have is to go towards this brightness, but you have to squeeze through a tiny hole. And when you get out its cold and there are so many noises. Then you finally get comfortable, and here this, Mommy woman and her superstar best friend come and shove you into a strange new outfit, put a crazy thing on your head and some others on your feet. It must be terrifying."

Quinn laughed, which was the response Rachel had been hoping for. "Wait." Quinn said as she and Rachel attempted to get Beth into the car seat Rachel had brought with her. "So you have decided we are best friends now, huh?"

Rachel's cheeks flushed red. "Quinn...I certainly didn't mean anything by it, but if we are being honest, although our friendship has been short, I suppose I would consider you my best friend, my only friend really." Rachel turned away from Quinn before quietly continuing. "I've never had a friend before, so I suppose you would have to be the best."

Quinn furrowed her brow, it saddened her more than she expected as Rachel talked about not having friends. She felt partly responsible, if she hadn't bullied Rachel so much, maybe the girl would have had more friends. After Beth was secure in her pale pink car seat, Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "Thank you, Rachel. I really couldn't ask for a better friend." Quinn felt Rachel smile into her shoulder as Paul and Brian came in, ready to wheel Quinn out of the hospital and go home.

Quinn hid her disappointment about none of the other Glee members being there for Beth's homecoming. "Okay, welcome home, Mommy!" Rachel shouted when they pulled in the driveway, causing Beth to stir in her car seat.

"Don't call me that!" Quinn quipped as she undid her seatbelt, realizing Rachel couldn't have heard her, seeing as the petite brunette was already at her door, opening it for her. "Why are you so excited? You are like bouncing off the walls."

"Quinn, we are outside. There are no walls to bounce off of." Rachel responded, growing impatient, she could not wait for Quinn to see the surprise that awaited her upstairs. "Now come on, quickly quickly."

Paul grabbed Beth's car seat, while Brian carried in the array of pink balloons, flowers, and teddy bears. Quinn stopped when she noticed a baby swing sitting in the corner of the living room. "Guys...you really didn't have to do that, I can get the money to pay you back." Grateful tears pooled in Quinn's eyes, she could only look at the swing for a moment before Rachel was dragging her upstairs.

Brian glanced at Paul, who was carrying Beth upstairs, before grabbing the tissues, if Quinn begun to cry at the sight of the swing, he couldn't imagine what her reaction would be to the fully stocked nursery upstairs.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, attempting to free her hand from Rachel's tight grasp, as she led Quinn quickly down the hallway. Quinn glanced back at Paul, who was following closely behind, Beth cradled delicately in his arms.

"Okay." Rachel turned and smiled at Quinn as they stopped outside a door, with a pink star hanging on it, Beth Caroline was painted in shimmery gold paint across the star. "I know it was rude of me to not call you or visit you yesterday, and I always try to have the very best manners, however, I had my reasons. I have a surprise for you, and Beth."

Quinn could feel her post pregnancy hormones getting the best of her once again. "What is this Rachel?"

Rachel slowly opened the door to reveal a room that seemed to be cut right out of one of those furniture ads Quinn always saw in the newspaper. The walls were a pale pink, the furniture was white, and the white and pink linens matching perfectly. A mixture of cries and a laugh escaped her mouth when she saw Puck's guitar, hanging on the wall, as well as many photographs of Puck posing with Quinn's baby bump, blown up and decorating the walls. "You guys.." Quinn was speechless as she looked around the room at her ten friends, Will and Emma, Rachel's parents, and her beautiful baby girl.

"Almost didn't get done, Quinn. All of us nearly quit, Manhands here is a slave driver." Santana said, practically ruining the sweet moment.

Quinn laughed and mouthed a thank you in Rachel's direction. Rachel smiled, walking over to Paul, taking Beth from him, before walking over to stand next to Quinn. Quinn was impressed with Rachel's natural ability with Beth. "You must have a lot of experience with babies." Quinn noted.

Rachel looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. "Actually, she is the first one I've ever held."

Quinn smiled, attempting to smooth the hair that was sticking up on top of her daughter's head. "Wow, big week for you huh? First friend, first baby." Quinn watched Rachel with Beth for a moment, still not believing that a week ago she would rather light her hair on fire than be in a room with Rachel Berry. But now that everything had changed, after her world had been flipped upside down. She couldn't imagine being anywhere but with Rachel while she tried to celebrate a new life and mourn a lost life, all at the same time.

* * *

_**A/N(again): I also wanted your opinion, as I am trying to plan out the later chapters of this story, what do you want to happen with Faberry? Do you want them to stay friends? Or would you like to see to them progress into an actual couple? And if you want them to be an actual couple, who do you think should fall first and initiate the relationship?Just looking for some opinions/suggestions. Thanks!**_


	10. Small, Soft Cirlces

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter, thank you so so much for the reviews and suggestions and I do have to agree the majority of stories have Rachel as the initiator. And apologies if it seems as if there is a lot of Puck, everything was taking place so soon after his death, I didn't think it would be realistic for his death/him to have a presence in the earlier chapters, this jumps forward a bit so he will really start fading into the background now. Also, please let me know if you think the Faberry relationship is progressing too fast, I don't want it to be that way. As always, feedback is appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks had passed since Beth's birth and the Berry household was finally settling into a routine, well sort of, if walking around resembling the living dead and regularly falling asleep at the dinner table was considered routine. It seems as if Beth never received the memo that nighttime was for sleeping, not screaming.

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked Rachel as she hesitantly walked out of Beth's nursery reluctantly leaving the crying baby behind.

"Yes." Rachel nodded. "According to all the extensive research I've done, we should let her cry it out. According to her chart, Beth has been fed, changed, and thoroughly burped." Rachel insisted on tracking Beth's every diaper change, breast feeding, burp, and nap on a large chart she hung in the kitchen. "Honestly Quinn, she will be fine."

Quinn chewed nervously on her lip, the sound of her baby crying out for her breaking her heart. She fought hard to resist the urge she had to run in there and pick Beth up, knowing Rachel would go into one of her speeches, like the night Quinn had allowed Beth to fall asleep in bed with her, and Rachel had gone on and on and on rambling something about Beth sleeping in Quinn's bed until she was twenty-five.

But it was Rachel who began pacing nervously in the hall as Beth's cries continued, and it was Rachel who flung the door open and practically ran over to Beth's crib, picking her up and softly whispering how sorry she was in the baby's ear. Quinn glanced at the clock "Well that lasted exactly one minute and forty-five seconds." Quinn smiled as Rachel swayed back and forth, holding a now quiet Beth.

"All babies are different. Perhaps Beth is not one who takes well to this particular method." Rachel said refusing to admit she was wrong, smiling as Beth's huge eyes met hers. "She's so beautiful Quinn. I love her so much." Rachel's mouth opened and her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Quinn I am sorry. I did not mean..."

Quinn smiled, she found it particularly amusing when Rachel was at a loss for words, which did not happen very often. "Why are you sorry?"

"Beth is your daughter and I assumed you might find it anomalous that Stubbles RuPaul Berry with a treasure trail and man-hands is telling your baby she loves her."

Quinn winced as Rachel referred to herself by all of the names Quinn used to call her, wishing she could take back the last five years and never call Rachel anything other than Rachel, well maybe Berry too, Quinn liked that one. "Don't call yourself those names. And I absolutely do not think it is 'anomalous' that you are telling my daughter you love her. I cannot do this on my own, she doesn't have her daddy, she needs all the love she can get." Quinn could tell Rachel was embarrassed, and knew there was nothing Rachel hated more than being embarrassed. "Plus, she clearly inherited her daddy's charm, so it is not your fault for falling in love with her." Quinn said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Quinn. Your kindness means a lot to me. Now come along, we might as well study sheet music while we're awake."

Quinn rolled her eyes, only Rachel Berry would suggest doing anything with sheet music at two in the morning. The sheet music did not last long once they made it to Rachel's room, both girls slept peacefully, resting their heads on each other, Beth nestled against Quinn's chest.

Quinn awoke for the first time in two weeks feeling refreshed and finding herself tangled in a knot of limbs with Rachel, her breasts aching under the pressure of Rachel's head. _Must be time for Beth's six am feeding_ she thought to herself, glancing at the clock, shocked when she saw it was past ten. "Rachel." She shook the girl, trying to wake her up to ask her if she had fed Beth. "Rachel!"

"Don't you dare question the Streisand!" Rachel shouted as she awoke from her dream, embarrassed when she saw Quinn raising an eyebrow at her.

Quinn ignored the Barbara Streisand comment, not surprised at all that Rachel would be dreaming about her. "What time did you get up to feed Beth?" Quinn asked, assuming Rachel had gotten up and fed Beth a bottle of pumped breast milk from the refrigerator and placed her in back in the nursery.

"I didn't, when did you put her back in her crib?" Rachel asked, recalling how they all had fallen asleep in her bed.

Quinn suddenly became horrified. "I didn't." She sat up, frantically leaning over the bed to look on the floor, thinking Beth had somehow rolled off her chest in the middle of the night and tumbled to the ground, she breathed a sigh of relief when she did not see her.

"Dad or Daddy probably came and got her before work." Rachel got out of bed, quickly followed by Quinn, and headed to the nursery, both their chests tightening to find the crib empty.

Quinn ran to her room, hoping to see the baby asleep in the bassinet that stayed next to her bed. "Oh my God, my baby is gone. My baby is gone."

Rachel refused to panic, glancing out the window, noting that both of her fathers cars were not in the driveway. She followed Quinn downstairs. "Maybe my dads took her somewhere."

Quinn nodded hopefully, before noticing Beth's car seat sitting in the foyer. "Rachel..." Quinn began to sob her mind instantly going to the worst case scenario.

Rachel startled Quinn by placing her hand over the blonde's mouth. "I hear something." The girls followed the sound to the bathroom on the other side of the house.

Kurt stood at the bathroom sink, diligently scrubbing his black button down shirt. "Honestly Beth, I thought we were closer than this." He sighed as he spoke softly to the baby, who sat in her bouncy seat beside the sink. "I tell you all about what shoes are in season and what color palette would look best with your skin tone and you hurl digested breast milk all over me. I will be sending your mother the dry-cleaning bill."

"Kurt?" Quinn questioned, waves of relief washing over her as she watched Beth sit contently in her bouncy seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah if it isn't the sleeping beauties." Kurt turned towards the doorway to face the girls. "Oh...you two look awful. Rachel, your dads called me this morning, saying you two needed some rest and they had to work, so I came by to watch Beth. She revolted against my presence and spit up all over my shirt."

"Just wait until she does it in your mouth.". Rachel grimaced at the memory.

Kurt could practically be seen turning green with disgust. "Rachel that is disgusting. Do not speak of incidents like that to me, ever again."

"Thank you for coming Kurt." Quinn said as she carried Beth out to the living room, sitting down on the couch, lifting her shirt to feed Beth, making sure to be discreet and keep herself covered up.

The color drained from Kurt's face as Quinn began to breastfeed, he was sure he had never felt this uncomfortable in all his sixteen years, but decided to force himself to be mature about the situation, grateful Quinn was at least attempting to coverup. "Anytime Quinn, although I've never really seen the appeal of babies, Ms. Beth here seems to be the exception."

Rachel pulled a piece of her greasy hair out in front of her face. "Im going to go shower."

"Please do." Kurt said, attempting to take in Rachel's disheveled appearance.

Rachel ignored him. "Quinn you need to eat something. Kurt please insure Quinn eats something off the list of optimal foods for breastfeeding."

Kurt saluted her. "Mam, yes Mam"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Beth let out a huge burp from her place on Quinn's knee.

"You're raising quite the polite little lady." Kurt joked. "Now let's go find that list. I noticed quite a few of them in the kitchen. Rachel just loves a list."

In the kitchen Quinn decided to cut up some berries and have a fruit salad of sorts. "Quite fond of berries, aren't we now?" Kurt raised his brow. Quinn, not getting what he was saying just nodded as she precisely cut her strawberries, eliciting a sigh from Kurt. "What would say is your favorite kind of berry?" He continued. "Strawberries?Blueberries? Raspberries?...Rachel Berrys?"

Quinn looked up from her bowl. "Excuse me?"

"I looked in on you two while you were sleeping, legs wrapped around each other, her head snuggled in your bosom." Kurt raised his brow once more.

Quinn furrowed her's. "We just fell asleep together, that's all, with the baby." Putting an emphasis on the word baby, as if trying to prove the innocence of the situation.

"Oh yes the baby. This baby?" He pointed to Beth, who was sleeping in her swing, in the living room. "The baby who Rachel is practically a father to?"

Quinn laughed. "Kurt you are being ridiculous."

"Well that certainly isn't an unusual occurrence." Rachel smiled as she bounded into the kitchen, her hair still wet. "What was he being ridiculous about this time?"

Quinn was thankful when the doorbell rang, not wanting to deal with awkwardness that was sure to ensue. "I'll get it." Kurt offered. "Wouldn't want to tear Quinn away from all of her berries, I know how much she adores them." He winked at Rachel before leaving the room.

Rachel made a questioning face at Quinn who just shrugged her shoulders. Kurt was being ridiculous, right? Right. Of course he was. She was Quinn Fabray and that was Rachel Berry. They were barely friends, let alone anything more. Kurt was ridiculous. So what, they had fallen asleep together. Not a big deal.

Santana jerked Quinn out of her thoughts. "Hey Q, Manhands. Oh wow, you guys look like shit."

"Oh Santana, always the charmer." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't call her Manhands. Her name is Rachel." Quinn glared at Santana as she sat at the kitchen table, picking through her bowl of berries. She noticed Kurt smiling and raising his brow, yet again, out of the corner of her eye. "Raise that thing up one more time Hummell and I swear to God I will shave it off."

"That sounds erotic." Brittany mumbled, from her place beside Santana.

Santana and Rachel both shared a confused look, while Kurt laughed softly, and Quinn turned a deep shade of red, "Quinn's just jealous that my eyebrow raising skills may be better than hers." Kurt said noticing how embarrassed the girl got, giving her a slight wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes before standing up to wash her bowl. "Woah." Brittany exclaimed. "I thought you already had the baby." When she saw Quinn's stomach, the extra twenty pounds she gained during her pregnancy still lingering around.

"B!" Santana hissed. "We talked about this in the car, Q is going to be fat for a little while."

"Well, so glad you two could grace us with your presence, you all just bring sunshine and love every where you go." Kurt said sarcastically. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Santana missed Beth, she says she is the cutest 'lil bit' she's ever seen." Brittany said honestly.

Santana flushed with embarrassment. "I don't know if those were my exact words..."

"Yes they were S, you call her the Lil Bit and I'm not supposed to tell anybody because you don't like people to know you have a soft side...Oh! Sorry S." Brittany scrunched her face up, knowing how much Santana hated it when people got a glimpse of her soft side.

"Here, I'll take you to the "Lil Bit", whom you have missed so much." Rachel led everyone into the living room. Where Kurt, Santana, and Brittany all began to coo over Beth. While Quinn sat on the couch reading a fitness magazine, feeling down on herself after Brittany's comment, even though she knew the blonde Cheerio didn't mean it. Rachel sat next to her, looking through her notebook of songs, trying to pick the perfect ones to add to Beth's lullaby CD.

Quinn did not notice when her hand absentmindedly ended up in Rachel's lap, gently resting on the soft skin of her tanned thigh. Rachel took note of it, but honestly didn't think much of it, assuming it was just a comfortable resting place for Quinn's hand. Rachel quickly placed her notebook down on the cushion next to her when Quinn's hand started making soft, small circles on the inside of her thigh. "Quinn?" She questioned, looking over at the blonde, wide eyed.

Before Quinn could respond, and effectively stop the circling motion on Rachel's thigh, Santana took notice of what was going on. "Q! What the hell? You are totally molesting man- Berry on the couch. This is disgusting, in front of the baby too, what is wrong with you?"

Quinn looked down at her hand, she hadn't even realized it was on Rachel's thigh, let alone practically molesting it, as Santana had said. She quickly jerked it away, refusing to meet anyones eyes. "I...Rachel I'm sorry. I was so involved in my magazine, I honestly didn't know." She refused to glance over at Kurt, knowing he would have an amused expression written all over his face.

"It's quite alright Quinn. You just startled me." Rachel believed the blonde when she said she didn't mean anything by it. Not thinking twice about it before picking her notebook up again.

Quinn stared at Rachel for a few minutes, still avoiding the questioning gazes of Kurt and Santana. What the hell was wrong with her today? She felt a familiar flutter in her stomach when Rachel looked up from her notebook, locked eyes with Quinn, and flashed a smile. _What the hell. Did Rachel freaking Berry just give me butterflies?_ Quinn blamed Kurt, he had put his ridiculous thoughts in her head. Certainly that was all it was, Kurt had messed with her post pregnancy hormonal, and not to mention sleep deprived brain, she returned to her magazine, trying to forget about the scene that had just occurred, making sure to keep her hands in her own lap this time.


	11. Gratitude

**A/N: Many many thanks for the reviews, they were wonderful, as usual. Here is the next chapter Quinn is attempting to process her feelings, so things kind of move forward, but not. I anticipate things will really move forward in the next chapter. I actually have the last two chapters already done, the ideas for the end were weighing so heavily on my mind that I had to do them just to be able to focus on the story at this point. Honestly when I started this I expected this to be done by this coming Thursday, which obviously is not the case anymore. And, Dressa I did not take your review as complaining, I actually really appreciate hearing what readers really think, I think it really helps move the story forward, so thank you! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

Rachel was always a cautious driver, never going a mile above the speed limit, and rarely taking her eyes off the road. Quinn took advantage of this as they headed to school for Quinn's first day back since Beth's birth; she turned to Rachel, she had been fighting the urge to stare at the girl since "The Great Thigh Molestation of 2010', as Santana called it. She was thankful Rachel did not make a big deal about what happened, because it _wasn't_ a big deal, right? Right. She stared in wonderment at Rachel's lips, so perfectly full, so shiny and pink. She smiled as she noticed the freckle on Rachel's cheek, wondering how she had not noticed it before. Of course, she never really looked at Rachel before, always looking only long enough to hurl degrading insults at her. Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes as the sunlight reflected off of the gold star hanging from Rachel's neck, as it hung loosely above the bright pink and purple argyle sweater she wore.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned as she parked the car in the student parking lot, noticing large hazel eyes staring at her. "Quinn!" She repeated after getting no response from the blonde, whose gaze was still focused on her necklace.

Quinn jerked her eyes up to meet Rachel's, her gaze slowly going to scar on Rachel's forehead, near her hairline. Thoughtlessly, Quinn brought her finger up to the scar, tracing it delicately. "Freshman year." She murmured quietly, so quiet Rachel almost did not catch what she said.

"What?" Rachel questioned, not quite sure what to make of Quinn's behavior. Rachel was certain she must be running a fever or Beth's late night antics must really be getting to her, because there was no way Quinn Fabray, in her right mind, would be gently running her finger across Rachel's forehead.

"Freshman year, I stuck my foot out and tripped you during gym class, causing you to fall and hit your head." Quinn removed her finger from Rachel's forehead before glancing down at her lap, ashamed of her past behavior.

"Yes, Quinn. I remember the incident quite well, blood pouring from your head and Ms. Pillsbury having a panic attack, muttering over and over again about the different diseases which can be passed on from blood is not something one usually forgets. Though, what I remember the most was the look of regret in your eyes when I looked up at you, I was surprised to see it."

Quinn sighed. "I did regret it Rachel, sure at the time I wanted to humiliate you, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's the thing Quinn, the humiliation did hurt, almost more than the physical pain. The humiliation of every slushie, pornographic drawing, and malicious nicknames hurt far more than the cut to the head. But I don't need to tell you that, Quinn, as an outsider I'm sure you are aware of that now."

Quinn felt physically ill as she stared into Rachel's eyes, recognizing the hurt in them, hating herself for causing that hurt. "Rachel, I am and I am so sorry I ever did those things to you. I wish I could take every nickname and slushie back."

Rachel wiped a lone tear that had escaped from Quinn's eyes off of her cheek. "I know, I forgive you. We have discussed this before, you have changed Quinn, when I look at you I do not even see the head cheerleader you used to be. I told you, I like the new Quinn."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered.

Rachel noticed Quinn still looked upset and guilty as she stared out the window of Rachel's car. "So, you take back the slushies and the names, but not the pornographic drawings? Liked those too much huh, Quinn?" Rachel smirked, it wasn't very often she made an intentional joke, and she was pretty pleased with herself.

The smirk dropped from Rachel's face when Quinn's demeanor changed from guilty to flustered. "I..we are going to to be late for class. I'll see you later Rachel." Quinn quickly grabbed her backpack and vacated Rachel's vehicle as quickly as she could. Rachel sat and watched Quinn race into the school, confused by Quinn's behavior. Perhaps Rachel shouldn't have told the joke, maybe the honest conversation they just had was a far too emotional time for a joke. Rachel inwardly kicked herself, this is why she never made jokes.

Kurt stood at his locker, meticulously insuring every hair was in place before he headed off to first period; he let out a high pitched squeal when he felt a hand tightly wrap around his wrist, and he found himself being dragged down the hallway. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, pulling his hand away from Quinn's tight grasp once they made it into the bathroom.

"This is all your fault! You put these thoughts into my mind and now they wont go away!" Quinn huffed as she frantically paced around the bathroom, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Okay. Quinn. First off, I have no idea what you are talking about. Secondly, you are having a tantrum, a Rachel Berry tantrum." Confusion settled on Kurt's brow. "Can you please settle down and explain yourself, you are stressing me out which is not good for my sensitive skin."

Quinn took a deep breath. "Ever since you mistakenly thought Rachel and I had something going on I can't get it out of my mind, you messed with my mind! I find myself staring at her lips and did you know she has the cutest freckles on the sides of her face?" Quinn growled in frustration. "Why do I care about her lips or her freckles? What the hell did you do to me, Hummel?"

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. You cannot blame me for your newfound crush on one Rachel Berry."

Quinn growled again. "I do not have a crush on Rachel Berry!"

"No, no of course you don't, Quinn, silly me. You just think about her lips and freckles, I'm sure you stare at her endlessly and have erotic fantasies about her but-"

"Kurt!" Quinn shrieked. "This is ridiculous! I do NOT have a crush on Rachel Berry. Nor have I ever had an erotic fantasy about anything!"

"Settle down, Virgin Mary." Kurt sighed, noticing Quinn was really getting worked up. "You've been through a lot, getting pregnant, having your family abandon you, bouncing around from house to house and then you lost Puck."

"Thank you Kurt, for the joyful reminder of all the horrid events that have happened in my life this past year." Quinn snapped.

"I was not done. Maybe you are, against your own will, feeling something for Rachel, maybe you aren't I don't know. I think you may just be overwhelmed and a little bit confused. Your feelings for Rachel have changed, over the last month they have gone from annoyance and disgust to what I assume would be gratitude and maybe something more. I mean the girl took you into her home and is basically a co-parent to your three week old daughter, Quinn. I think you just need to give it some time and not stress out about it, stressing about this would be hell on your skin." Kurt offered her a smile and surprised Quinn by pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "You really give Dr. Phil a run for his money."

Rachel sulked through the hallways, Quinn had managed to avoid her all day. Rachel would see her rapidly turn corners and even caught her hiding behind a trashcan at one point. Quinn used breastfeeding and checking on Beth, who was at home with Paul, to get out of the classes the two shared. Come lunchtime, Rachel had enough. "Santana?" She asked taking a seat next to Santana and Brittany at their lunch table.

"Man-Berry" Santana corrected herself, recalling how Quinn had asked her not to call Rachel Manhands, although she had not said anything about the other nicknames, Santana reminded herself. "Why are you sitting with us? What have we done to deserve such punishment?"

"I'm concerned about Quinn. I fear a joke I made this morning has upset her, though I am really not sure why, the joke was harmless and quite amusing if I dare say so myself. Would you care to hear it?"

"You are only funny when you aren't trying." Brittany said, picking around at her salad.

Santana smiled at Brittany, she loved the girls unintentional bluntness. "That would be a no, Treasure Trail. Why would I care about a stupid joke you told Quinn? Seriously the sweater you are wearing is about to make me vomit."

"I am concerned she has not been acting like herself as of late. She's been quiet and today she has avoided me, she hasn't even looked at me since we arrived this morning. You two have known her a lot longer than anyone else in Glee, I thought perhaps you could provide some insight." Rachel looked hopefully at Santana, who for the first time since Rachel sat down did not have a scowl on her face.

"Listen, Rachel and please do your best to not interrupt, I know you have a serious problem with that." Santana said casting her glance over to Brittany who nodded. "Q has been through a lot, as you know. The thing about Q is she does not like it be acknowledged when she is upset or not acting like herself, she likes to look like the strong, independent woman. So whatever you do, do not acknowledge it, got it Berry?" Rachel just nodded as Santana's tone of voice became more intimidating with every word she spoke.

Rachel was relieved to see Quinn waiting at her car after school. "Hey Quinn. Have a nice day?" She flashed Quinn one of her dazzling smiles as she unlocked the car doors.

"Listen, Rachel I'm sorry about how strange I've been acting lately." Quinn said, sitting down in the car, nervously glancing over at Rachel.

"Oh. Well you know Quinn, I hadn't really noticed." Rachel lied, she was careful to remember what Santana said during lunch.

Quinn bit the side of her lip, feeling more confused than ever. Here she was staring at Rachel Berry every chance she got and admiring her beauty and the girl did not even notice Quinn had ignored her the entire day. Quinn felt foolish, clearly what Kurt said in the bathroom was right, her feelings for Rachel Berry were purely gratitude, nothing more. She chose to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when Rachel glanced over at her before pulling out of the parking lot, those perfectly full lips forming that perfect smile. She convinced herself that what felt like butterflies in her stomach must have been something she had eaten, she refused to acknowledge that Rachel Berry had been the cause, because Rachel Berry did not care about her enough to notice she had been ignoring her all day, unsuccessfully trying to figure out her feelings or lack there of. So throughout the day while Quinn was desperately longing to speak to the brunette, missing her smile and her laugh, Rachel Berry was going about her day, oblivious.


	12. The Smell of Strawberries

**A/N: Lovely reviews, thank you very much. This chapter is kind of long, I was tempted to split it up into two separate ones but figured I might as well post it all at once. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shouted as she stomped into her room. "I forebode you from my elliptical. Your doctor specifically told you not to partake in any strenuous exercise until six weeks post delivery, you still have four days to go!" 

Quinn rolled her eyes as she turned the volume up on her ipod and increased the intensity on the elliptical. Not daring to look up at Rachel, who was steadily tapping her foot and resting her hand on her hip; Quinn found Rachel to be absolutely adorable when she threw one of her fits.

Rachel, who under no circumstances would allow herself to be ignored, marched over to the elliptical and snatched Quinn's pink ipod from her and unplugged the elliptical. "This is inexcusable, Quinn. Dr. Everett gave you those instructions for a reason."

Quinn sighed as she stepped off the machine. "Rachel, Beth is over five weeks old, an hour on the elliptical is not going to make my uterus fall out."

"That is a disturbing image, that my mind does not care to have, and I will be extremely distraught if that occurs on my carpet."

"Noted. Now give me my ipod so I can finish." Quinn held her hand out expectantly, raising her right brow.

"Quinn Fabray, your brow raising intimidation techniques will not work on me." Rachel put the ipod behind her back and slowly backed up towards her bed.

"Berry." Quinn warned, failing miserably to hide the fact that her lips were curling up into a smile, as Rachel playfully smirked at her. "Give me the ipod, I need to workout so my body can begin to resemble something at least halfway human again."

Rachel shook her head. "Absolutely not, Beth agrees. We are concerned for your health."

"Beth is asleep, however if she was awake she would be on my side." Quinn began to move closer to Rachel. "Berry, I will make you pay."

Rachel scoffed. "Oh Quinn, you are delusional if you think you can intimidate me."

Quinn smiled as she moved so she was only inches away from Rachel, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of Rachel's lotion, finding it slightly amusing that someone with the last name Berry would choose to smell like berries. Her smile grew as she remembered the conversation at the dinner table the previous night: how ticklish Rachel was.

"Quinn the look in your eye is nothing if it is not devilish, it is beginning to frighten me-" Rachel shrieked as Quinn wiggled her fingers in between Rachel's ribs, causing her to release the ipod.

"Ah Ha!" Quinn shouted in victory as she retrieved the ipod from the floor. "You should know this by now Rachel, Quinn Fabray always wins."

Rachel pressed her lips together. "Who says this is over, Quinn Fabray?" Moving even closer to the blonde, groaning when Quinn held the ipod above her head, just out of Rachel's reach. Quinn swallowed hard when she felt Rachel's breath tickling her neck.

Rachel, completely oblivious to Quinn's reaction to their close proximity, began jumping up and down in an attempt to reach the ipod. She eventually lost her balance and crashed into Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist to steady the girl's balance. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as their eyes met; impulsively she leaned forward, softly pressing her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel froze, she was far too shocked to know whether or not she wanted to return the kiss or pull away. Quinn abruptly pulled away after Rachel's failure to respond. "Quinn?" Rachel said breathlessly, bringing her finger to her lips, feeling the spot where Quinn's lips once rested.

"Oh my God. What the hell is wrong with me. Rachel I..." Quinn didn't bother finishing her sentence, she was far too horrified by what she had just done, she had just kissed Rachel Berry. "I have to go."

Rachel was not sure how long she stood in the middle of her room, her finger pressed to her lips, attempting to process what just happened. Quinn Fabray kissed her. Rachel tried to think of a plausible reason; maybe she hallucinated the entire thing? Quinn Fabray in her right mind would never plant her lips on Rachel Berry, Rachel knew that. "The only way to find out is to go to the source itself." She mumbled as she nervously made her way to Quinn's room, only to find it empty once she got there.

"Daddy?" She asked Brian, who was sitting at his desk going over some papers for work. "Have you seen Quinn?"

Brian sat his papers down and looked up at Rachel, recognizing the sad, hurt tone in her voice. "She left about five minutes ago, she said she was taking Beth for a walk. Is everything alright sweetheart?"

Rachel certainly did not want to tell her father about the confusing kiss she and Quinn shared. "Yes I think so. Quinn's just acting a bit...different lately."

Brian smiled. "Being a new parent is hard, trust me your father and I know better than anyone. You, my dear, put Beth's late night screaming to shame. Quinn is probably overwhelmed and exhausted, maybe she just wants some space." Brian smiled at Rachel before going back to his paperwork.

Quinn sat on a bench at the park down the street from Rachel's house, still completely horrified by what she had done. She smiled at Beth whose wide eyes were looking up at her from her place in the stroller. "God Beth, what has mommy done? Rachel has done so much for the both us and I'm pretty sure I just ruined everything. I'm sorry I keep making such foolish mistakes and the mistakes I make affect you." The baby just grunted up at her, her wide eyes drooping downwards until she fell back asleep. Quinn smiled as she ran her fingers through the baby's soft curls.

"Q!" Santana yelled, startling Quinn, as she and Brittany made their way across the park. "What are you and Lil Bit doing here? Where's the dingle Berry?"

"S, don't call her that." Quinn snapped. "Why are you all in your Cheerios uniforms? It's summer, school's been out for over a week."

"Coach Sylvester's Summer Concentration Camp. What's up Q? You look a little down, Berry do something to piss you off?" Santana sat down on the bench next to Quinn, Brittany followed suit.

Quinn sat for a moment, contemplating whether or not to share the morning's events with Santana, Kurt would be her first choice, but she knew he was helping his dad with the garage. "If I tell you something, can you be sworn to secrecy?"

Santana nodded, glancing back at Brittany who did the same. "If needed I can kick her ass, Q."

"No, no you cannot and you will not ever lay a hand on Rachel, I don't care what she's done. Plus she isn't the one who did anything, it was me." Quinn glanced down at Beth, trying to search for the words she needed to explain the situation. "I kissed Rachel." She mumbled the words under her breath, they were barely audible.

Santana's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Quinn, I don't think I heard you correctly, at least I hope I didn't hear you correctly, because if I did that would mean I heard you admit to kissing Rachel Fucking Berry." Quinn's cheeks turned several shades of red and this was all the confirmation Santana needed. "What the hell, Q? Were you drunk or sleep walking, maybe you're sick or something?"

Quinn sighed. "For the last few weeks I have caught myself staring at her, admiring her lips, her eyes, God she is so beautiful-"

Santana held her hand up. "Okay, Q, I'm going to stop you right there. I get what you are saying, I don't need to hear you going on and on about Rachel Berry's beauty, it freaks me out. So what you are telling me is that you are crushing hard on Rachel Berry?"

Quinn nodded, continuing to stare at Beth, not wanting to meet Santana's judgmental eyes. "I don't know how it happened S. I think it's Kurt's fault, he was running his mouth in the kitchen one day about me liking Rachel and ever since then I cannot get her out of my mind."

"Oh. Was this around the time of The Great Thigh Molestation of 2010? What possessed you to kiss her?" Santana began a fire squad of questions.

"We were just messing around, playing keep away with my ipod and suddenly she was right in front of me and I could smell her, and oh God does she smell good, then our eyes met and before I knew it my lips were attacking hers. It was so stupid, I'm shocked she didn't pull out her rape whistle." Quinn nervously ran her hands through her hair as she thought about the inevitable conversation she would have to have with Rachel about what happened.

"Listen, Q I don't understand why you would have feelings for Berry, and I don't even want to try to understand, because honestly it makes a little sick to think of her in that way, and I also question your sanity, I mean how could you be attracted to someone who wears animal sweaters and never knows when to shut up? But regardless of that, Q you need to be having this conversation with Berry, not us." Santana slapped Quinn on the back in encouragement.

"Did she kiss you back?" Brittany questioned. "Because sex doesn't mean you are dating, right S? We aren't dating. So if you had sex it doesn't have to mean you are dating."

Quinn furrowed her brow as she processed what Brittany had said. "No. She did not kiss me back. She stood there, practically terrified. It was horrible." Quinn was almost thankful when Beth began to cry in her stroller, talking about the kiss only made her feel sick.

Rachel stood at the edge of the park, watching Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, wishing she could hear their conversation. She fought the urge to run over when she heard Beth cry, but smiled when she saw Quinn lovingly pick her up. If you asked her two months ago if she thought Quinn Fabray would be a good mother, her answer would have been no; but everyday Quinn surprised her with her natural ability with Beth, it was a beautiful thing to watch.

Rachel was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard a familiar voice saying "Hi." She whipped around to find Shelby Corcoran standing behind her.

"Mom-I mean Ms. Corcoran, what are you doing here?"

Shelby walked over to a nearby bench, indicating for Rachel to follow her, Rachel did, before shooting one last glance at the group she had been watching. "It's a nice place to think, I love to hear the birds and the squeals of joy as the children play. What about you? Aren't those your friends, why aren't you with them?"

"I was just doing some thinking myself, everything is a little confusing right now. Why are you talking to me? I was under the impression you thought it was too late for us to form any kind of bond?" Rachel's tone was bitter, forgetting about the kiss for a second as she remembered how Shelby Corcoran wanted nothing to with her, her own daughter.

Shelby sighed. "I was scared Rachel, you are a beautiful young girl, who has parents who love her, and you know exactly what you want in life, I was afraid my presence would mess everything up for you. So I thought about it, about our relationship and I don't think I can go on acting as if you do not exist, I would like to try again with you. But I don't want you to think our relationship is just going to blossom over night and we will be baking cookies and taking mother-daughter trips right away, I'd like to start out as friends, if that is okay with you?"

Rachel considered the idea for a second. "I'd like that." She finally said, smiling slightly. "I could always use another friend."

Shelby smiled, before her face turned serious. "I heard you've been through an awful lot in the past several weeks. I am sorry about Noah Puckerman and I heard my Glee kids egged you, if I had known I Jesse planned that I would have stopped it, I hope you believe me."

"I believe you, but everything with Jesse seems so pointless, you know? My heartache from that is nothing compared to what Quinn is going through, losing Puck and raising a baby. Jesse was an arrogant boy, and yes he broke my heart, but I refuse to dwell on it."

Shelby nodded. "That is a good way to be Rachel. Is that Quinn and her baby over there with the Cheerios?"

Rachel smiled as she shook her head yes. "Her name is Beth, and she is an amazing little girl. I fully intend on having her enrolled in a tap and jazz class by nine months, vocal lessons by age one year."

Shelby let out a soft laugh. "Sounds like you really care about her, and her mother, judging from the way you were staring at them. Why weren't you over there with them?"

Rachel was not sure how to answer the question, she certainly could not tell Shelby about the kiss, though she desperately wanted to, hoping for someone to give her advice. "The situation is complicated." She said vaguely, glancing in the direction of Quinn, Beth, and the two Cheerios. Hoping Quinn did not see her, not ready for that conversation, yet.

Shelby could see the confusion in Rachel's eyes. "Honey, the only way whatever is going on is going to get uncomplicated is if you talk to her about it. I have to go figure out some choreography for the next school year, as I said, I don't know the situation, but I really think you should talk to Quinn. I can tell whatever is going on is really bothering you." Shelby smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand before vacating the bench.

Rachel continued to stay on the bench, wishing she had a pen and paper with her so she could make a pros and cons list about whether or not going over to talk to Quinn would be a good idea. She took a deep breath as she watched Santana and Brittany stand up and say their goodbyes to Quinn and Beth. Rachel knew this was her chance to talk to Quinn, to figure out what the hell had happened in her room a little over an hour ago. "Hi." She whispered as she sat down next to Quinn, who was still holding Beth.

Quinn looked back at her, her eyes wide, her mouth open as if she wanted to speak, but just did not know what to say. "Hi." She finally whispered back.

"She really enjoys being outside, doesn't she?" Rachel gently stroked Beth's smooth cheek. "It wont be long before she is playing with the other kids."

Quinn smiled but turned away. "Rachel you didn't come find me to talk about Beth." A lump was forming in her throat and all she wanted to do was get up and run away, terrified of what Rachel's reaction would be. Knowing she would probably ask her to find somewhere else to live or tell her they could not be friends any longer.

"You're right, Quinn I just don't understand what happened. You...you kissed me."

Tears stung Quinn's eyes as they threatened to fall against her will. "I know. I'm sorry Rachel, I wont let it happen again, just please forgive me. I honestly don't know what Beth and I would do without you."

"Did you mean it?"

Rachel's question caught Quinn off guard, she honestly was expecting Rachel to yell at her and tell her how wildly inappropriate the kiss was. "I uh..."

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, the answer is either yes or no, did you mean it when you kissed me? Or were you just joking around or something?" Rachel did not know what she hoped Quinn's answer would be, part of her hoped Quinn would say yes, the other part of her knew everything would probably be easier if Quinn said no.

"Yes." Quinn said softly. "I meant it. Well I mean I guess I meant it, I did not intend for it to happen, I certainly didn't plan it, but in the moment, when it was happening, I meant it." Quinn waited for what seemed like an eternity for a response from Rachel, any kind of response, but got nothing. "Okay, Rachel let me try to explain myself better. Since moving in with you and watching you with Beth, my feelings for you have changed. I tried to ignore them and tell myself all I was feeling for you was gratitude but that just isn't the case. I like you Rachel, I really like you. And I understand that you don't feel the same-"

Rachel cut Quinn off, finally finding her voice. "Who says I don't?"

Quinn was taken aback once again. "Well I just assumed you didn't, I mean why would you?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I, Quinn? You are beautiful and watching you grow so much as a person has made my feelings for you change as well. But I don't know, you are the only friend I have ever had, and I am terrified to ruin our friendship."

Quinn's heart pounded in her chest as she nodded in response. "I understand Rachel, how about we just forget this past hour and a half never happened? Erase it from our memories."

"No." Rachel said firmly. "I want you to kiss me again. I think if you do and I am not blindsided by it, I will be able to better understand my feelings. So please Quinn, kiss me again, like you did before, like you mean it."

Quinn nodded, placing Beth back in her stroller, not trusting her arms, her entire body was shaking with nervousness. Her heart pounded as she closed the small distance between her and Rachel, Quinn gently pressed her lips onto Rachel's unbelievably soft ones and as she did everything around them seemed to disappear. Quinn was relieved when Rachel not only responded to the kiss this time, but deepened it, she smiled into Rachel's mouth as she smelt the familiar sweet smell of strawberries.

Rachel was the first to pull away as Beth began to stir in her stroller, Quinn whimpered softly at the loss of contact. The two girls stared into each other's eyes. Rachel breathed heavily, sure she had been kissed plenty between Finn, Puck, and Jesse, but never quite like that, so soft, yet firm at the same time and with so much emotion. "Quinn...that was amazing." She intertwined their hands, smiling at how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

Quinn smiled as she stroked Rachel's hand with her thumb. "So what is this? What are we? Are we even a we?" Quinn asked nervously

"I want to be honest with you. As much as I would like for us to try being a we, it terrifies me. I don't want to just be your distraction from all the stresses in your life. You just lost Puck and you're a new mother. If the two of us became a we, so to speak, I would want it to actually mean something."

"Rachel, look me in the eyes." Quinn waited until Rachel's deep brown eyes met hers before she continued. "I promise you what I feel for you is real, I don't understand it, but I know it's real. You are not just a distraction to me. I value our friendship as well, and I don't want to lose it either, but I think we at least need to give it a try, I think it will be worth it." Quinn gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. "Plus, I think I should be the one worrying about your feelings being real or not, do I really need to bring up the time you fell head over heels for Mr. Schu after the two of demonstrated Endless Love?" Quinn bit her lip and smiled.

Rachel scoffed as she attempted to pretend to be offended. "That is not fair, Quinn!" Rachel turned her attention to Beth, leaning down and scooping the baby up. "Mommy is so mean, isn't she Beth?"

Quinn laughed. "Oh no, Beth knows better than that."

"I'm glad you kept her." Rachel's face turned serious for a moment. "I know that sounds selfish, but I love her so much and if you really think about it, she kind of brought us together. I doubt we would have become so close if she was not here. She's our own little matchmaker."

Quin smiled as she watched Rachel coo at her daughter, for the first time since she found out she was pregnant she truly and honestly knew everything was going to be okay, all thanks to one Rachel Berry.


	13. Urges

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they were absolutely marvelous. I am not sure how many more chapters of this there will be, 5? Probably 5, give or take. Also, I have been toying with an idea for a sequel to this, if there is any interest in something like that. Anyway, as always feedback is greatly appreciated. **

Quinn tugged at the tank top Rachel was wearing, desperate to get the article of clothing out of her way. Quinn's heart pounded as Rachel sat up and slowly lifted her tank top over her head. The two girls had never gotten this far before; Beth always seemed to have extremely poor timing and would wake just as things began to get heated up between Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel smiled as she stared down at Quinn, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly, staring into her hazel eyes filled with desire. Rachel leaned back down and began sucking softly on Quinn's neck before moving to her collarbone. Quinn moaned as her hands frantically caressed Rachel's back, her nails softly digging into Rachel's soft, tan skin.

Quinn removed her hands from Rachel's back in order to grab her hands that were slowly making their way up Quinn's shirt. "Stop." Quinn said breathlessly.

Rachel sat up quickly, so she was straddling Quinn's waist. "Quinn, I am so sorry. If I crossed a line and went further than you were wanting to go, I sincerely apologize, that was certainly not my intention." Rachel's eyes were wide as the words came out of her mouth quickly. "I just...I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted me."

Quinn bit her lip, she could see the feeling of rejection in Rachel's eyes and she never meant for Rachel to feel that way. "I do want this Rachel, so badly, you have no idea. It's just...I don't look like you." Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's sides, her thumbs caressing the girl's toned stomach, eliciting a moan from Rachel

"Quinn, that is ridiculous, you know how beautiful I think you are." Rachel brushed some stray blonde hairs out of Quinn's face.

Quinn exhaled. "I am so sorry Rachel, I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was. I am still so ashamed of my body, since Beth it doesn't even resemble what it used to be. I am so sorry Rachel, I understand if you are mad." Tears fell from her eyes at the thought of disappointing Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray, there will be no crying; I will not permit you to be upset. I am glad you were honest with me, nothing is going to happen until we both are ready. In addition, I think our first time should be special and romantic, not some rushed act while my fathers are downstairs and the baby is sleeping." Rachel leaned down and kissed the places on Quinn's cheeks where her tears had fallen.

Both girls froze when they heard Paul clearing his throat in Rachel's doorway. "I want you girls downstairs in the kitchen as soon as you make yourselves decent." He said, his tone firm and even.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Quinn muttered frantically. "How could you forget to close the door?"

"I'm sorry, but it is kind of hard to focus when someone as hot as you is nibbling on my ear!" Rachel leaned back down to kiss Quinn.

Quinn pushed her away. "Rachel!" She shrieked. "Are you crazy? Your dad just caught us!"

"Caught us what? Not having sex? Yes we were in a compromising position, however I'm sure once we explain to them we were simply discussing how it would be in our best interest to wait, they will understand." Rachel reluctantly put her tank top back on.

"Yes, because you straddling me, shirtless, makes it look like we were discussing waiting. Ugh Rachel, they are going to kick me out and forbid me from having any contact with you."

"Nonsense." Rachel replied. "My dads love you and Beth, besides Rachel Berry gets what Rachel Berry wants, and Rachel Berry wants Quinn Fabray."

Paul headed downstairs, all the color drained from his face. "Brian!" He shouted, the urgency in his voice causing Brian to come quickly from his office.

"What's the matter? Is it one of the girls?" Brian asked, surprised to see his partner, who was in a lovely mood not five minutes ago looking so distraught.

"You could say that." Paul walked into kitchen and sat down a the table, Brian did he same. "I just walked in on our daughter topless and on top of Quinn."

"Oh dear God." Brian ran his hands over his face nervously. "Perhaps it was innocent?"

"How could it possibly be innocent? Rachel was on top of her, kissing her, half naked. Nothing about that screams innocence. She's just a baby Brian, she's too young for this. Maybe it was a mistake allowing Quinn to move in."

Brian smiled, he knew where Rachel got her drama queen antics from. "Calm down, Paul. I know you don't mean that. Quinn being here has made Rachel happier than I have ever seen her. We cannot freak out about this. Do I really need to bring up the time we freaked out about Rachel posting videos of herself on the internet?"

Paul winced as he remembered the video blog his daughter posted in retaliation, going on and on about how her parents were 'shredding her dreams apart.' "Ah yes, the video blog and vow of silence, how could I forget?"

Rachel cleared her throat as her and Quinn walked into the kitchen, much like Paul had done outside of her room. Rachel walked confidently, smiling brightly at her fathers, while Quinn refused to make eye contact with either of them, positive she had never been so mortified in her entire life. "Have a seat." Brian said, pointing to the two empty chairs at the table. The girls obliged, Rachel still smiling, Quinn still completely mortified. "I hear your dad got quite an eyeful."

"Daddy, you know how dramatic Dad can be, honestly it was nothing." Rachel scowled at her dad, while trying to reassure her daddy.

Brian gave her a disapproving look. "Are you telling me your dad is not telling the truth when he says you were shirtless and in extreme proximity to Quinn?"

"What happens in my room, stays in my room, it is my business." Rachel recanted.

Brian turned to Quinn, who looked as if she was about to pass out. "What about you Quinn? Do you think Paul is overreacting, was there really nothing going on?"

Quinn instantly burst into tears. "I am so sorry Mr. and Mr. Berry, what Rachel's dad said was true." Quinn began to stand up. "I will go pack and Beth and I's belongings, I am sure Santana will let us stay with her and her sister."

"Quinn!" Brian and Paul said at the same time. "Sit back down, why do you think you need to leave?" Paul finished.

"Because you caught me with my hands all over your daughter. If this was my dad, he would not only force me to leave, but probably crucify me in the backyard as well, once again I am so sorry."

Rachel nudged Quinn with her elbow. "So much for keeping your cool."

"Quinn, we are not your father, now please sit back down, no one is being kicked out." Brian pointed towards the chair. "Now while we are not angry about what happened, I do have a question."

"Go on." Rachel said impatiently.

"Is there something going on between you or was this just..." Brian paused for a moment, there certainly was no handbook available on how a gay father should talk to his daughter after catching her in a lesbian kiss. "...experimenting?"

Rachel glanced at Quinn, they had been together a little over three weeks and this would be the first time they openly admitted to anyone about their relationship. "Quinn and I are involved in a monogamous relationship with each other, and have been for a few weeks."

Paul and Brian shared a glance. "Well obviously we fully support your relationship, however, I want you both to treat each other right, got it?" Brian said, getting a nod from both girls. "Also, what was going on upstairs a little while ago will not occur again either, do you understand? I know you girls care about each other, and may have urges-"

"Daddy!" Rachel groaned at her father's awkwardness. "We get it, we get it, please stop talking."

Quinn jumped up from the table when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" She shouted as she took off down the hall, feeling an odd mix of mortification and relief. "Mom? Dad?" Quinn's eyes widened at the sight of her parents, the last two people she ever expected to see standing on the Berry's doorstep.


	14. Disrespect

**A/N: Wow really wonderful reviews, I loved each and every one of them. I hope you all like this one, it turned out a little different than I had originally planned. Anyway, as always feedback is greatly appreciated!**

Quinn's heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the two people in front of her, she was relieved when she felt Brian's hand rest reassuringly on her shoulder. "Can we help you?" He asked, doing his best to hide his contempt for the cruel, judgmental couple standing in front of him.

"We came to see our daughter." Russell Fabray said gruffly, motioning his hands towards Quinn.

"Well, that's up to Quinn, if she would like to speak to you or not." Paul spoke up from his place behind Quinn and Brian, Rachel stood next to him, her heart pounding just as hard as Quinn's. Everyone glanced anxiously at Quinn, awaiting her response.

Quinn knew this confrontation had to happen eventually, so she nodded, unable to find her words, knowing if she opened her mouth to try and speak she would probably just end up crying. "We'd like to speak to her alone." Russell added as they were led to the living room. The Berry's looked at Quinn, once again letting her make the call, she nodded again and watched as Brian practically carried a reluctant Rachel out of the room.

"Quinny." Her mother began her eyes quickly filling with tears. "We've missed you so much."

She was quickly cut off by Quinn's father. "That's enough Judy."

Quinn worked hard to channel the cold, seemingly heartless head cheerleader she used to be. "What do you all want?" She worked hard to keep her voice steady, not wanting her parents to know how much of an emotional impact their visit was having on her.

Russell smiled arrogantly. "Well, you aren't pregnant anymore, and the word at the funeral was that you intended to give that bastard child of yours up, so we came to bring you home."

Right on cue Beth's cry echoed throughout the house, via the baby monitors Rachel insisted on putting in every room. Quinn began to get up until she saw Rachel appear at the entrance way, headed towards the stairs. "I'll get her." She shot Quinn a concerned glance as she went past, Quinn did her best to give Rachel a reassuring smile, not wanting her to worry too much.

Judy gasped. "Is that our..."

Russell cut her off once again. "You kept it?" Shooting Quinn a hateful look.

"Her. I kept her." Quinn corrected. She recognized the look on her father's face, it was the one he gave her frequently as she was growing up. It was a look that always made her feel ashamed, as if she were a bad daughter, a horrible Christian, and nothing but a disappointment. This time however, Quinn refused to allow the man who threw her out of his home when she needed him the most, to make her feel that way.

"How could you be so selfish? If you had given the little bastard up, the congregation may have eventually been able to forget about this debacle, now with it around as a constant reminder that will never happen." Russell slammed his fist down on the coffee table.

Judy cringed when she saw Quinn flinching in fear of her father. She knew her daughter must have been remembering every time that same fist made contact with her delicate skin. Judy turned around when she heard the sound of Rachel's feet on the floor and the tiny whimpers coming from the baby in her arms. Judy barely caught a glimpse of the tiny head of curls, as Rachel held the baby close on her way back to the kitchen, wanting to do anything she could to protect Beth form the horrid people who sat in her living room, wishing she could do the same for Beth's mother.

"Yes how could I be so selfish to not throw my daughter out like yesterday's garbage? Guess I don't take after you, dad." Quinn said bitterly.

Russell began to shake his fist, the vein in his neck bulging out in anger. "Go pack, you have thirty minutes. Bastard or not, our granddaughter will not be raised in a house of homosexuals; you will be meeting with Father Breeden, I don't even want to think about the horrors you have been subjected to in this house of sin."

Quin closed her eyes, praying the Berry's could not hear her father's awful words. "Well what I've been subjected to here has certainly not been anything like the way I was raised."

Russell smiled as he thought his daughter was finally submitting to him, just as he thought she should. "Good, now go pack, this house is making me feel filthy, you can practically smell the sin."

"I wasn't done." Quinn's voice raised. "Growing up you dangled your love out in front of me, always quick to yank it away when I did anything less than satisfactory. You were constantly using Bible verses to justify the hell you put the three of us through; you were our master and we were expected to bow down to you, and we did. We were all desperate for your love and attention." Quinn paused and took a deep breath before continuing, she had never spoken to her father this way before. "But here, with the Berry's love is given out freely, no conditions attached. These men have done more for me in two months than either of you did in fifteen years."

Hatred seeped out of Russell's eyes, there was no way he was going to put up with his daughter disrespecting him. He stood up and walked over to Quinn, bending over so she could feel his breath on her face, the smell of whiskey burning her nose. "They've brainwashed you, these faggots have brainwashed my daughter, and I will not tolerate it."

In the kitchen Paul and Brian sat quietly as they listened to Russell Fabray's booming voice criticizing them. Rachel paced anxiously, still clutching Beth close to her. "How long are we going to allow this to go on?" She asked, stopping her pacing so she could look at both of her fathers.

Brian sighed. "They are Quinn's parents, and if she wants to talk with them it is not our place to intervene." As much as he wanted to he, he knew he could no go in there and snatch Quinn away, forbidding her parents from his home or from seeing their daughter. He glanced nervously at Paul when Russell's loud, booming voice became low murmur, preventing the Berry's from hearing what he was saying.

Russell smiled at the fear in Quinn's eyes, sure she may have disrespected him, but she was obviously still terrified him and he relished in this fact. "You need to watch your mouth young lady and bring yourself down a couple of notches, I am your father and you will respect me. Get your bag packed and be outside in thirty minutes." Russell saw Quinn's mouth open in protest. "One more word out of that sinful mouth of yours and I will make these mens lives a living hell. I will use my influence and every connection I've got in every committee in this town to make those men so miserable they will have no choice but to leave, got it?"

Quinn nodded, she knew her father was not bluffing; she remembered how he ran the lesbian couple who moved next door to them out of town when she was ten years old. She remembered meeting their eyes as they watched a protest her father put together in the street in front of their home. Quinn would never forget the hurt in their eyes as they read the hateful signs her father had made. She never wanted Brian and Paul to feel experience that hurt because of her. They had done so much for her and Beth, so as much as she hated the thought of going with her parents, it was the least she could do for the family who had done everything for her.

Rachel handed Beth to Paul when she heard the front door slam, she ran up the stairs, desperate to talk to Quinn, to do anything she could to comfort her. Rachel was certain the conversation had not gone well. "Quinn?" She asked as she stood in the doorway of Quinn's room, watching in shock and confusion as Quinn rapidly threw her belongings into a duffle bag. "What are you doing? If you are under the impression my dads are going to kick you out because of the hateful words your father spoke, you are mistaken."

Quinn did not look up from her bag as she fought against her tears. "I know they wouldn't do that." She said softly. "But I'm moving back in with my parents."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Why? Are they forcing you?"

"No." Quinn lied. "I want to." She was barely able to say those words, she hoped she at least sounded convincing.

"You're lying. What did he do to you? What did he say?" Rachel began to cry, not the diva-like tears she usually shed, these were pure, genuine tears, born out of sadness and confusion. "What about me? What about us?"

Quinn grimaced, Rachel's voice sounded so hurt, it was so soft and childlike, she knew she was hurting her and she hated that fact. Quinn abandoned her bag and went to Rachel, brushing the girl's tears away with her thumb before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm doing this for you." Quinn leaned forward so their foreheads were resting against each others. "Please know that."

"How is leaving going to benefit me in any way? Quinn please, whatever your dad said doesn't matter, my dads won't let him hurt you, or Beth." Rachel was desperate, she could tell by the look in Quinn's eyes that she was leaving by no choice of her own.

"I know you don't understand, there's no way you possibly could. Just know my leaving has nothing to do with my feelings for you." Quinn glanced at the clock. "We have to go."

"Will I be able to see you?" Rachel asked as she followed Quinn down the stairs to the kitchen, so she could get Beth.

"I don't know." Quinn answered honestly. Quinn did not know if she would be able to see anyone, it would not surprise her one bit if her father locked her in her room and threw away the key.

"Quinn, why do you have your bag packed?" Paul asked, shooting Brian a concerned glance. "Is he threatening you in some way? Please don't let him, we won't allow him to follow through on any of his threats."

Quinn managed a smile, she appreciated what Paul had said, but knew it was not true. If her dad said he would make their lives hell, Quinn knew he would and she refused to let that happen. She knew better than anyone how ruthless her father could be, and she would not inflict that onto the Berry's. "Thank you for all you have done for me, but I have to go with them, they are my family." Referring to those vile people as family made Quinn feel sick, her family was right there in the kitchen, the people outside might as well be strangers, sometimes Quinn wished they were. Quinn hugged the two men, thanking them over and over again.

Rachel took Beth from Quinn, whispering in the baby's ear how much she loved her, before strapping her into her car seat and giving her a kiss on the head. Quinn walked to the foyer, stopping before she opened the door to stare into Rachel's bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn kissed Rachel deeply, inhaling the scent of her strawberry lotion and hoping to memorize the taste of her cherry lip balm.

Before Rachel knew it, Quinn's lips parted from hers and the blonde was out the door and slowly walking towards the black suburban parked on the street. Quinn looked back smiling sadly at Rachel, and giving her a small wave before getting into the suburban. Rachel waited for Quinn to jump out of the vehicle, running with Beth back into Rachel's arms. Rachel did not give up hope until the SUV disappeared out of her sight. All Rachel could do was stare at the empty street, feeling as if she lost Quinn just as quickly as she found her.


	15. Twenty Minutes Too Late

**A/N: Wonderful reviews, they really do brighten my day. Apologies for this taking a little longer than the other chapters. I hope you like it, it turned out differently than I had expected. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. **

"I do not know why we come over here for these 'meetings' every single time Rachel Berry summons us, it is almost as if we have the incessant need to punish ourselves." Kurt whispered as he, Santana, and Brittany walked up the stairs towards Rachel's room, after receiving a text telling them to come over as soon as they possibly could.

They all sighed as they got to Rachel's room, only to find it empty. "Man-Berry isn't even here." Santana groaned, correcting herself on the chance Quinn was nearby.

"We should just call her Man-Berry, it will be easier than always trying to remember." Brittany offered, Santana just nodded while Kurt rolled his eyes.

They all turned around when they heard soft crying coming from Quinn's bedroom. Kurt led the trio down the hall, stopping outside the door when they saw Rachel curled up on Quinn's bed, one of Beth's baby blankets clinched tightly in her fist, her face was buried in Quinn's pillow, she was desperately trying to seek comfort in the vanilla smell that was so uniquely Quinn. "Rachel?" Kurt was concerned as the three slowly made their way into the room. "What's going on?"

Brittany stared at Rachel, who was wearing grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. "You look normal. You usually look really awful. But you look normal today."

Rachel ignored Brittany and quickly sat up and wiped her eyes as she attempted to regain her composure, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Quinn left."

"What the hell did you do to her Berry?" Santana growled, remembering the conversation she and Quinn had in the park a few weeks ago, immediately thinking Rachel had turned the blonde down, breaking her already fragile heart.

Rachel scowled at the accusation that she had done something wrong, but chose to ignore the comment. "While Quinn and I were not quite ready to come out with this news, I feel that due to what happened yesterday, it would be in her best interest to share this with you, Quinn and I began dating a few weeks ago." Rachel paused, expecting Kurt, Brittany, and Santana to be shocked, she was surprised when they just nodded and waited for her to continue. "I am surprised at your lack of a reaction."

"I don't know about them, but I've known Quinn had the hots for you since right after Beth's birth." Kurt said simply, wishing Rachel would get to the point of this meeting.

"Yeah we knew too, Q confessed her feelings for you to us in the park, which I still don't get why she would have those feelings." Santana furrowed her brow, still not seeing the appeal of Rachel Berry. Santana could barely stand to be in the same room with Rachel, she did not understand how someone as sane as Quinn could have romantic feelings for the odd, extremely annoying girl. "Just get on with it, Berry, where the hell is Q?"

Rachel fought back against the tears which were threatening to return. "Quinn's parents came by the house yesterday, they had a private meeting and before I knew it Quinn was upstairs packing her bag and then she was gone, she moved back in with them."

Santana impulsively kicked a discarded pink teddy bear that lay on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you Berry? Why would you let her leave with them? If anything happens to her or that baby, it is all your fault Berry, it will be on you."

"Santana, now while Rachel is usually the one to blame when something goes awry, that does not seem to be the case this time. Rachel how about you explain a little further." Kurt made an attempt to defuse the situation.

Rachel was somewhat surprised at Santana's irate reaction, yes she knew Quinn's parents were quite ignorant and obviously not the best people, considering they kicked their pregnant sixteen year old out of the house. "I tried to stop her, she knew how badly I wanted her to stay. She told me she did not have a choice, and she was doing it for me. I just don't understand."

Brittany's laugh startled the three tense teenagers in the room, all of them turning around to see Brittany sitting in the corner of the room intensely reading one of Beth's books. Santana sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Clearly, her father threatened you or your family. He probably told her if she refused to come with him he would do x, y, and z to your family."

Rachel frowned, her dads were so loving, it was hard for her to accept how awful Quinn's father really was. "Why would he do that?"

Santana tried her best to keep her frustration with Rachel at bay. "Russell Fabray is a terrible human being. As distraught as Q was, her parents throwing her out of the house was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Do you guys remember how often Quinn would be covered in bruises, always blaming them on Cheerios practice?" Santana paused while Rachel and Kurt nodded. "Q was the best on the team, did you ever wonder why she was the only one covered in bruises, while the Cheerios with far less talent weren't? Q rarely fell at Cheerios practice, those bruises came from her father. She would never admit it, but I saw him grab her once and raise his hand to her, only stopping when he saw me in the doorway. And I don't doubt for a second that he would threaten your family, I'm sure he hates the fact that your dads are gay, he would flip his lid if he knew about you and Quinn."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear for Quinn and Beth, the thought of Russell Fabray laying a hand on either of them causing her stomach to twist in knots. "Well we have to go over there. We can't just sit here while Quinn and Beth are with that monster."

Kurt and Santana nodded, Kurt got Brittany's attention, tearing her away from the duck book she was so enthralled with. While Santana stared at Rachel, though she would probably never say it out loud she was glad Quinn had a girlfriend who was so willing to fight for her.

Quinn sat on her bed in her old room, nothing had changed except for the fact someone had picked up the mess of clothes she had left after packing, probably their cleaning lady. Quinn knew her parents most likely shut the door and pretended as if the room did not even exist, much like they had shut their front door and pretended she ceased to exist. Quinn looked at all the pictures on her dresser; there was one of her in her Cheerios uniform, one of her and her parents during an after church brunch, and several of her and Finn, his arms wrapped tightly around her. All of those moments seem like a lifetime ago now. Somehow her life before losing Puck and gaining Beth and Rachel seemed wildly unimportant.

Judy knocked lightly on the door, peaking her head around it, Quinn instinctively clutched Beth closer to her chest. "What do you want?"

"I came to check on you and the baby." Judy hesitantly sat next to Quinn on the bed.

"Beth." Quinn looked down and stroked Beth's cheek. "Beth Caroline Fabray Puckerman." Quinn glanced up at Judy who remained silent. "We've been here over twenty-four hours and neither of you have asked the name of your own granddaughter, strangers in Target have taken more of an interest in her than you have."

Judy knew her daughter was right. "That's a beautiful name, she's a beautiful little girl, just like you Quinn." Quinn ignored her mother's attempt at a compliment and went back to staring at Beth. "She has been awfully fussy." Judy was desperate to have a conversation with the daughter she missed so much.

"She probably misses her family. I know I do." Tears stung Quinn's eyes as she thought about Rachel, she hoped that somehow Rachel was not missing her as much as she was missing Rachel. Not wanting her to be feeling this kind of hurt. "How could you let him do this, any of this?" Quinn finally asked meeting her mother's blue eyes.

"Quinn you have to understand I was and still am scared-"

Quinn cut her off. "Before I became a mother I felt sorry for you and I almost understood why you acted the way you did. But now? I don't feel an ounce of sympathy for you and I do not understand you at all." Quinn's tone was harsh, but she spoke quietly to keep from waking Beth. "I cannot imagine watching silently as someone screamed at Beth or raised his fist at her to strike her. But you did, all those years you stood and watched as he terrorized Sarah and I and you never tried to stop him. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't have cared how scared I was, I would do anything to protect Beth." Quinn stared at her mother, who clearly did not know what to say. "Can you please leave? I have to feed Beth." Quinn held back her sobs until her mother left her room. All the years of pent up anger and hurt had finally come out.

Once Quinn was certain her mother had retreated back to the master bedroom and Beth had fallen asleep she slipped downstairs to get a glass of water, fully expecting to find her father passed out in the den, just as he always was. She stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice slurring her name. "Quinn." She did not speak, but she turned to see him sitting at the dining room table. "I overheard what you said to your mother earlier, that disrespect will not be tolerated."

Quinn jumped when he slammed his glass down on the wood, causing it to break and slice his skin. "Damn it Quinn!" He shouted as he threw the shards of glass towards her, thankfully his aim was way off due to his drunken state. "See you what you made me do? You've always got to find a way to hurt me."

Quinn inhaled sharply, less than a year ago the girl she used to be would probably believe that this was all her fault. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who decided to act like a toddler and slam your glass down. It's four in the afternoon and you are completely wasted, it's ridiculous." She instantly regretted saying anything back to him as she saw the look in his eyes. She slowly began backing away when he stood up and came towards her, grabbing her arm forcefully.

"Who are you? You are not my daughter. My daughter would never speak to me this way." Russell stared down at the frightened blonde in his grasp, a small part of him feeling guilty as she looked at him with those big hazel eyes. But a larger part of him was livid with her, for having the nerve to disrespect him and her mother. "He who spareth the rod hateth his son: but he that loveth him correcteth him betimes and withhold not correction from a child, for if thou strike him with the rod, he shall not die, and deliver his soul from hell."

Quinn stared up at her father as he quoted the bible verse she had always heard before every beating she ever received, but something was different this time. The look in his eyes was unrecognizable, something she would have only expected to see in a rabid animal. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she saw his fist rise, she cried out in pain when she felt the familiar sting of the strike.

Russell grabbed her by her shoulders. "You shut up, I don't want to her another sound out of that mouth." He shook her violently before shoving her against the wall. He repeated the bible verse over and over again as he struck her more times than he could count, grabbing her hair and slamming her head against the wall. Stopping only when he felt her go limp in his arms, his heart began to pound as he jumped back from her, watching her seemingly lifeless body fall to a heap on the floor. He had never meant to let it go this far. He only wanted her to be the perfect little girl he had imagined since the day she was born, this was supposed to be a lesson so she would know better next time. He never meant to hurt her, at least not this bad. "Quinn?" He said out loud hoping it would rise her from her unconscious state.

Judy came down the stairs. "Russell what is this racket? I think Quinn and the baby are trying to sleep in-" Judy stopped talking and ran over to her daughter. "What did you do?" She screamed as she reluctantly left Quinn on the floor to grab the phone. "Look what you did to her!"

Russell stood there staring at his daughter, staring at what he had done to her. Trying to tell himself that maybe she deserved it, she chose to be promiscuous and surround herself with homosexuals and ungodly people, so maybe this was God's will. He grabbed his car keys, ignoring his wife's screams for him to come back and face what he had done.

"Beth is going to be thirty by the time we get there." Kurt exclaimed, exasperated with Rachel's driving. "You dress elderly so I guess I should have expected you to drive that way as well." Rachel ignored him, her thoughts preoccupied with Quinn and Beth, cursing herself for allowing her girlfriend to go with her parents. All four of their stomachs twisted in knots as they saw the police cars lining the street and the ambulance in the Fabray driveway. All of their minds flashing back to the night Puck had died, the thought of losing Quinn or Beth too was far too much to bear. Tears fell from Rachel's eyes as she put the car in park and flung her door open, running past the police officers who asked her to stop, telling her this was a crime scene. Twenty minutes ago she had left to save her girlfriend, and now Rachel Berry feared she was twenty minutes too late.


	16. Fragile and Broken

**A/N: Wonderful reviews I love each one of them thank you thank you. Okay so you know how I said 5 chapters left a few chapters ago? Well, yeah that was before the story took this little dramatic turn with Quinn's parents, so there will be more than that, I don't know how many. But I would like to get this finished soon, partly because I am going out of town soon and I don't want leave this unfinished and not updated for like a week; and also because I have some really good ideas for the sequel and I want to get that rolling. So anyway, as always feedback is appreciated. **

Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her to the side as she saw the paramedics coming towards them, running while pushing Quinn on a stretcher, headed out the front door Rachel was about to run into. Santana tightened her grip on the smaller brunette when Rachel made an attempt to lunge forward at the stretcher, Santana did not want Rachel in the way while they worked on Quinn. Everyone's stomachs clenched as they watched Quinn go by; she was barely recognizable. Her blonde hair was matted with blood that seemed to be coming from her forehead as well as from the back of her head and her face bruised and was beginning to swell. No one failed to noticed how her hand hung limply over the side of the stretcher and the pale shade of blue her lips were beginning to turn.

Rachel watched in horror as Quinn was whisk passed, desperately attempting to free herself from Santana's grasp as she heard paramedics shouting orders at each other. "She's not breathing and her pulse is growing weaker!" She heard one shout. "We're going to have to intubate her." Another one yelled as they approached the ambulance. Rachel began to struggle in Santana's arms, desperately wanting to be with Quinn, she finally resorted to digging her nails into the girl's tan skin, causing her to reflexively retract her arm. Rachel took that opportunity to run towards the ambulance, in hopes of riding to the hospital with Quinn, unfortunately Judy got there before her, announcing she was her mother as she hopped into the back.

Rachel fell to her knees as the ambulance took off and disappeared down the street, Kurt ran over to her, wanting to make sure she was okay. "What if she doesn't make it?" Rachel said softly once he got to her side. "That could have been the last time we ever saw her." Rachel replayed what Santana had said earlier in her head over and over again. "_If anything happens to Quinn or that baby, it is all your fault, Berry, it will be on you."_

Kurt stood next to Rachel who was still on her knees on the pavement. "No, I'm sure Quinn will be fine, she's one hell of a fighter."

"So was Puck." Rachel looked up to meet Kurt's bright blue eyes. "Puck was the toughest person I knew, and he was gone in an instant. Beth cannot lose both of her parents." Kurt watched as Rachel's face turned from devastation to panic. "Oh God, Kurt, Beth! Beth was here, where is she?" Rachel got up and quickly and took off running towards the house. Brittany and Santana were still standing on the front porch, both of them quickly panicking as they realized why Rachel was so frantic.

When they all got into the house they surveyed the damage. The glass Russell had thrown still lay broken on the floor, random droplets of blood were splattered on the wall and carpet, and they all cringed when they saw a handful of blonde hair on the floor, Russell had torn it out as he slammed Quinn's head against the wall repeatedly. All of the kids separated, searching room by room for little Beth. Santana felt nauseous when she came upon two police officers and overheard their conversation.

"Make sure you do this by the book, seems as if we've got Lima's second murder in less than three months on our hands." The older officer with greying hair said.

"I thought the girl was still alive?" The younger one responded, Santana recognized him from the night Puck died, he had interviewed her.

"Barely, I overheard the paramedics, they were certain she wouldn't even survive the ride to the hospital." The older officer stopped when noticed Santana standing off to the side. "Can I help you young lady? This is a crime scene you really shouldn't be here."

Santana forced her tears away, she was Santana Lopez, she would not allow herself to cry, she had to be strong. "Yeah. I was just wondering if you all had seen a baby?"

"She should be with a social worker somewhere around here."

Santana nodded and quickly left the room, thankful it had been her to overhear the conversation about Quinn's probable death, and not Rachel. She began a slow jog across the house when she heard shrill yelling coming from the back den, yelling that could only come from Rachel Berry.

When Santana got into the room Rachel was pointing her finger at a man at least a foot taller than her. "She is _my_ daughter, I demand you hand her over right this second!"

The man sighed. "I was informed that this child belonged to the victim of this crime, she will be in our custody until a proper guardian can be established. I know you are not her mother."

Rachel furrowed her brow when the man began to walk away, with Beth crying in his arms. Rachel knew that cry, it was her hungry cry. "Her father named her." She called out, hoping to get the man's attention, she succeeded and he stopped. "He passed away before she was born, but he named her. She hates having her diaper changed, but she loves baths, and the only music she seems to like is the soundtrack to Wicked, it puts her to sleep every time. She just started to smile at us a little less than a week ago, I think she has her daddy's crooked grin, her mom agrees. If you take her away, a stranger will never know these things about her, no one will know her like I do. Please, sir I love her. I am not some stranger or even just some friend of her mother's, we are a couple, we live together, and I have helped raise Beth since the day she was born. That cry she is doing right now is the one she does when she is hungry, and I have a fridge stocked full of her mother's breast milk. Please, Quinn would hate it if her daughter was with a stranger."

The man stared down at the wailing baby in his arms before sighing and handing the infant over to Rachel, when he did Beth immediately stopped crying as Rachel soothingly swayed back and forth whispering in her ear. "Don't leave the county, in the event of the mother's death I will need to come speak with you again, leave your address with one of the officers."

Kurt's eyes widened when he heard 'in the event of the mother's death', he glanced over to Santana who quickly pulled him aside, while Rachel spoke to a police officer. "I saw Quinn and yes she was pretty beat up, but...she's Quinn. We just lost Puck...she can't, what about Beth?" He spoke incoherently.

Santana's eyes welled up with tears, which startled Kurt. "I am going to be straight with you Kurt, we are going to have to be prepared for this so we can help Rachel, maybe you should sit down or something."

"No, just tell me, what is going on Santana?" Kurt eyed Santana impatiently while she struggled to keep herself together.

"I overheard two cops talking, honestly Kurt she's gone probably gone by now." Santana's voice was a low whisper, she did not want Rachel to hear her, not wanting her to find out this way.

"By gone, you mean at the hospital, right?"

Santana shook her head no. "She wasn't expected to survive the ride in the ambulance."

Kurt struggled to keep himself from sobbing as Rachel and Brittany walked over, telling them they had to get in the car to go check on Quinn. He zoned out in the car, not allowing himself to speak, knowing he would either sob or tell Rachel the truth if he opened his mouth. He offered to wait with Beth in the lobby, while the others went to find out about Quinn, knowing he would not be able to handle finding out the news, seeing the looks of devastation on everyones faces like he had when Puck died, it all reminded him of his mother's death, and he wanted to stay in the land of sweet denial, if even for just a few more moments.

Rachel ran to information desk. "I'm here to check on Quinn Fabray." She said breathlessly, after seeing Beth, she was given hope that Quinn would be just fine, she knew her girlfriend had way too much to live for to give up so easily.

"Are you family?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"No not exactly I'm her-"

The woman cut Rachel off. "Then I cannot give you any information, sorry."

Rachel slammed her fist down on the desk. "I am her girlfriend, and you will give me an update on her condition and you will allow me to see her, do you understand? If you do not, I will have the ACLU down here before your shift even ends, legal action will be taken and before you know it, I will own this damn hospital and you will be working for me, on second thought, no you wont, you will be in the unemployment line. Now, will you please give me some information"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, choosing to hand the three girls visitors pins instead. "Room 334."

Rachel turned around, her head held high in victory and a smirk on her face. Santana tried to forget about what the police officers had said back at the house, Quinn obviously was still alive if she had a room number. However she tried not to be too optimistic, she remembered how before her mother died she was kept on life support at the hospital so all of their family could come and say goodbye, she quickly shoved the memory to the back of her mind and followed Rachel to Quinn's room. "We'll wait out here, give you some time alone." She offered as her and Brittany sat in a little waiting area just down the hall from room 334.

Rachel timidly walked into Quinn's room, not knowing what to expect, she had hoped to find Quinn sitting up in bed, complaining about how she wanted to go home and be with Beth. She glanced around the room, relieved to see Judy Fabray was not there. Her heart sank when her eyes landed on Quinn, she certainly was not sitting up in her bed. She laid motionless, her eyes were different shades of black and blue and they swollen and shut tightly. There was a ventilator shoved down her throat, causing her entire body to move every time a breath was forced into her lungs. She looked fragile and broken and Rachel was terrified to go near her, let alone touch her. She jumped when she heard somebody walk into the room.

"Hi." A blonde whispered from behind Rachel, as if her voice would disturb Quinn. She looked a lot like Quinn, only slightly taller and older, plus her eyes were a pale shade of blue, not like the hazel ones Rachel loved so much, the ones she wished would open up and look at her. "I'm Sarah Robinson, Quinn's older sister, and you are?"

"Rachel Berry, I'm Quinn's..." Rachel was not sure how to introduce herself to Sarah, not sure what Quinn wanted her to know, and not sure if the woman shared the same beliefs as her parents. "Friend, I'm Quinn's friend."

Sarah nodded before glancing back at her sister. She hated how she was not there to protect Quinn from him, as she had attempted to do many times when they were growing up. She could tell Rachel was unsure about Quinn's condition. "She hasn't woken up since she got here, there was some trauma to her chest area, which caused her to get a punctured lung, that tube sticking out of her side is a chest tube, it's helping to relive some of the pressure in her lungs. She is having trouble breathing on her own, so that's why they've got her on the ventilator." She explained.

"When will she wake up?" Rachel asked, never taking her eyes off of Quinn, thinking if she glanced away she would miss the magical moment when Quinn woke up and smiled at her, just like it happened in the movies. But Rachel had to remind herself that this was not a movie. This was the real world, she could really lose Quinn, and the thought terrified her.

"They don't know." Sarah frowned, she too never took her eyes off of her sister. She chose to leave out the part about the doctors saying Quinn may not wake up or be able to breath again on her own. "You can touch her if you want, talk to her. I'm going to go find our mother."

Rachel could hear the bitterness in Sarah's voice as she said the word mother, but she did not dwell on it for more than a second, she was far too worried about Quinn. She took a seat on the stool next to Quinn's bed, taking the blonde's hand into hers. "Hi Quinn." She spoke unusually soft, especially for Rachel Berry. "Beth is with Kurt down in the lobby, my dads are bringing her some bottles. I am so sorry, Quinn. I'm so sorry I let you leave with him and I am sorry I didn't come sooner. You have to wake up soon so I can make it up to you, okay? Anything you want, even it means no more musicals or not playing show tunes for Beth anymore. I should have told you this sooner, but I was scared of how you would react, I was scared it was too soon, I love you Quinn. I love you so much and you have to come back to me, so I can tell you and look into your beautiful eyes while I say it." Rachel softly kissed the hand she held in her's. "Please come back to me Quinn, please."

**A/N: This is actually the second version of this, because I got carried away writing it on my phone while waiting at the DMV (aka hell on earth) for _3_ hours today, and in my foul mood, killed Quinn. Then I realized my sequel would not fair so well without her so I had to rewrite it. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so I really hope you enjoyed it. **


	17. Intertwined Hands

**A/N: Wow, really great reviews, they make me smile, they really do. This chapter is considerably lighter than the last few. I hope you all like it, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

Rachel's eyes felt heavy, but she refused to close them, she would not miss the moment Quinn woke up. It was now 2:00 am, and Quinn had still failed to show any signs of emerging from her unconscious state. Rachel's fathers waited out in the waiting room, they were just as worried about Quinn as Rachel was, both of them feeling equally guilty about allowing the girl to leave their home. Kurt, Santana, and Brittany had taken Beth home, all of them volunteering to attempt to work together and babysit her. Rachel almost did not allow it, knowing how difficult it would be for Santana and Kurt to find a way to work together and watch Beth, knowing Brittany probably required as much watching as Beth did.

Quinn's hospital room was quiet, except for the sound of the ventilator. Quinn's sister had left a few hours ago, taking Quinn's mother home, she was a wreck, of course. But Rachel did not feel sorry for her; she had allowed this to go on for sixteen years so part of the blame fell on her. Rachel was relieved when they left; she hadn't been able to talk to Quinn like she wanted to or place soft kisses on her forehead and hands, hoping that the loving actions would rise her from her deep slumber, just as it did in the dramatic musicals Rachel loved so much. Rachel allowed her thoughts to wander to Beth and hoped Kurt, Santana, and Brittany would manage alright with her.

At the Berry home, chaos ensued. "Lay her down." Santana instructed Kurt, who was dangling little Beth in front of him after what could only be described as a bowel explosion. "No, no hold her up." She barked as Kurt began to lay the baby down on the changing table. "No, no lay-"

"Santana." Kurt warned. "I am holding a baby covered in poo, make up your mind about where you want her, so _you_ can clean her off."

"Me? Why do I have to clean her off?" Santana scowled at him.

"She's your Lil Bit, remember? I believe that is what you said earlier when you snatched her from her favorite Uncle's arms." Kurt recanted, gaining another scowl from the Latina.

"Guys stop fighting, you are scaring Beth." Brittany demanded. "Why don't we just spray her with the hose?"

As tempting as that sounded, Kurt and Santana resisted taking the easy way out, knowing Rachel would fly into a fit of rage if she found out they had Beth out in the back yard in the middle of the night, spraying her with the ice cold water from the hose. Santana tried to focus, she was Santana Lopez, there was no way she was going to let a ten pound infant get the best of her. "Alright, I've got an idea." Santana ran downstairs to grab some discarded newspaper the Berry men had in the living, coming back upstairs and laying them out on the floor in the nursery. "Okay, Kurt, hold her over the newspaper."

Kurt did not approve. "Really Santana, really? This is how people take care of dogs. Dogs! You are going to treat Beth like a dog?"

Santana groaned, she was not pleased it was two in the morning and Kurt Hummel was arguing with her. "Would you rather be covered in shit, Hummel? You choose, hold the baby over the newspaper and we can delicately remove her clothes together or you can do it yourself and end up covered in shit."

Kurt sighed as he brought Beth over and dangled her over the newspaper, Beth instantly began screaming as Santana made attempts at removing the baby's clothes. "You broke her." Brittany mumbled as she watched Kurt and Santana struggle to keep the mess contained as Beth screamed and squirmed in Kurt's arms. Rachel picked the wrong time to call Brittany thought, as she grabbed Kurt's cell phone off of Beth's dresser. "Hi Rachel." She said a little too cheerfully for two in the morning.

"Brittany why are you answering Kurt's phone? What is going on? Why is Beth screaming like that?" Rachel stood out in the waiting area, her father's instructed her to eat something while they sat with Quinn, but she chose to make a quick call to Kurt instead, hoping to get back to Quinn as soon as possible.

"Kurt and Santana have her on newspaper, Kurt said its just like the way we would treat a dog, which is good because I think Santana likes dogs-"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Put Santana on the phone Brittany, now!"

Even Brittany could tell Rachel was not pleased. "She can't talk, there's poop everywhere."

Rachel knew letting Beth leave was a mistake, and if she was not so concerned about all the germs in the hospital, she would have kept Beth with her in Quinn's room. "Then put me on speakerphone Brittany."

Brittany did as she was told and the nursery quickly filled with Rachel Berry's voice, demanding to know what the situation was. Beth's cries quickly stopped as she looked around the room for the familiar voice. "Man-Berry! Keep talking!" Santana ignored Rachel's questions, taking the opportunity to finally finish getting Beth cleaned up. She handed Kurt a clean outfit for Beth and surveyed the mess, still ignoring Rachel's voice, nearly an entire box worth of wipes were strewn about and Beth probably could have used a bath but they figured they would let Rachel handle that one later. Santana was pretty damn proud of herself for getting the crisis under control.

"Are you all still there? Why are you ignoring me?" Rachel demanded once she realized no one was actually responding to her questions. "Is Beth alright? She's gotten quiet, what is going on? Why are you treating her like a dog?"

Santana sighed, forcing herself to be nice to Rachel, only because she knew that is what Quinn would want. "Beth had a blowout, I guess. We cleaned it up, it pissed her off, you called, she heard your voice and it settled her down. I don't know why, your voice instantly gives me a migraine."

Rachel beamed. "My voice settled her down?" She smiled for the first time since Quinn had left the house to go with her parents. Rachel turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Daddy what is it? Is it Quinn?"

Brian nodded. "She's starting to wake up, I came to get you as soon as-" Brian did not get a chance to finish, Rachel took off running towards Quinn's room as soon as she heard Quinn was beginning to wake up. Rachel was far too relieved to have any disappointment about not being in the room when it actually happened. She stood cautiously outside the door as she watched doctors and nurses remove Quinn's breathing tube. Quinn let out a horrid coughing sound as the tube was extracted from her throat, Rachel cringed at how painful the cough sounded

Quinn's eyes darted around the room, she was confused, she was not quite sure where she was, she assumed she was in a hospital due to the white walls and drab décor; she stared up at doctor hovering over her, he was saying something to her and she wanted to laugh because he sounded exactly like the teacher on Charlie Brown, but she couldn't laugh, everything hurt too much. Her throat felt as if it was on fire and she noticed the pain in her side was caused by the strange looking tube sticking out of it. She struggled to figure out how she had gotten here, everything seemed so blurry. Then she remembered the look in his eyes and his tight grip, and she wished could have forgotten it forever. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, noticing for the first time the brunette standing in the doorway. "Rachel!" She had intended for it to come out as an excited yell, but she only managed a pitiful croak.

Rachel smiled, she feared Quinn would not remember her, as the doctors had explained earlier in the evening how patients with Quinn's injuries may experience amnesia. Rachel slowly walked over as the doctors and nurses began to leave Quinn's bedside. Rachel could not stop the tears that flooded her eyes as she was finally able to look into Quinn's eyes. "You're awake, Quinn."

"I'm aware." Quinn smiled, even though the action caused her busted lip to sting with pain. "Rachel, why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? Quinn, you've been unconscious for twelve hours, I didn't think you would be coming back to me. Swollen or not, those big eyes of yours staring back at me is the most beautiful sigh I have ever seen."

Quinn frowned and felt genuinely sorry when she saw how scared Rachel had been. "Rachel I'm so sorry."

Rachel's mouth hung open. "You're sorry? Quinn I am the one who should be apologizing, I should have never let you take Beth and go with them, I should have known he was up to something."

"Oh my God, Beth!" Quinn sat up and frantically began making attempts to remove her various monitors and IVs. "Did he hurt her? Where is she, is she here at the hospital?" Quinn ignored the pain shooting through her body as she struggled against the medical equipment.

"Quinn! Stop it." Rachel scolded. "Beth is fine. She is at home with Santana, Kurt, and Brittany. They may not be the best babysitters, but they are trying. Last I heard they were wrapping her in newspaper or something. I don't know Brittany was explaining it, I'm certain she probably didn't even know what was going on, plus Beth was screaming at the top of her lungs and Santana and Kurt could be heard bickering in the background."

Quinn furrowed her brow. "Wrapping her in newspaper? She was screaming? Rachel maybe you should go be with her."

"As much as I could use a good Beth cuddle right now, I am not leaving your side, ever. Plus you should know that when I called them, my voice soothed Beth, almost instantly. I know my singing voice does that to her, but that is to be expected, I do have perfect pitch. This was different though, its almost as if she settled down because she trusts me or finds comfort in me or something." Rachel smiled at Quinn, who was smiling up at her.

"Well I can certainly understand the screaming, can you imagine being left with Santana, Kurt, and Brittany to take care of your every need? You'd be screaming too, Lord knows what they are doing to the child." Quinn laughed, but instantly regretted it when she felt a sharp pain in her rib area. "I also can't blame her for being comforted by you, you've been there for her since the moment she was born, I'm sure to her you are just as much her mother as I am. I am so glad she has you in her life Rachel."

Rachel resisted the urge she had to kiss Quinn, knowing doing so would probably hurt her, so she settled for taking her hand into hers. "Plus, you would not believe the fight I had to put up just to get to be with you. I scratched Santana and nearly got the ACLU involved."

"You scratched Santana, our Santana? Santana Lopez?" Quinn was flabbergasted, Rachel just nodded. "I am shocked you aren't in a hospital bed next to me."

Quinn almost began to laugh until Rachel held her hand up in protest. "Do not even think about laughing Quinn Fabray, you will only hurt yourself."

Quinn just nodded and absentmindedly began to play with Rachel's fingers, which were intertwined in hers. "I am so lucky to have you Rachel, not many people would scratch the might Santana Lopez just to be by my side. You are one brave Berry."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's silly remark, noting that it was probably the pain medication she had just received. Her face quickly turned serious as she stared down at Quinn. "Quinn, I told you something while you were unconscious and I made a promise to myself to tell you again the second you woke up. It's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while and I was scared I would never get to. So here it goes." She squeezed Quinn's hand a little tighter and looked into those hazel eyes she'd been longing for all night. "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn did not say anything, she just stared into Rachel's deep brown eyes. Rachel's heart raced, maybe she had made a mistake telling Quinn, maybe it was too soon. She began to pull her hand away, only to have Quinn squeeze it tighter, keeping it in place. "Say it again." Quinn said, never once breaking their eye contact.

Rachel was momentarily confused. "Did you not hear me?"

"No, I did. I just want you to say again."

"Well, Quinn, normally the person you are saying it to, reciprocates the phrase, the initiator does not say it twice." Rachel melted when Quinn poked her bottom lip out to make the most pitiful pouty face the brunette had ever seen. "Okay okay. I love you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled, not caring about her busted lip. "I love you too, Rachel Berry."


	18. Love is Beautiful

**A/N: Really lovely reviews. I am fairly certain there will be 3 more chapters of this, 4 at the most. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and as always feedback is greatly appreciated. **

Quinn smiled as her sister Sarah walked into the hospital room. "How are you doing today, little sis?"

"I just want to get out of here." Quinn replied, she missed Beth and she just wanted to go back home and forget any of this had ever happened. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, noticing a change in her sister's usually cheerful demeanor.

Sarah bit her lip before grabbing her sister's hand as she sat down at Quinn's bedside. "It's dad."

Quinn immediately stiffened at the mention of their father. "What about him?"

"The police picked him up, they found him staying in a motel in Akron. Mom's pretty choked up, I think she feels pretty torn."

"Yes, I'm sure every mother in situation would feel torn, whose side to pick, her daughter who was nearly killed? Or the man who nearly killed her? Tough choice." Quinn said bitterly.

"I know, I don't get it either, Quinny. She knows he's been taken into custody, I told her she should probably give you some space though." Sarah gently patter her sister's hand.

"Will there be a trial or something? Will I have to face him in court?" Quinn was terrified, she did not know if she had the strength to ever look at her father again, let alone testify in front of him. "Sarah, I don't think I can do that."

"Don't worry about that right now sweetie, okay? Just worry about getting better." Sarah soothed. "There is something I want to talk to you about though."

"Okay, go ahead." Quinn eyed her sister expectantly, not noticing that Rachel had returned from her trip to find Quinn the green jello she liked and was hovering in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

"I know you have been staying with your friend Rachel, but I think it would be best for you and your baby to come to Cleveland and move in with Phil and I, we just got the basement remodeled, you two could stay down there, you both need to be around family right now."

Rachel's heart pounded as she awaited Quinn's answer to her sister's proposal, she was clutching the container of green jello so tightly it nearly burst in her hand, Cleveland was over three hours away, she could not imagine being that far from the two people she loved most.

"But Sarah, the thing is Rachel, and even her dads, are Beth and I's family. I'm not trying to say you are like Mom, but when Puck died, Rachel was the one picking me up off the ground, not you. Rachel and her dads were the ones taking me in and giving me the love I needed to see that I could make it through another day, not you Sarah. Rachel held my hand while I delivered my daughter, you sent me a card. You couldn't even be bothered to come meet your niece, you've been here for two days and you still haven't made an attempt to meet her, I love you Sarah, but I will not be leaving Lima, and Rachel to move in with you." Quinn almost felt guilty for her little speech, she knew her sister lived a busy life, with a husband nearly as controlling as their father, and a demanding job in their church that did not pay well, but it did feel good to get these feelings off of her chest.

"I know, you're right and I'm sorry. But that precisely the reason I want you to come with me, I want to change things between us, I want us to be close, like we used to be. Please Quinn, you will make new friends in Cleveland, and you can still keep in touch with Rachel." Sarah pleaded.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Rachel is not just my friend. She's my girlfriend, we have been dating for a few weeks now. She loves Beth as if she is her own daughter, and I know Beth feels a connection with her. We're a little family, Me, and Rachel, and Beth. Plus Beth has a slew of aunts and uncles who love her to pieces, but she could always use another aunt. I do understand, though, if you don't approve of our lifestyle, I know it goes against your beliefs and I'm sorry."

"Oh Quinny." Sarah cupped her little sister's face in her hands. "Never apologize for loving somebody or for being loved, love is a beautiful gift. I'm not Mom and Dad, I will not judge you or disown you because you make decisions I do not agree with. I love you no matter what, you are my little sister and I want you to be happy, and if Rachel makes you happy, then I am forever grateful to her. Even though you aren't coming to Cleveland, I really meant it when I said I want things to be better between us. I will come visit you, I want to get to know my niece, and Rachel too. From what you've told me, she sounds pretty amazing."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Never, under any circumstances let her hear you say that, her ego does not need to grow any larger than it already is."

Rachel smiled as she entered the room. "Too late. I am amazing, and you Sarah now have the opportunity to tell people you knew the great Rachel Berry before she became a star. Here's your jello Quinn, it took me forever to find it. I ended up stealing this one from the man in a full body cast down the hall."

"Rachel!" Quinn scolded. "You have to stop doing that, this is the second one you've stolen from him, he is going to tell the nurses."

Rachel shrugged. "It's actually the fourth, I like the green flavor too." Quinn laughed and smacked her girlfriend's arm, wincing in pain herself at the sudden movement. "Serves you right." Rachel playfully stuck her tongue out at Quinn. "Did you still want me to go home and check on Beth?"

"Yes, please, and thank you." Quinn replied, Rachel laughed at Quinn's response.

"Rachel?" Sarah said a bit nervously.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's sister, relieved by her reaction to their relationship. "Yes, Sarah?"

"I know Beth is staying at your house, and I understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if maybe I could come with you, I would really love to meet my little niece." Sarah bit the side of her lip nervously, just as her sister does.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn, who was beaming at her sister's interest in Beth. "Of course, why don't we get going so we can make it back in time to make sure Quinn eats more of her dinner than just the jello."

"Good idea. Love ya Quinny, we'll see you in a bit." Sarah kissed the top of Quinn's head before heading out of the room to wait for Rachel in the hall.

"Give Beth a gazillion kisses from her mommy." She instructed as Rachel softly kissed both of her cheeks. Quinn turned her head and made a clumsy attempt to pull Rachel closer so she could kiss her on the lips.

Rachel abruptly pulled away. "Quinn Fabray! Do not attempt to get fresh with me, not until you are completely healed, and don't you dare make that pouty face, I will ignore it."

"That's what you said both times before you went and got me jello." Quinn reminded her as she poked her bottom lip out and widened her eyes at Rachel.

"Cut the cute, Fabray." Rachel replied before placing another soft kiss on each of Quinn's forehead. "I'll be back soon, I love you."

Quinn smiled. "I love you too."

The car ride to the Berry home was silent, neither Rachel nor Sarah were sure of what to say each other. "I'm really glad Quinn has a sister like you. I know she really cares about you." Rachel finally spoke as they pulled into the driveway.

Sarah smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt "I'm really glad she has you too, and I know she cares a lot about you as well. I've never seen Quinny look at anybody the way she looks at you."

Rachel was beaming once again as she walked into the house, anxious to see Beth. The Berry house was in complete disarray, in fact Rachel wasn't sure she had ever seen such a mess. Santana, Kurt, and Brittany had continued to be in charge, while her fathers went back and forth from work and the hospital. There were bottles on every surface and baby clothes and burping cloths were thrown everywhere. Rachel ignored Brittany, who sat in the middle of the floor reading another one of Beth's books.

Sarah whispered a quiet "hello" to the blonde she recognized as one of Quinn's friends from the Cheerios as she followed Rachel into the kitchen, where Beth was screaming and Kurt and Santana were arguing.

Rachel cleared her throat to get the duos attention as she stood in the doorway, tapping her foot. The sight of Santana and Kurt, as well as Beth, covered in breast milk would have been very amusing to her if it had not been for Beth's frantic cries. "What is going on here?" Rachel moved to take Beth from Santana, and when she did, Beth finally settled as she nuzzled herself into Rachel's shoulder, promptly falling asleep.

"_Someone_ here doesn't know how to properly put a nipple on a bottle." Santana flailed her hands towards Kurt, motioning to the empty bottle he held in his hands.

"Well if _someone_ wasn't barking orders at me constantly I would be able to concentrate at the task at hand, and stop saying nipple Santana! You could just as easily call it the top or lid or anything but nipple."

"What does the word nipple make you uncomfortable? How about I refer to it as the fake plastic _nipple_ to top the bottle full of _breast_ milk, which came out of Quinn's _nipple_ to feed the kid who came out of her _vagina!"_ Santana laughed as Kurt paled, she was pleased with herself.

Rachel watched the exchange, knowing after witnessing this Sarah must regret not putting up a fight when Quinn said she wanted to continue living at the Berry household. "Stop it!" Rachel hissed, trying to keep voice down, as to not wake Beth. "What is wrong with you two? Fighting like this in front of innocent ears. And on top of that we have a guest." Rachel motioned to Sarah who was still standing behind her.

"Hey Sarah." Santana said nonchalantly, still unhappy with Kurt.

"Santana." Sarah politely extended her hand. "I'm Sarah, Quinny's older sister, and you are?"

"Kurt Hummel, honorary uncle." Kurt shook her hand, noticing the resemblance between her and Quinn. "Nice to meet you."

After pleasantries were exchanged Rachel led everybody into the living room. "Sarah would you like to hold your niece?" Rachel whispered, motioning towards the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Didn't know Man-Berry even possessed the ability to whisper." Santana said under her breath.

"Finally we can agree on something." Kurt added.

Sarah repressed a laugh at the comments, her sister sure had a quirky group of friends. "I'd love to hold Beth." Rachel handed the baby over. "Ooh, she's beautiful. She looks so much like Quinny, and those curls!"

"She gets those from her dad." Rachel informed. "Her lips too, Noah used to call them his whore lips, but that is neither here nor there. She has his smile too, a crooked little grin, that is certain to melt a thousand hearts. But yes, she does look like Quinn, her creamy skin and big eyes and possibly even her nose, clearly come from her mother."

"How is Quinn doing?" Santana questioned as she sat with Brittany across the room, finally prying the blonde away from the duck book she had been reading.

"She is doing much better, she is expected to be discharged tomorrow morning. Santana, Kurt I think it would benefit Quinn to know she has rallying support, so I'd like you all to call up everyone from Glee, and maybe even Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury and have them all here when we are arrive from the hospital." Rachel turned to Sarah who was still cooing at Beth. "You are welcome to join as well Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "I'd love to, but I am leaving early in the morning to head back to Cleveland." Beth began to whimper in her arms. "Oh. She seems to be getting a little fussy, is she hungry maybe?"

"Oh that reminds me, tell Quinn we are getting really low on...milk here." Kurt said, directing the comment towards Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "I will just bring the breast pump to the hospital and bring some back tonight."

"NO!" Kurt and Santana yelled in unison, startling Rachel and Sarah who looked at them as if they had three heads.

"And why not?" Rachel questioned.

Santana took a deep breath before shooting Brittany a disapproving glare. "Brittany wanted to help...it probably needs to be cleaned."

Kurt closed his eyes at the memory. "A horrid, horrid scene to walk in to."

"Kurt?" Brittany left Santana's side to sit down next to the boy.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"When are we going to have cute little babies like Beth? They will have your soft baby hands."

Kurt stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was serious, he ran his hand over his face when he realized she was. "What are you talking about Brittany?"

"Well we are dating. Santana said having sex is not dating, and obviously that is true because Santana and I are having sex and not dating. But me and you are dating and not having sex. But we did make out in front of your dad."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably on the couch, Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her hand, thankful Beth was not old enough to understand any of the ridiculous conversation going on around her, and Santana turned several shades of red. "B, hun I told you Kurt is not your boyfriend anymore, it was just pretend. From now on keep any thoughts you have to yourself okay? At least until we are alone."

Rachel smiled at how warm Santana was with Brittany, despite the fact the girl had just embarrassed her. Rachel cringed to think what would happen if she or Kurt had embarrassed Santana like that. "Well, as thrilling and enlightening as this conversation has been, I am going to get back to Quinn. Can you all handle Beth or do I need to call reinforcements?"

"We've got this, we've got this. Tell Quinn we all say hello and to get her ass better, this kid is pretty exhausting." Santana took Beth from Rachel and placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead when she thought no one was looking. But Kurt saw and he smiled, he knew Santana had a soft side, but he did not say anything, choosing to use it as ammo later, when he and Santana were sure to get into another one of their arguments.


	19. A Little Berry Magic

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, very very nice. This is the last chapter, kind of. I know that really does not make since. This is the last technical chapter, I had begun writing two chapters, which were just little snippets of Quinn, Rachel, and Beth's lives throughout the rest of high school, as the sequel will take place following college. But I have not decided if I want to add those or not, let me know if you are interested in reading them. Also, I want to put out there that I would really like a beta for the sequel, so if you are interested please pm me. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Two months had passed since Quinn's release from the hospital and the summer was beginning to wind down. Russell had plead not guilty, which meant the case would go to trial and Quinn would have to testify against her father. Russell was sitting in jail however, due to the fact he tried to leave the state after posting bail.

Rachel straightened her skirt as she sat down in the hard plastic chair, waiting anxiously for the man who had hurt the one person she holds most dear. Quinn would flip out if she knew Rachel was at the Allen County Regional Jail waiting to give Russell a piece of her mind, her dads would be upset as well, which is why no one knew she was on this mission.

She smiled to herself when she saw Russell walk in behind the clear plastic barrier that would separate them, his face was swollen and bruised, clearly men who abuse young women do not fair too well in jail. If one could even consider Russell Fabray a man. "What are you doing here?" He asked, giving Rachel a menacing look in an attempt to intimidate her.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the look of intimidation, there was no way she was going to allow this coward to intimidate her. "I have come to talk to you about Quinn. Although she has nearly fully recovered from the extensive physical injuries she sustained, by your hands, I fear the emotional ones may never heal. Especially if she has to testify against you."

Russell remained silent, but Rachel swore she saw regret in his eyes, if only for a second. "That does not explain to me why you are here." He finally said after a few moments of Rachel staring him down.

Rachel was nervous however she would never give him the satisfaction of letting it show. "She has nightmares, not every night, but at least a few times a week. She cries after she wakes, saying she can feel your hands gripping her frail arms and the pain shooting through her body as you slam her against the wall over and over again, reciting some bible verse as if that made it okay. Do you even realize you nearly killed her?" Tears escaped Rachel's eyes despite the fact that she had rehearsed this many times.

Russell showed no emotion. "There's no proof I did that, my wife and daughter are liars, they are trying to get payback for me kicking Quinn out of the house."

Rachel bit her lip, clearly the guilt trip she was attempting to take Russell on was not going as planned, thankfully Rachel Berry always had at least one backup plan. She was going to threaten the one thing Russell held most dear, his own welfare. "My daddy is a lawyer, I know how these trials usually work out. Who do you think the judge and jury is going to believe, the girl with the barely healed scar across her forehead, who will be sobbing on the stand, or the man she is pointing at when asked to identify her attacker?"

Russell shifted his weight , still trying to intimidate the girl in front of him with his menacing glare, not having much success.

"I already have the ACLU involved, they cannot wait to go to every news outlet in the country, telling them the awful story of the father who tried to beat his daughter to death because she is a single mother, and dating another girl." Rachel swallowed nervously, she knew Russell had no idea her and Quinn were anything more than friends. "In fact as we speak they are attempting to get the DA to change your charge from aggravated battery to attempted murder, which carries a sentence of life in prison. I believe this will also be considered a hate crime."

Russell's face reddened and the veins in his neck and forehead bulged as he clenched his fists. Rachel cringed when she realized that this horrifying look was what Quinn saw while the man who was supposed to love her unconditionally beat her to a state of unconsciousness. "My daughter is not a homosexual."

Rachel raised her brow and smirked. "Oh you are mistaken Mr. Fabray, trust me I would know, Quinn and I do share a bed you know." Rachel was lying, her fathers strictly enforced the separate rooms rule ever since catching them in that compromising situation and Rachel had been scared to let anything get too heated since then in fear of hurting Quinn, but Russell did not need to know that.

Russell stood up and slammed his fist against the plastic separating the two, causing guards to immediately remove him. Rachel just hoped she got under his skin enough to make him change his plea.

Rachel smiled when she arrived home and found Quinn snoring softly on the couch, a trait Rachel found adorable and one Quinn would never admit to doing. "Rachel Berry, get in here, now!" Brian hollered from the kitchen, where he sat with Paul holding Beth, who was now a four month old bundle of rolls and drool.

Rachel stood nervously in front of her father's, Beth squealed and reached out for her. "Oh no Beth, this one's in trouble why don't you stay here with me." Paul cooed.

"Where were you?" Brian stared down at his daughter. "And if you lie, no Quinn for a week."

"How could you possibly take Quinn away? She lives here." Rachel rolled her eyes at her daddy's ridiculousness.

"Just get to it Bri, so we can get to the fake tears and dramatic excuses."

Rachel scoffed at her dad. "I was doing an errand."

"Rachel Berry, we have a GPS installed on your cell phone, we know where you have been. You have no business going to see Quinn's father, we have talked about this, multiple times. He is a very dangerous man." Brian scolded, disappointment laced on his voice.

"Daddy I am appalled and saddened at your lack of trust in me, I believe this may call for another video blog-"

Before Rachel could begin her fake tears Quinn interrupted her, the commotion had woken her from her nap and she was standing in the doorframe unbeknownst to Rachel. "Why did you go see him?"

Rachel turned around quickly and she was unable to tell if Quinn was angry or just curious. She glanced at her dads who were exiting the kitchen, deciding it would be best for the girls to work this out first. They could deal with their defiant daughter later.

"Quinn, I wanted to help you. I know the thought of testifying against him terrifies you." Rachel stared at Quinn wide-eyed, confused as to why Quinn had begun to cry.

"My God Rachel, he could have hurt you, you should have never gone there I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you. Did you really think you could convince him to change his mind? He never listens to anyone but himself."

Rachel felt the tears well up in her own eyes as she gently took one of Quinn's hands in her own. "Just like I can't possibly forgive myself for what happened to you? You could have died Quinn and it would have been all my fault."

"But I didn't. I'm still right here. Regardless, it wasn't your fault Rachel. You are the only person I truly trust, the only person that I know with all my heart would never hurt me."

Just as Quinn leaned in to press her lips against Rachel's, Paul walked in holding the phone out. "Sorry to interrupt." He said awkwardly, wishing it did not always have to be him who caught the girls in this position. "But it's for you Quinn, seems pretty urgent."

Quinn nodded and whispered thank you as she took the phone. Rachel eagerly snatched Beth away from Paul, smiling as she breathed the baby in, her sweet baby smell mixing with the vanilla scent of Quinn's perfume, probably from where Quinn had fed her earlier. Rachel anxiously listened as Quinn said a lot of okays and thank yous into the receiver. "Well?" Rachel asked as Quinn hung up.

"That was the district attorney, he confessed, which means I don't have to testify." Quinn stared at Rachel in disbelief. "What did you do to him?"

Rachel smiled, looking pretty pleased with herself. "Oh you know, just worked a little Berry magic."

Quinn cocked her brow. "Oh yeah? And what would that Berry magic entail?"

"I put my marvelous acting skills to work. I told him the ACLU was involved, and wanting to charge him with attempted murder." Rachel lowered her voice and diverted her eyes as she continued. "And I made him believe we were doing the diddly."

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed in embarrassment. "Why would you do that?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well it worked didn't it? Plus I know you want to do the diddly with me anyway."

Quinn's cheeks turned pink as she prayed Rachel's fathers were unable to hear their daughter's ridiculousness. "I told you to stop calling it that."

"You love it, just like you love me."

"Well...maybe." Quinn pulled Rachel and Beth close to her.

"Just maybe? Oh Beth your mommy is so mean!" Rachel lightly ran her finger over Beth's nose, causing the baby to giggle.

Quinn turned serious for a moment. "You do know much I love you, right?"

Rachel nodded amazed at how quickly her mouth could grow dry at the sight of Quinn's beautiful eyes burning into her own. "I think so. I know I love you and Beth more than anything."

Quinn leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on both Beth and Rachel's foreheads. "Rach?"

"Mhm?"

"Promise me we'll always be a family."

"I promise Quinn." Rachel's voice was barely a whisper. "You and Beth are, and always will be the most important things in my life, that is never going to change. Nothing will ever come before you two, no matter what."


	20. Junior Year

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they were wonderful, as always. km: as far as Russell being in the sequel, I'm not sure yet, it is definitely a possibility, his return could make for some interesting drama. Okay...soo I know I said there would be only one more chapter after this, but I had a snippet go wild and take on a life of it's own, and it somehow ended being over four pages long, so I will be posting that one separately, either tonight or tomorrow. Just a warning, that chapter will be rated M_,_ it involves the "Diddly" as Rachel Berry would say, so if that is something you do not like, skip Chapter 21. Chapter 22 will be the last chapter, really I mean it this time. This chapter is just cutsie little Faberry moments. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

"Your Rachel loves you Miss Beth." Rachel cooed at the baby she was bouncing on her knee; she abruptly stopped the bouncing when she noticed Quinn frowning next to her on the couch. "What is it Quinn? Do you not like it when I say things like that to her? I'm sorry I thought you were okay with it, but if it makes you uncomfortable-"

Quinn placed a quick kiss on Rachel's lips, she has found doing so is the most effective way to get her girlfriend to stop talking when she started off on one of her ramblings. "No, Rachel it's not that. It just feels kind of silly for you to just be her Rachel, you are so much more than that, I know you love her just as much as I do."

Rachel pursed her lips and thought for a few moments. "Aunt Rachel?"

Quinn scrunched up her face. "That would indicate we had a sisterly relationship, which would be wrong on so many different levels. You aren't just an aunt figure to her either, you love and protect her like some crazy mama bear protecting her cub." Quinn's eyes widened and she smiled brightly at her girlfriend. "That's it! You are her Mama Ber, like B-E-R, like Berry. Mama Ber, get it? Pretty clever huh?"

Rachel smiled. "And here I thought I was the creative one, impressive Quinn. You hear that Beth? You've got yourself a Mommy and a Mama Ber."

* * *

Rachel frowned as she watched Beth attempting to crawl, but only managing to turn herself around in circles on her blanket laying on the floor in the nursery. "Do you think perhaps all the dancing you did during Glee while you were pregnant jostled her around a bit too much and gave her some type of neurological damage?"

"Rachel!" Quinn snapped defensively. "She is only six months old for goodness sakes. Her pediatrician says she is just fine and right on track."

"Alright, alright. I'm just worried about how this will affect her twenty year plan."

Quinn raised her brow at Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "You know the plan, Quinn. Tap and jazz class by nine months, vocal lessons and ballet by her first birthday and acting class by age two. We will have her enrolled in prestigious dramatic arts school by the age of four and in her elementary school years she will be well known in the community theater circuit, doing off broadway by high school of course, and she will have the lead in a well known Broadway show by the time she's twenty."

"Yes, yes 'the plan', I know the plan, you have it on a storyboard in her nursery, how could I forget it?" Quinn smiled down at her daughter who was still happily turning around in her never ending circles. "What if she wants to be a doctor or a lawyer or something?"

"Of course I will support her if she deviates from the plan, but come on Quinn, we know that is very unlikely. We are talking about the infant who can sit and intently watch West Side Story and Wicked, and despite your skepticism, I know she bops along to the beat of every show tune she has ever heard."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but she knew Rachel was right, Beth already seemed to be showing a love for show tunes and musicals. Never again would Quinn question Nature vs. Nurture, her daughter was more like Rachel Berry every day, and to be honest, that terrified Quinn just a little bit.

* * *

Looking in the mirror Quinn groaned and tugged at the sweater she was wearing, somehow she knew she would come to regret allowing Rachel to choose the outfits they wore in the photo for their holiday card. She really knew she was in trouble when Rachel took up knitting two months ago.

Quinn could not help but laugh as she looked in the mirror at the two off center white reindeer who looked more like unicorns that were humping each other. Rachel had insisted they were grazing reindeer and became pretty miffed when Kurt pointed out there was no grass in the North Pole, and reindeer did not graze on snow.

Quinn was not sure which was worse the mid thigh-length red and green plaid skirt, the sweater, or the knee high green socks, she decided they were all probably equally awful, and when thrown together it was a disaster. She heard Beth crying in her nursery and assumed her daughter was going through a similar torture.

Rachel met her in the hallway, wearing a blue shirt with a dreidel in the center, Quinn thought it looked more like an acorn, but she would never tell Rachel that. She also wore a matching blue plaid skirt and

white knee highs. But Quinn loved the way quirky way Rachel dressed, it was so Rachel Berry and Quinn had grown to love every piece in Rachel's wardrobe. Although the look was perfect for Rachel, Quinn did not think it suited her and secretly hoped the holiday cards would somehow get lost in the mail.

Poor Beth's sweater seemed to be worse than Rachel and Quinn's combined. "I made hers several sizes too big, in hopes that we could somehow make a tradition out of this." Rachel's voice squeaked in excitement as she pointed to Beth's sweater, which was beige and had a large Santa Claus on it with a Christmas tree body or maybe it was a Christmas tree with a Santa head topper, Quinn couldn't really tell. Tiny menorahs and dreidels surrounded the Tree Santa.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, and despite how stupid she thought they all looked, the smile was genuine. "I would love to do this every year." Quinn would wear this outfit everyday for the rest of her life if she had to, the memories she was making with Rachel and Beth were definitely worth the humiliation.

* * *

Santana cursed under her breath as she groggily made her way down the stairs, wondering who would have the gull to be ringing her doorbell at nine in the morning, on a Saturday. She resisted the urge to slam the door immediately after opening it when she saw Rachel Berry standing on her front porch, looking way too peppy for Santana's liking. "Man-Berry, what the hell are you doing here?

Rachel pushed her way into the house. "Good morning to you too, Santana. You know I'd prefer for you to call me Rachel, or if that is too difficult for you, perhaps maybe even just plain Berry would be alright."

"If you came here to lecture me about your nickname at nine in the morning on my only day to sleep in, your next stop is going to be the emergency room or maybe even the morgue."

"I actually needed your help with something."

Santana could tell Rachel was nervous. "Whose ass do you need me to kick? Did they do something to Q or Beth?"

Rachel scoffed. "Not everything is about violence, Santana. This about love, despite extensive googling, I am still not quite confident on how to do...it."

Santana's eyes widened. "Do what?" She asked, hoping this conversation was not going where she thought it was.

"You know, _it._ Diddly."

Santana pondered what the meaning of 'diddly' could be for a few moments. "What the hell Berry are you constipated or something? Can we please not have this conversation? Please. This is disgusting, you don't just go around asking people to help you with that kind of thing. Eat some fruit or something."

Rachel stared at Santana in confusion before her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What? No Santana, diddly, not doodle."

"What the fuck Berry? All this diddly doodle nonsense is making me feel like I'm in one of those horrid Wiggles movies you like so damn much. Get to the point or better yet, just go find someone else to pester, Kurt is morning person."

"You know Santana, diddly..._it_. I know you and Brittany-"

"Berry." Santana warned, finally understanding what the girl meant. "One more word and I swear to God I will..."

"I just want it to be good, I want it to be earth shattering for Quinn."

"That's it Berry." Santana grabbed a hold of Rachel's arm and led her back to the front door. "The thought of you and Quinn fucking or doing the Diddly or Doodley or whatever the hell your pre-school leveled brain calls it, makes me nauseous. Talk to me about it again and I will break that nose of yours." Santana shoved Rachel out the front door before slamming it shut. Rubbing her temples as she felt the onset of a migraine coming on.

Feeling defeated Rachel headed home, she smiled brightly when Quinn greeted her with a warm kiss. "Rach." Quinn furrowed her brow in concern and examined the red mark on Rachel's forearm. "What happened?"

Rachel blushed and pulled her arm out of the blonde's grasp. "You really don't want to know."

"Rachel."

"I asked Santana for diddly tips." Rachel blushed even more and refused to meet Quinn's eyes.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but only a breathy laugh came out, she was not sure if she was more amused or embarrassed. She laughed again, this time much louder, and pulled Rachel into a comfortable embrace. "I am far too thankful you lived through that experience to even be slightly mad at you." Quinn rested her chin atop Rachel's head. "I love you Rachel Berry, even though your use of the word diddly makes me crazy."

"I love you too." Rachel murmured into Quinn's shoulder, relishing in the sweet vanilla scent she loved so much.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she watched Rachel stomp her foot, abruptly turn on her heel, and march out of the choir room. "I'll get her." She said standing up, shooting Mr. Schuester an apologetic look before leaving to go find her girlfriend.

"Maybe if I punch her in the face every time she does that it will deter her from doing it three times a week" Santana offered, gaining herself a glare from Quinn as she shut the choir room door.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out as she opened the bathroom door. She shot Rachel a disapproving look when she spotted her standing at the mirror. "You know, doing that does not accomplish anything, it just pisses Santana off and frustrates everybody else."

"Does it frustrate you?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. She knew she was dramatic and over the top, and secretly feared that she would one day scare Quinn away.

Quinn laughed. "No, to be honest I find it to be absolutely adorable, so don't even think about trying to use it on me, you will not get your way, all it does is make me want to-"

"To do this?" Rachel grinned and pointed to a faded sharpie drawing of herself performing sexual acts on the outside of one of the stalls.

Quinn blushed as she stared at her artwork from over a year ago. "I was going to say cuddle."

"Well if Mr. Schu continues to make attempts at ruining my career you are going to want to cuddle with me a lot, I will not tolerate such deliberate sabotage."

Quinn pulled Rachel into an embrace. "Rach, giving Mercedes a solo will not ruin your career, I promise. Now give me a kiss and lets put our big girl panties on and head back to Glee."

* * *

"I hate this." Quinn mumbled as she and Rachel stood in the cemetery, while Beth lay sleeping in her stroller a few feet away. Quinn stared at the flowers she placed next to his gravestone, they were bright and cheerful and she did not know why she bought them, it just seemed appropriate. She knew if he was here he'd roll his eyes and mutter something about how dudes don't like flowers. "Will it always be like this?" She asked, turning away from his grave to face Rachel.

"What do you mean, Quinn?"

Quinn glanced back over at Beth. "Her birthday is in four days. This is supposed to be a happy time, filled with celebration, not sadness. It isn't fair to her. There will always be this dark cloud surrounding a day that is supposed to be all about her."

Rachel frowned, she had the same thoughts earlier this morning, but decided to keep them to herself. "I think every year when this day rolls around, it will always be sad, and maybe we will always shed a few tears. However, we will always have to remember to move forward, past all the sadness, and focus on the brand new, perfect little person we got so soon after losing him. Beth got everyone through Noah's death, she made us all realize life goes on, and there is a reason for living. And that is something worth celebrating, plus we will always have to be sure to spoil her on her special day, just like he would want us to."

"You amaze me." Quinn pulled Rachel close to her. "You always know the right thing to say." She turned her attention back to the gravestone, staring at his name and the dates beneath it, knowing that one day she will have to explain what they mean to the little girl sleeping behind her, thankful she would have Rachel by her side, holding her hand. "Do you think he would be okay with us? With our relationship?"

"Are you kidding? He would think it was totally hot."

Quinn had not expected to laugh during this particular outing, but she did, complete with a little snort, because Rachel was oh so right.

* * *

"Kurt! Mercedes!" Rachel shouted as she stood in the kitchen, causing Santana's hands to immediately begin massaging her temples, in an effort to ward off the migraine she was sure Rachel Berry would give her in the next five to ten minutes.

Kurt and Mercedes reluctantly walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Quinn who had heard Rachel shouted. "What's going on?" She asked, today was Beth's birthday party and all the Gleeks plus Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Rachel's dads, and oddly enough Sue Sylvester had come to celebrate.

Rachel pointed down to the cake, which was in the shape of a gold star, with Beth's name scribbled across the middle of it. "Kurt, Mercedes you had one responsibility, bring the cake here in one piece, and look at this! Just look at this!"

Everyone peered down at the cake which was sitting on the table, there was lick/bite mark right in the center, someone had successfully removed the E in Beth. Santana immediately slinked out of the room to find Brittany, recognizing the situation, this had happened at her cousins birthday as well. "Someone licked the baby's cake! The party is ruined!" Rachel exclaimed in her dramatic fashion.

Quinn sighed as she glanced out the window and saw Santana in the backyard, wiping Brittany's face with a paper towel. "It's okay, Rach, the party is perfect, you did a great job planning it. You know with all those lists you've made, and the powerpoint presentation you made everyone watch, you worked really hard, and I'm sure Beth will appreciate it when she is older. We can just eat the points of the star, Beth has her own little cake anyway."

Quinn was relieved when Rachel settled and Beth's party went off without another hitch. She wrapped her arms around Rachel as they stood over Beth's crib that night, the little girl was sleeping soundly, her soft brown curls perfectly outlining her face. "You have a beautiful daughter, Quinn." Rachel smiled, it was true Beth was a beautiful little girl.

"No." Quinn responded, pulling Rachel in closer to her. "_We_ have a beautiful daughter."

Rachel's smile grew even brighter. "Yes. _Our_ daughter is beautiful."

**A/N: I also wanted to say something regarding Puck's death, while I initially intended to have his killer revealed, I decided terrible, random violent crimes such as that happen far too often and a lot of the time you never know why it happened or who did it, it is unfortunate, but a reality. Also I felt that spending anymore time on Puck than I already had would take the focus too far off of Quinn/Rachel. **


	21. Diddly Diddly Doo

**A/N: Strong sexual content, do not read it if that offends you. **

Quinn could not sleep one night so she snuck into Rachel's room and crawled into her bed. Quinn smiled as Rachel took slow, shallow breaths; Rachel was usually a very active sleeper, she always seemed to be kicking and thrashing around under her covers, Quinn had even caught her singing in her sleep on more than one occasion, but Rachel looked extremely peaceful on this night, a sweet smile graced her lips and Quinn hoped Rachel was dreaming of her.

Quinn could not resist the soft skin of Rachel's neck and began making a trail of slow kisses down her neck towards her collarbone. Rachel sighed heavily and slowly opened her eyes. Quinn smiled when she saw Rachel's dark eyes watching her. She propped herself up on her shoulders and crashed her lips into Rachel's, whimpering in disappointment when Rachel pulled away and sat up.

"Quinn what are you doing? Is it Beth, is she okay?"

Quinn smiled and gently pushed Rachel's dark hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Do you really think I would be in your bed kissing you if something was wrong with Beth?" Quinn moved forward to kiss Rachel again, only to be rejected once more.

"My dads-"

"Are asleep." Quinn cut Rachel off, finishing her sentence for her.

"We have school in the morning."

Quinn hoped the darkness hid her look of disappointment. "Okay. I'll go back to my room."

Rachel hooked her arm around Quinn's waist to prevent her from getting up. "No, please stay."

"Rachel it's okay, I understand. I came in here and molested you in your sleep. It was stupid, I'm sorry."

"I never once complained." Rachel slid her hand up Quinn's tank top, running her fingers over the soft smooth skin.

Quinn sighed at Rachel's touch. "No, you were only fishing for excuses as to why I shouldn't be in here with you."

"I didn't mean it like that, now let me make it up to you." Rachel gently pushed Quinn back, so she was laying flat on the bed, before straddling her waist. Rachel leaned down and placed her lips on Quinn's, kissing her slowly at first, trying to savor every moment; between the baby and Rachel's dads, alone time like this was rare. The kiss quickly intensified when Rachel felt both of Quinn's hands firmly grab her ahold of her ass.

Quinn's thumbs played with the waistband of Rachel's sleep shorts, she desperately wanted to remove them, but resisted the urge, knowing how hesitant Rachel was to the idea of simply kissing in bed just a few moments ago. She knew Rachel had been pressured before and she certainly did not want to put even the slightest amount of pressure on her to do anything she was not ready for. Quinn was a little surprised when she felt Rachel's hand slide up her tank top, she was even more surprised at the surge of pleasure she felt as Rachel's thumb began to caress her erect nipple, causing her to jerk away from the kiss. "Rachel." She moaned, longing for more.

Rachel froze for a second, her hand still on Quinn's breast, before she quickly slid off of her and back onto the bed. "I'm so sorry Quinn." She said panting.

Quinn sat up a little, thoroughly confused. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"You pulled away and said my name. Did I hurt you? Am I going too fast?"

Quinn laughed softly and reached out to run her hand up and down Rachel's tanned arm, already missing the feel of her skin. "Rach, it felt amazing. I didn't want you to stop, I don't want to push you though. I want you to be ready."

"I'm ready, I want you Quinn. I've been wanting to do this for so long." Rachel paused for a moment, enjoying the way Quinn's hands softly caressed her arm. "I'm just nervous."

"So am I." Quinn admitted.

"Are we really doing this?" Rachel asked, meeting Quinn's eyes expectantly.

Quinn nodded, sitting all the way up so she was closer to the brunette. Both girls were filled with so much nervous excitement they were shaking. Rachel made the first move and swiftly removed her t-shirt, Quinn let out a breathy moan as she took in the sight of her girlfriend's perky breasts and toned abs, before quickly removing her own tank top.

"God Quinn you are so beautiful." Rachel reached her hands out and ran them up and down Quinn's sides.

"Can I?" Quinn asked as she tugged on Rachel's shorts. Rachel answered by laying back and lifting her hips. Quinn smiled when she saw the high-waisted gold star panties Rachel had on, unsure whether or not she should remove those or not. This was all going differently than either girl had ever imagined, it was slower and slightly awkward, their shaking hands causing them to fumble with the clothes they were trying to remove, they were not nearly as graceful as they had been in their fantasies.

"Quinn. Please." Rachel whined, lifting her hips up as high off the bed as she could, desperately wanting her last article of clothing removed.

Quinn hooked her fingers in the waistband of Rachel's panties, but hesitated before pulling them down. "Rach, are you sure?"

"Yes, Quinn please." Rachel looked up at Quinn, who still looked hesitant. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. "How about I show you just how sure I am?" She guided the nervous hand past the waistband of her panties.

Quinn gasped when her hand was led to the moisture between Rachel's legs, shocked at how wet she was, which only made her own wetness grow. Quinn firmly pressed her hand against Rachel causing her to moan loudly, before removing the panties.

Rachel looked down at Quinn's boxer shorts and then moved her gaze back up to lock eyes with Quinn. Quinn nodded and nervously bit her lip, lifting her hips up as Rachel slid the boxers off, Rachel smiled when she got the shorts down and noticed Quinn was not wearing anything underneath them.

Rachel stared down at the beautiful form beneath her, unable to believe Quinn was her's and only her's. "I love you so much." Rachel whispered.

Quinn, not being able to wait any longer pulled Rachel into her. "I love you too." Quinn panted before she parted Rachel's lips with her own using much more force than before. Both girls moaned as their breasts pressed together. Rachel took this opportunity to slide her tongue past Quinn's lips.

Rachel pulled away suddenly. "Wait." She gasped as she untangled herself out of Quinn's arms and got off the bed.

Quinn just stared as Rachel began to walk away. "Rachel where are you going?" She whined after a few seconds.

Rachel flicked on the light before turning around, she licked her lips as she took in Quinn's amazing body, seeing it in the light for the first time. Quinn did the same before repeating her question. "Rachel where are you going?"

"I have to curl my hair. I want to look beautiful for you."

Quinn's mouth gaped open as she vaguely remembered the guys in Glee mentioning something about Rachel curling her hair and wearing a virgin cape when she was going to sleep with Jesse. "Rachel right now I am staring at the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I will not allow said person to stop this so she can go curl her hair."

Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel, she leaned down and sucked on Rachel's neck before the brunette could argue with her. Quinn smiled into Rachel's skin as Rachel began to softly moan her name. With her confidence growing Quinn moved her hand from where it had been resting on Rachel's hip and brought it slowly to the girl's breast, squeezing it gently before teasing Rachel's erect nipple with her thumb and pointer finger.

Rachel moaned loudly, giving Quinn all the confidence she needed to move her free hand slowly down Rachel's body, stopping at the wetness between Rachel's legs. Quinn let out a soft moan as she ran her

fingers up and down Rachel's folds, Rachel was even wetter than she had been before, something Quinn did not even think was possible. Rachel moaned loudly, and Quinn was certain she could feel the girl tremble in her grasp, as Quinn parted the brunettes lips with her fingers and began using her thumb to rub Rachel's swollen clit in a circular motion.

Rachel's breathing became erratic as she pushed her hips forward, desperate for the release she wanted so badly. Quinn could tell her girlfriend was getting close so she gave the nipple in her grasp a hard squeeze and pressed her thumb firmly against Rachel's clit.

"Yes! Quinn, Oh God." Rachel moaned leaning into Quin, unable to hold herself up any longer. Quinn could tell Rachel was close , she lightly brushed her thumb against Rachel's clit one last time before pulling her hand out. "No no Quinn please don't stop. I'm so close." Rachel pleaded as she frantically tried to grab at Quinn's hands.

Quinn ignored Rachel's protests and backed up to lean Rachel's desk, clumsily pulling Rachel with her. "Please touch me again." Rachel begged, leaning down to flick Quinn's nipple with her tongue.

Quinn moaned, pulling Rachel as close to her as possible, Quinn bent her knee forward to part Rachel's legs, positioning the girl so her wet center was pressing against Quinn's thigh. Rachel moaned as she felt Quinn's soft skin press against her. "No more stopping." Rachel mumbled as she began to slowly rock against Quinn's thigh. Quinn smiled as she placed a trail of kisses along Rachel's collarbone.

Rachel gasped as Quinn began to match her movements, forcefully moving her thigh against Rachel as she continued to slowly grind against the blonde. Quinn could not resist inserting two of her own fingers, thrusting them in and out at a quick pace. Rachel drug her nails up and down Quinn's back as they increased their pace. Quinn could tell Rachel was right on the edge when she began to incoherently repeat "Thank you thank you thank you..." over and over again in Quinn's ear. Rachel's body tensed as she finally felt the release she had Bern longing for, clamping her mouth down hard on Quinn's shoulder to suppress the scream she felt rising in her throat. The bite to the shoulder sent Quinn over the edge, she moaned Rachel's name loudly as waves of pleasure ran through her body.

Rachel collapsed on Quinn, who was struggling to balance the both of them, so she slid them down to the floor, holding her girlfriend close and placing soft kisses on her shoulders while both of their breathing slowly returned to normal. "I love you." Rachel said after a couple of minutes, she was still clinging tightly to Quinn.

Quinn smiled and pulled back a little so she could look in Rachel's eyes. "I love you too. Was it okay?" Quinn was pretty sure it had been good for Rachel, but she could not be certain, this was a new experience for them both.

"Do you really have to ask?" Rachel sighed contently. "Really Quinn that was so amazing. I feel like dedicating a whole Glee number to how amazing Quinn Fabray is in bed."

Quinn laughed softly. "Well please don't."

Rachel smiled and curled up into Quinn, laying her head on the blonde's chest, the steady beat of her girlfriend's heart quickly lulled Rachel to sleep. Quinn knew she should wake Rachel, make sure they both got dressed, and head back to her own room, but she too quickly fell asleep.

Quinn awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and an aching back, but decided it was worth it when she saw Rachel still sound asleep and curled up against her chest. "Rach." She whispered, sighing when Rachel groaned in defiance, obviously not ready to get up. "It's 8:30, we're really late for school."

Rachel shot up, quicker than Quinn had ever seen anyone move, Rachel frowned when she looked at her clock and saw it was really only 6:45, Quinn knew Rachel hated being late for school, maybe just as much as she hated not getting solos. "Liar." Rachel pouted playfully.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, it works every time." Rachel gasped as she noticed the bite mark on Quinn's shoulder. "Why are you gasping? You did it." Quinn laughed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Rachel gasped again when she saw the scratches she had left up and down Quinn's back. "Oh God Quinn I'm so sorry. You were so loving and gentle with me, and look what I did to you."

"All you did to me was give me one of the best nights of my life." Quinn smiled at Rachel's concern. "Now lets get dressed so we can get this school day over with and come back here for round two."

"That is a wonderful plan." Rachel smiled, thanking her lucky stars her fathers hadn't walked in at any time during the night or this morning, knowing they would blow a gasket if they caught her and Quinn asleep on the floor, naked in each others arms. "So, Quinn you wold like to do the diddly with me again this afternoon?"

Quinn scrunched up her face. "Rachel, don't call it that."

"Diddly Diddly Doo." Rachel squealed, placing soft quick kisses on Quinn's lips after each word. "I know you love it, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn sighed. "I love you, Rachel Berry, but I do not like you calling our lovemaking diddly."

Rachel smiled, wondering if things could stay this perfect with Quinn forever.


	22. Senior Year

**A/N: So sorry, I intended to have this up by Friday. This is it, the last chapter, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading. It was asked in the reviews for Junior Year if Sue, Judy, Sarah, and Shelby would be in the sequel and the answer is most likely, I would definitely love to have more Sue in that on. Be on the lookout for the sequel entitled, _The Only Stars There Really Are_, to be posted mid-late July. It will take place seven years following the end of this. This chapter is just Faberry+Beth cuteness. Enjoy, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

Santana rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched Kurt and Mercedes drunkenly bump and grind in her living room. She made a mental note to reprimand Brittany for guilting her into inviting the Glee Kids to he annual back to school party. The sound of glass breaking behind her caused her attention to shift away from the two friends.

"Damn it Finn." She snarled when she turned around and saw Finn staring at her, his eyes wide and his hands thrown up, at his feet lay her sister's favorite vase.

"Santana I'm so sorry."

"Save it, I don't care and I don't want to hear it. Go upstairs, there is a broom and dustpan up there, first door on the right." Santana surveyed the damage as Finn quietly sulked up the stairs.

"This is really risky, Rach." Quinn whispered to Rachel, who was straddling her lap and working on the buttons on Quinn's shirt.

"Shh I know." Rachel whispered back, placing a quick kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I'm pretty sure this could lead to our immediate demise, Santana's head would probably explode if she knew we were doing this in her bed." Quinn shivered a little in the cold room after Rachel removed her shirt, leaving her in a pink lacy bra.

"Ugh Quinn, stop worrying so much." Rachel saw Quinn's mouth open in protest and placed another quick kiss on her lips to silence her. "I know something that will shut you up. I have a surprise for you."

Quinn raised her brow as Rachel hopped off of her lap and slowly removed her plaid skirt, revealing a black lace thong instead of the granny panties Quinn had become accustomed to.

"So, you like?" Rachel grinned and did a little twirl.

"Get back over here, now." Quinn commanded.

As soon as Rachel was back in place, straddling Quinn, they heard the doorknob turn. Both girls froze as they waited for the inevitable bloodshed Santana would bring upon them.

"Finn!" Quinn shouted as she pushed Rachel off of her and then moved so her girlfriend was behind her, not liking the way Finn was staring at Rachel's ass. Rachel too did not appreciate Finn's eyes all over Quinn, so she reached around and wrapped her arms so they were covering Quinn's chest.

"I...I...dustpan? I need a broom." He muttered as he took in the sight of his two ex-girlfriends half naked on a bed together. "I'm sorry." Finn's heart skipped a beat when he saw Quinn's eyes travel downwards to the bulge in his pants, perhaps that threesome he'd been dreaming about since the day he found out Rachel and Quinn were dating would finally come true.

"Be sure to think of the mail, Finn." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "And never stare at her ass that way again, or I'll have to kick yours." Quinn smiled as she felt Rachel giggle into her shoulder.

Finn diverted his eyes to the ground before silently exiting Santana's room and shutting the door. He nearly screamed when he ran into Santana on the stairs. "Is there a reason you disappeared up here and didn't get what I told you to?" She asked, sighing in annoyance.

"I get my rights and lefts mixed up." He mumbled before brushing by her to go down the stairs.

"You're a lot dumber than people realize, Finn!" She yelled after him.

* * *

Rachel sat on the edge of the sandbox at the park, drawing music notes in the sand and telling Beth what they were. She smiled as another woman and her little boy came over. "How old is she?" The woman asked. "Look at those big eyes, and those curls!"

Rachel beamed. "She's sixteen months."

"Are you the big sister?"

Rachel ignored the urge to roll her eyes, she and Quinn were asked this question nearly every single time they went out. "No, she's my daughter."

The woman seemed surprised, then disappointed. "Oh, well she must look like her daddy then." She said in an attempt to be polite.

Rachel smiled, her response to this statement always caught people off guard. "No, she looks like her mommy."

"Oh, you looked like this as a child, well as a younger child?"

"Oh no not me, I'm her Mama, her Mommy is my partner." Rachel watched the woman's face fall. "Oh but don't you worry, her granddads are gay, so is her uncle, so she is used to it."

The woman became flustered and quickly gathered her son, leaving without saying a word. This type of reaction used to anger Rachel. But she soon realized that all she could do was feel sorry for these people and hope that one day they would be ashamed of their actions.

* * *

"Hi there!" Quinn said as she peaked into Rachel's room. "Can I come in? I heard Barbara playing, and I know you only listen to her when you are trying to concentrate on something important."

Rachel closed her laptop, she had been working on a PowerPoint presentation for Mr. Schuester, who had the gull to give Brittany her solo, and she was not about to sit back and let that happen. "Of course, Quinn. You look awfully chipper this morning."

"I have a surprise for you."

Rachel noticed Quinn had one of her hands behind her back. "Oh! I love gifts!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Quinn laughed. "Hmm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not a gift. It came in the mail."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Has the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally answered my letter regarding my offer to judge competitions after graduating? I'm sure they are beyond distraught about losing such a star."

Quinn shook her head. "It wouldn't matter, you can't do that anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because you might be in New York." Quinn pulled an envelope out from behind her back.

"What?" Rachel eagerly took the envelope from Quinn and thoroughly examined it. "It's from Juilliard!"

"I know, open it!"

Rachel quickly tore the envelope open, furrowing her brow as she read the letter that was inside.

"Well?" Quinn asked, growing impatient.

"I got in."

Quinn instantly began to squeal and jump up and down, but quickly stopped when she noticed Rachel crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the trash. "Rach? What are you doing? This is amazing news. This is your dream, the dream you've been babbling about since you were three years old, why are you not celebrating?"

Rachel sighed. "That was my dream, but you are going to Ohio State, and I'll go there with you, I'm not giving up you and Beth to go to New York."

"Who says you have to give us up? I'm not going to let you give up on your dream, Rachel. You can have both, us and your stardom. We could make it work."

"How?" Rachel asked, going to sit with Quinn, who had just plopped down on Rachel's bed.

"Well, Beth and I will stay here, while I go to OSU, and visit you as much as possible while you are at Julliard, and after we both graduate Beth and I can move to New York."

Rachel curled up against Quinn. "I don't know, long distance relationships have a high failure rate."

"Well Rach, same sex relationships with your former nemesis that begin following the death of your baby's father, don't exactly have a high success rate either, and we've made it work, pretty darn well if I do say so myself." Quinn said with a little laugh as she began to play with Rachel's hair.

"You really think we could do it?"

"It's going to take a lot of work and it will probably be really hard a lot of the time, but I think we're worth it, don't you?"

Rachel snuggled in closer to Quinn. "Of course I do. So we're going to do this?"

"Yes, we're going to do this." Quinn repeated.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she pulled the three holiday sweaters from a box, trying to hide the disappointment she felt when she saw they were still intact, and did not suffer the water damage she had hoped for. "Look Beth, me, you, and Mama are going to wear these later today for the special picture we've been telling you about." She said to the little girl who was standing next to her in the garage.

"Horsey!" Beth squealed with delight, pointing at the reindeer on Quinn's sweater.

"Yes, well close enough. That one is Mommy's." Quinn grimaced and set her red one aside as she held up Rachel's blue dreidel sweater and Beth's beige one with the Christmas Tree Santa and scattered menorahs and dreidels. "Look a dreidel, Mama will teach you all about those. And look at this one Bethy, you get to wear it."

Beth raised her right eyebrow, just like Quinn does. "No. Yucky." She said defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Beth." Quinn said to the toddler, with a little sternness added to her voice. "No fussies, look it's Santa Clause _Ho Ho Ho_!" Quinn puffed out her cheeks, in an attempt to look jolly. "You will look so pretty, just like Mama."

"Hmmph!" Beth stomped her foot down, turned sharply on her heel, and marched out of the garage.

"Nice form!" Quinn heard Rachel say as she scooped Beth up and carried her back into the garage before she could get too far down the driveway.

"Do you really think it's wise to encourage these tantrums?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes.

"Quinn, she needs to have the walkout mastered, I'm sure in fourteen years she will have a Mr. Schuester in her life, trying to ruin her career, she needs to be prepared. But anyway what were the fussies about this time?"

Quinn held up the sweaters. "She isn't a fan." Quinn frowned as she looked at the Christmas Tree Santa, noting that he kind of resembled a monster. "Maybe she is frightened of it, she liked mine though, you know how she is going through that farm animal phase."

Rachel scoffed. "She is not scared of her sweater, and your sweater has nothing to do with farm animals, I know you hate the sweaters and she could probably tell."

"I never said I hated the sweaters."

Rachel smiled. "But you do, and the fact that you wore it and put Beth in her's last year without saying anything, and plastering that fake smile across your face makes me love you that much more."

* * *

"Are you going to beat me up or something? It was certainly not Quinn and I who had sex in your bed during that party, whatever Finn claims he saw, was a lie. He lies!"

Santana muttered something in Spanish before holding her hand up to get the brunette to stop, she noticed Rachel had begun her fake tears. "No. Rachel that is not what this is about. We-"

Rachel cut her off. "You see, Santana, I am not sure if you are aware of this, but I usually wear high waisted, cotton undergarments, due to comfort reasons, however I had purchased a black lace thong and wore it for Quinn to surprise her and your room was the only one-"

"Berry!" Santana shouted, roughly pinching the girl's arm to get her attention.

"Ouch! Santana! That was violent and uncalled for."

"I don't want to hear about your panties, ever, under any circumstances. We can discuss what you all did in my bed later, and by discuss I mean bash your face in. But for right now, I need to talk to you about something else, I heard you got into Juilliard."

Rachel smiled, extremely pleased with herself. "Yes. Is this your way of offering me congratulations?"

"Berry, I may say some nice things about you during this conversation, and if it ever leaves this room, I will strangle you with my bare hands, got it?"

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded, still thoroughly confused.

"I know you have the potential to be a star Berry and underneath all of that crazy you actually do possess a great deal of talent, and I also know you and Q are really serious, when you make it big some people are not going to be very accepting of your relationship, are you prepared for that? I don't want you throwing Q and Lil B out like yesterday's garbage just because the relationship you two have may have a negative impact on your dream."

"Well Santana, dreams change and my dreams now include Quinn and Beth, and if that affects my career than so be it. My dreams are nothing without them." Rachel said with confidence.

* * *

"Okay, Britt, get Lil B and we can roll out of here." Santana said, leaving her math teacher's room, Quinn and Rachel were working on something for Glee and had asked her to watch Beth, she had to finish and a test and saw no harm in allowing Brittany to watch the baby for a few minutes.

"What kind of roll? Log? Shoulder?" Brittany asked as she continued to draw little clouds and rainbows on her piece of paper.

Santana looked around the cafeteria, where she had left the two. "B, where is Lil Bit?"

"She said she wanted her mommy and she walked off, I wasn't sure if she meant Rachel or Q, so I let her go." Brittany answered, still not looking up from her drawings.

"B! She's a baby! You cannot just let her walk off." Santana could feel her panic rising as she muttered under her breath in Spanish and ran her hands through her hair, frantically looking around the cafeteria, hoping Beth would pop out from under a table.

"She's not a baby, I think she knows more words than me."

Santana took deep breaths, not wanting to yell at the innocent blonde in front of her, she knew this was her fault, she knew better than to leave Beth with Brittany, hell Beth had probably been babysitting Brittany before she decided to toddle off. Santana knew that was the Berry in her, Beth was so much like Rachel Santana sometimes wondered if Rachel had secretly impregnated Quinn, she would not put it past her, Santana thought Rachel was crazy as hell, and maybe even a little bit creepy. "Ladies." Kurt said, breaking Santana from her thoughts. "I hear you have my niece."

"Shh! Be quiet Hummel." Santana hissed.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked looking around the room for Beth. "Where is Beth?"

"Berry's terrible influence caused her to run off." Santana answered.

"So in other words, you lost her. You lost the baby. I knew you watching her was a big mistake."

Santana grabbed Kurt by the collar. "Shut up Hummel. I need your help, we have got to find Beth, she is wandering around this school somewhere. We'll split up, Kurt you check the auditorium, gym, and the south and east corridors. I'll check the main hallways and the north and west corridors." Santana paused before turning back to Brittany. "B, you just wait here, okay?"

"And that Beth is why I am so concerned about your curly hair. " Sue Sylvester said to little Beth, who was sitting in a chair across from her desk. "I'm not sure I could even let you on the Cheerios with that head of hair, but if you possess the same determination and skill your mother did, I may make an exception. Just don't go and get yourself knocked up like your mother did, biggest mistake of her life, no offense."

Beth stared at Sue. "Santa?" She asked, not quite able to pronounce Santana's name. "B? Mama? Kur? Mommy?" She was asking for anybody, but this frighteningly tall woman in front of her.

'It's not Christmas kid. I don't know what you want, and don't talk to me about your lesbian mothers, my suggestion to send them to the Scare Me Straight Camp was frowned upon."

"Oh thank God." Santana said breathlessly as she stood in the doorway of Sue's office.

"Santa!" Beth squealed from her chair, eagerly reaching her arms up at Santana.

"You lose this Lopez? How am I supposed to be comfortable with you leading my Cheerios when you cannot even keep track of this curly haired child?" Sue asked, still sitting behind her desk. "Take this out of my office before it soils it's diaper, and straighten it's hair the next time I see it."

Santana nodded before scooping Beth up. "Lil B, you can't run off like that. Q would kill me if she knew, and I do not want to listen to Rachel's shrill voice scolding me."

"Oh! You found her!" Kurt yelled, relief washing over him as Santana walked into the cafeteria with Beth.

"She was with Coach Sylvester." Santana answered.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Now she will need years upon years of therapy."

"Who will?" Quinn asked walking up behind Kurt and Santana. "Hey Beth, were you a good girl?"

"Yes, everything went great, it was wonderful nothing exciting happened,we all just sat and colored, nothing else." Santana answered quickly.

Quinn raised her brow at Kurt, Santana never talked that fast.

"They lost her. She was with Coach Sylvester." Kurt said, stepping a few feet away from Santana, knowing she had a tendency to resort to physical violence.

"You lost MY baby?" Rachel growled from behind Quinn.

"It's your fault Berry, you are a terrible influence on her." Santana snapped back.

"Hey. Don't blame everything on Rach, she is an amazing influence." Quinn said placing a light kiss on Rachel's lips, making both Santana and Kurt grimace.

* * *

"Okay Beth, it is very important that today goes smoothly. Do you understand?" Rachel asked, turning away from the stove to face Beth, who was sitting in her highchair. Beth responded by throwing her sippy cup to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes, anyway Beth, today is Mommy's eighteenth birthday, which means we have to make it special. This breakfast must be perfect, and no fussies today, none at all."

Quinn smiled as she laid in her bed, the smell of burning toast wafting up to her room. She laughed as she heard Rachel giving in-depth instructions to Beth, as if the little girl could understand and follow them. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard the two coming up the stairs.

"Good Morning!" Rachel squealed as she came in the room holding a tray full of food, Rachel was normally a good cook, but cooking and tending to a toddler at the same time was no easy task. Beth ran and attempted to jump on the bed, but did not quite make it, so Quinn smiled and pulled her up.

"Did you make me breakfast?" Quinn asked Beth, smiling as she glanced over at Rachel, who was beaming with pride. Quinn took a bite of her eggs, feeling bits of shells crack in her mouth, after the eggs she moved onto the toast which was burnt beyond recognition, and then onto the pancake, that was not done in the middle, the sticky batter coated her mouth, but she still smiled. And to be honest, it was the best breakfast she had ever had, because of the thought that went into it. Rachel had gotten up way earlier than usual, gotten Beth ready, and made Quinn all of her favorite breakfast foods, despite being a vegan. Nothing could be better than all of that thought and love.

* * *

Quinn stood on the train platform, this was it, Rachel was leaving for New York and the thought of not seeing her everyday was painful. "Do you have your ticket?"

Rachel nodded, glancing at a clock nearby, knowing that in just a few short moments she would embark on the next phase of their lives, and probably the hardest. "Please don't cry Quinn, I don't think I will be able to leave if you cry." Rachel said, fighting back her own tears. "This is not goodbye, I will see you in two weeks."

"I know." Quinn said, glancing down and feeling Beth pull on her pant leg, she was still too young to know what was going on, but aware enough to understand that something was not right. Quinn pulled Rachel as close as she possibly could, letting the smell of strawberries flood her senses, knowing how much she was going to miss that smell.

Rachel pulled away. "I have something for you." She pulled two ring boxes out of her purse, keeping one and handing one to Quinn. "Open it." Quinn did as she was told and opened the box to find a simple white gold band, with her and Rachel's names carved on the inside. "I suppose these could be considered promise rings, signifying our promise to make this work, and to always remember how much we love each other, no matter how far apart we are." Rachel took the ring back from Quinn and slipped it on her right ring finger.

Quinn did the same, a tear escaping her eye as she gently slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger. "I love you so much Rachel, and I am so proud of you."

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel buried her head into Quinn's shoulder, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of her perfume, smiling when she felt Beth wrap herself around her leg. "I haven't forgotten you." Rachel squatted down so she was eye level with Beth. She reached around her neck and unhooked her favorite gold star necklace, gently putting it around the toddler's neck. "Mama loves you so much, and I'm going to miss you."

"Love you, Mama." Beth said puckering her lips and giving Rachel a sloppy, drooly kiss.

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed, until they heard the final boarding call for Rachel's train. "You wouldn't want to miss your train." Quinn said, ignoring the selfish part of her that actually wanted Rachel to miss her train, if she missed it that meant they would get a little bit more time together, but Quinn knew it wasn't fair to think that way.

"I know." Rachel said softly, kissing Beth on forehead before getting up. "Please don't be sad Quinn. Give her a kiss from me every single night. I'm going to call you as soon as I arrive in New York okay?" Rachel grabbed one of Quinn's hands, squeezing it gently. "Everything's going to be okay, we are going to make this work, we're worth it, remember?" Quinn nodded as Rachel kissed her lips and disappeared on the train.

Quinn picked Beth up, smiling a little when she saw Rachel take one of the window seats. "Wave goodbye to Mama, Beth. She loves us, and her moving to New York does not change anything. These last two years have been beyond perfect, and nothing will change that, not time or distance or anything." Quinn knew she was comforting herself far more than she was comforting Beth, and although she wanted to make them work, a small part of her knew the odds were stacked up against them, but only time would tell if they would be able to face the challenges their future held.


End file.
